


All Good Things

by Lumelle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Happy Ending, Multi, References to Suicide, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 50,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xehanort has been defeated, and the worlds are starting to heal. However, someone is still missing. Lea sets out to find his most important person, no matter what the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calm After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for the entire series up to and including KH 3D.
> 
> Part of my December project, in which I post one chapter and one one-shot each day up until the 25th.

It seems strangely quiet, now.

Of course it's not actually quiet, it never seems to be around these people, there are murmurs and sighs and the occasional indignant voice of Donald being angry at something. However, compared with the earlier noise of the battle, he almost wonders if there's something wrong with his ears now that everything has calmed down.

He tries to stand up and winces as a sharp wave of pain shoots through him, forcing him to sit down again where he'd been leaning against a rock. Nobody seems to have noticed, but that's just as well. They don't have the time to worry about him, and they certainly shouldn't. There are other things that are infinitely more important.

Aqua and Ventus are sitting a short way apart from everyone else, fussing over their unconscious friend. Lea isn't sure what the deal is with those three, but from the way they are talking with hushed voices and trying to patch the man together, he presumes they're friends of some description.

Of course. Who hasn't Xehanort stolen something from?

Even Donald and Goofy are somewhat more subdued than usual, though never quite silent as they talk among themselves, occasionally shooting worried glances here and there. They didn't manage to have much of a role in the battle, and Lea knows it bothers them, having to see their beloved king and their friends fighting without being able to help. However, it was unavoidable. The battle was between the thirteen seekers of darkness and the seven hearts of light, and after that it was Xehanort against Riku and Sora while the rest of them fell back, and then all of a sudden Xehanort wasn't there anymore.

It's almost amusing, in a way, to think of himself as one of the seven lights. He certainly hasn't earned that title, hasn't showed much of a reason why anyone would trust him to fight for the light. Anything he's ever done has been for selfish reasons, all the way to sacrificing himself for Sora. It was easier that way, so much easier to end it all in the hopes that the small spark he was looking for could live just a bit further. And yet here he is, sitting in the not-quite-circle with everyone as they try to gather themselves, his hand still grasping his keyblade as though it might disappear if he let go.

His keyblade. He lifts it a bit, looking at it thoughtfully. It's still a bit weird, wielding one, yet at the same time it feels so very right. It belongs in his hand, warm and so very solid, yet if he lets go it will fade like a flame caught in the breeze. Fade away, like it never was there in the first place.

He seems to get attached to such perishable things.

He isn't sure what the king is discussing with Kairi, though he imagines it involves a lot of reassurances. She's worried, after all, they all are, except for the two who don't even remember to be worried about anyone but Terra. And the king is there, like he always is when someone is the least bit troubled, standing next to her and talking to her in that hilariously high voice of his.

It's just as well. At least they're not paying attention to him. He can just about hide the injury, his coat is very good for that sort of thing, but if anyone tries to get him to move it will get all too obvious.

His gaze skips to the middle of their haphazard circle, where Riku is still holding onto Sora's unconscious body, his own eyes closed to the world. It's fascinating, really, the power of a true Master, opening people's hearts like doors. For a moment Lea allows himself to wonder what it's like inside Sora's heart, what kind of secrets he is hiding, before realizing there can't be any secrets there because they would spill out the moment Sora opens his mouth. The kid can't keep anything inside, and at the same time he will let just about anyone into his heart. Ventus was there, after all, Lea saw with his own eyes the time Riku first fetched him for the battle to fill out their numbers.

It was painful, seeing that, just as it's now painful to glance at Ventus here, the familiar face and hair and eyes yet it's all so wrong. He looks up to the sky, then, the strange sky of nothing but pure darkness. He expected it to clear once the battle was over, yet it seems to stay just as devoid of light as before. Ah well. It's probably night by now anyway.

There's movement at his side, and he turns to look, surprised to find Kairi there. Another glance tells him that Mickey has joined Donald and Goofy, apparently the next on the list of people to be reassured. Figures. The doofuses contributed the least to the battle, yet they're the ones who need aftercare.

"You're hurt." Kairi isn't asking.

"Perceptive. What gave me away, the wound on my face?" He makes a face, feeling the way the dried blood sticks to his skin. "I know it looks bad, but it's not bleeding anymore. A potion took care of that. I'll just wash my face later."

"That's not all of it, though." He'd wonder about her stubbornness, but then she's used to dealing with Sora. It's hard to top that. "You're hurt elsewhere, too."

"No, I'm not." He's never been one to brag about his amazing honesty; that would be just plain dishonest.

"Yes, you are." Well, he didn't really expect to fool her. "I saw it earlier as you tried to move."

"It's nothing." His ass it's nothing. "I'll be fine."

"Then you won't mind if I want to take a look at it, will you?" She looks him in the eye, her expression serious, and he wonders when exactly she grew up. She's supposed to be the same age as Riku and Sora, yet she's acting like an adult. Well, not that the other two have been allowed to be much of kids either lately, however much Sora might grin.

"I told you, it's nothing." He'll just be bleeding to death on his own time. "Nothing for you to concern yourself with, in any case."

"Lea." Her voice is firm, and he isn't sure what surprises him more, the tone or that she actually bothers to remember his real name. "Let me see."

"What's the point, anyway?" He shrugs. "I'm alive. I'm not going to die here."

"Of course you aren't, because I'm not going to let you." Her hand grasps his, prying his hand away from his keyblade, one finger at a time. He glares at her, but can't find the strength to hold on. "Let go of that."

"No." He can't. It's all he has, the only way he has to find Roxas, the one promise he will hold onto, to bring his friends back. "I need it."

"Not right now you don't." She finally manages to force his hand open, the keyblade falling and fading into the air. "Now, let me see your wound."

"What are you, a doctor?"

"No. But I do have some potions, and I can at least bind your wound until we can get you to a proper healer." There's no question in her voice. "Open your coat or I'll do it for you."

"Forward, aren't you?" Nevertheless, he reaches for his zipper, only to wince with pain as lifting his arm pulls at his side. She notices and pushes his hand away, opening the zipper herself.

Her eyes widen as she sees the wound underneath. "That's terrible!"

"Eh, it's not as bad as it could be." Which isn't saying much. The other side doesn't get the luxury of worrying about wounds. "I managed to burn most of it closed." Like he had a choice. If he'd let it bleed, he wouldn't have even made it this far.

"And you think that's enough?" Kairi makes a disapproving sound, reaching into the pouch on her belt. "It's still bleeding! Let me bind that."

"Not like you're giving me much of a choice, are you?" He pushes himself away from the rock to give her room to work, groaning as he does so, before shrugging off his coat. "Huh. Didn't realize it looked that bad."

"Which is exactly why you're now going to sit still and let me help." She tries to push his shirt out of the way, but part of it has stuck to the wound. That'll be a pain to clean up later. Giving up on that attempt, Kairi then draws the bandages from her pouch, using them to bind the wound. It seems to put a stop to most of the bleeding, hopefully for long enough to get him actually closed up.

"Thanks, I guess." He finds his gaze again drawn to the unmoving couple in the middle of the circle. They still seem exactly the same. He wonders what's going on in there.

"You shouldn't be so stubborn." Her hand touches his cheek, brushing away a strand of hair stuck to the blood on his face. "We should get your face cleaned at least. You can't even open your eye like that."

"Yeah, not sure that'd make much of a difference." He's almost surprised at how level his voice is. The calmness of it seems to delay her reaction; it takes a second for her eyes to widen in shock.

"You don't mean…" She trails off, unable to finish.

"Eh. Guess I really pissed Xigbar off when I took Saïx down." Because complete or not, that was not Isa. "That and he has a really twisted sense of humor. He actually went to the trouble of getting close enough to stab me in the face." And he was idiotic enough not to stop him in time. Though then, it was pretty hard to stop a guy who could twist space.

"Your eye…" She still can't finish, biting her lip. Such a sensitive little creature.

"Far as I know, yeah." He manages a small shrug. "Hey, if I take a shot to the head from Xigbar, I'm damn happy to be walking away."

"I'm sure it can be healed." Funny how she doesn't sound so sure.

"Either way, I'll live." At the very least, it won't be the eye that kills him. "How do you think those two are doing?"

Kairi seems surprised at his sudden change of topic, then turns to look at Sora and Riku. "I don't know. It can't be easy, though. I mean, it took Riku ages to bring Ventus out, and he at least is a real person."

"Roxas is real." His voice sounds hollow in his own ears.

"Of course. I didn't — I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't." She's far too pure to intentionally say anything painful.

"Still. I'm sorry. All I meant is that he had a body to return to." She sighs, sitting down next to him. To his surprise, he finds a hand grasping his own. "I hope Riku finds him."

"He has to." He refuses to think of anything else. "Besides, Roxas is there. Riku saw him in there earlier, when he woke Sora up." Lea still isn't sure exactly what was going on there, but Riku told him he saw Roxas, and there's no reason to doubt him.

"Of course he is there." Kairi squeezes his hand, like he's some kid in need of reassurance. He doesn't bother to answer.

For a moment they are silent. Then, just as Donald gets into another one of his rants in the background, Kairi speaks again.

"I had a dream recently."

"Oh?" He's starting to feel tired, now. Well, battles can be exhausting. Not like he's lost enough blood to explain it with that, surely. "About?"

"About Namine." Kairi's eyes are locked on Sora and Riku. "She said… that even though she returned to me, a piece of her is still inside Sora. Because Sora sees a heart in everything, and everyone."

"Yeah, he's weird like that." So damn tired. "So, what? You think Riku'll drag her out, too?"

"I'm not sure." Kairi shakes her head. "She said there's someone else she needs to be with. Someone who has a heart but no body. And, well, Namine had a body of her own, even though she was my Nobody."

"I see." He pauses, just for a moment. "I'm going to be pissed if Roxas comes back as a girl." Because that would be just wrong.

"I don't think she meant him." He hears the faintest of chuckles from her. "Besides, Roxas had a body of his own, too. He wouldn't need Namine's help anyway."

"Geez. What is Sora, a heart library?"

"He just has a big heart." Kairi squeezes his hand again. "Big enough to fit everyone. He's special like that."

"Oh, there's something special about him all right." Like the fact that he can appear to be peacefully sleeping in Riku's arms.

Sleep. He'd love to sleep, but he can't. Not until Riku is done.

They're both silent again, watching the two unmoving men. Lea isn't sure how much time passes, isn't sure how he manages to fight against the sleep that threatens to swallow him. Even Donald seems to have fallen silent, unlikely though it is.

He gasps as there's a sudden flash of light, and Sora floats up into the air. Riku slumps, apparently still asleep, even as Sora is enveloped by a soft glow that seems even brighter set against the starless sky.

A figure woven of light floats out of Sora, a mere silhouette at first, with no features. It then starts to take form, a slight frame enveloped in a long, black coat. Lea's breath stops as he stares, gaze locked on the figure as though his own life depended on it.

The light then forms a face, a small, delicate face framed by black hair.

"Xion," he whispers, not sure where the name comes to his lips, where he knows this girl from. The next moment he is struck by those memories and so many more, images and sounds and an entire existence returning from nothingness, memories of a silent little puppet and sea salt ice cream on top of the bell tower.

"You made us a promise." He isn't sure who says it, it certainly isn't Kairi's voice, and it isn't his, yet he hears it clear as day. "That you'd always be there… to bring us back."

"Roxas," he murmurs, trying to look around, only to feel a sudden wave of dizziness. "Where… Roxas…"

Kairi says something, he isn't sure what, her voice strangely muffled in his ears. He's trying to listen, he really is, but he's too tired and too dizzy to focus. He tries to look at Sora, Sora and Xion but still no Roxas, but they seem to fade out of view, along with Kairi's concerned face in front of his.

It's not quite the same darkness that swallowed him when his Nobody faded out, but it feels just as cold.


	2. The Unfairness of it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is having a party. Lea doesn't feel like celebrating, but tries to cheer up for Xion's sake.

It's not like he can blame them for wanting to party.

It's been a long fight, one with too many sacrifices, and it's about time that they have good news. The shadow of Xehanort is now gone for good, gone from their lives and their worlds, and if everything goes well they won't have to fear another Keyblade War, not in their lifetimes. The wounds have been patched up and the sleepers have woken up, and by the time they get to the Disney Castle the whole place has been decorated and a feast has been set out.

Sora attacks the food like he's been starving for a month, and Donald and Goofy aren't far behind him. The others act somewhat less ravenous, but they're hungry, too. Lea catches sight of Terra as he starts to eat. The man seems almost surprised at the taste. Well, it's been quite a while since he's managed to eat anything.

Everyone seems interested in Xion, surrounding her with questions and comments. Most of them didn't even know she existed; hell, even Lea didn't know about her until the moment she came back, and he's the only one alive who saw her before she disappeared. Sometimes he sees her looking at him, but he turns his gaze away. He knows it's unfair of him, she is his friend too after all, but at the moment she is here and Roxas isn't and there's nothing fair about that.

He doesn't feel hungry, but they insist he eats. While he might actually stand a chance at resisting if it were merely Kairi, he knows better than to tell the queen no. Besides, he figures he's worried them enough, fainting like that from the blood loss and pain. Might as well try to do something to calm them down before they try to tie him to a bed.

Not that he feels like going anywhere, anyway. He has no doubt that Yen Sid's healing magic is quite remarkable, but at the moment he's still too weak to even stand, the wound on his side now scarred over but still tender whenever he moves wrong. He's been cleaned and clothed again, the ruined shirt now gone, his face clean of the blood.

His injured eye is still hidden from sight, a black scarf tied over it until he can find something a little less ridiculous. He has been told there's not much that can be done. Apparently magic is very good at stitching together muscle and skin, but eyes are a trickier matter; they're a much more delicate structure, and magic doesn't work well with fiddly stuff. There might be a chance for an experienced healer to do something about it, someone with more finesse than Donald's and Yen Sid's raw power, but even that is questionable.

Lea more or less ignores them. The eye isn't his greatest worry at the moment in any case.

He knows they worry, even Sora in his hunger sometimes glances at him with a weird look on his face, but he ignores them. They can keep each other company while he sits down for a while and gathers his strength.

He's not sure when Xion manages to slip away from everyone else, but she walks up to him at some point, holding out a plate with some cookies on it. "Try these," she says, her voice quiet. "They're good."

"I suppose I could." He reaches out to take one, biting off half of it. It doesn't taste too bad, he supposes. A bit too sweet for his tastes, though.

"How are you feeling?" And here comes the worry. At least she found some excuse to approach him instead of going straight to fussing. He supposes that does earn her some points.

"Numb." There's no point in lying to her. Well, he probably could fool her, but that wouldn't really accomplish anything. She'd just question it anyway, not that he can blame her. She knows far too well how close he was to Roxas.

It's funny, how this girl he couldn't even remember before the battle knows so much about him, except for the part where it's not.

"I see." She sits down next to him, obviously looking for words. "I'm sorry."

"For?" Far as he's aware, she has done nothing to apologize for.

"For, ah. Coming back." She hangs her head. "I know you wanted him instead."

"Oh, shut up." He sighs, leaning back in his seat. "Far as I now remember, I made a promise to drag both of my friends back. Just because I was only aware of seeking Roxas doesn't mean I'm going to get upset at you for turning up."

"It's not the same, though." She takes a cookie herself, nibbling on it like a nervous rabbit. "You're my friend, I know that. But you always liked Roxas better."

"Oi, no putting yourself down, kid." He ruffles her hair. Now he can actually manage it without wincing.

"I'm not." She turns to look at him. "Don't try to deny it, Axel."

"Lea." His gaze wanders away. Somehow Donald seems to have managed to get angry again, yelling at Goofy. He probably has some solemn, serious reason for his rage, being the royal wizard and everything. Maybe Goofy ate the last doughnut. "My name's Lea."

"Right." She hangs her head again. "Sorry. I... forget."

"Don't." He sighs. "It's not like it's your fault you don't remember. Hell, you only just got back into existence. I'm not going to yell at you for not managing to keep that in mind right away."

"Still." Xion nibbles at her cookie again. "It just... it must be strange, being human again. I mean, I am one, but... I never was one before. So, um, I wouldn't know what it's like, having a name before the Organization."

Well, damn. Now he's gone and depressed the kid. "Xion, stop that." He touches her shoulder. She's so small, kind of like Roxas, and yet not at all. "I should be sorry, insisting on my old name when you never had one." He isn't, he's not to blame for how she came into being or that it was different from his own origin, but at least he'd have more of a reason than she does.

"No! No, that's not what I meant at all." Xion seems a bit flustered. "I, ah... thank you."

"Can't remember what I've done to be thanked for." He shakes his head, though it still makes him the slightest bit dizzy. "Riku's the one who got you out of there. Riku, and Namine." He's not entirely sure if the girl is actually Xion or some weird combination of her and Kairi's heart, but if there's any truth to Kairi's dream, he knows for sure who it is Namine needed to help.

"Except if it wasn't for you, there never would have been a chance for them to do that." A few strands of dark hair fall around Xion's down-turned face, obscuring her expression. "Without you, Sora would have died much earlier."

"Eh, I doubt it. Sora's tougher than he looks. I acted out of pure selfishness." He shrugs. "I figured that either I'd keep Sora alive, which by extension would keep Roxas alive... or at least I wouldn't have to keep looking for Roxas anymore. It's easy, not missing people, when you don't exist."

"I know." Damn, again the wrong words. However, before he can say anything, she seems to realize something, head suddenly whipping up. "Axel -- Lea. You aren't going to --" She trails off, a somewhat scared look on her face. It's pretty clear what she's getting at, though.

"You think I'm going to end myself again." He doesn't even bother to mask it as a question. "Yeah, not going to happen, don't worry."

"But Riku couldn't find Roxas." She bites her lip. "You did all this to find him. And now he's still not here..."

"No, he's not." He closes his remaining eye. "I'm not going to claim it doesn't hurt, because that'd be a pretty obvious lie. I mean, he's basically the one who helped me grow a heart, not that he probably even knew it, the idiot. But no, I'm not going top myself off because of that." Because if he even tried, Roxas would get mad at him, and that would be just annoying.

"Do you promise?" The same scared, quiet tone.

"If it makes you feel better, then yeah, I promise. I'll do my best to stay alive. And you know I never break my promises."

"I know." Finally, Xion manages a faint smile. "You even helped bring me back... even though I never even existed."

"Exactly." He ruffles her hair again. It's soft under his hand, so much softer than Roxas'. "And I'm going to bring Roxas back, too."

"Huh?" She blinks in surprise. "You are?"

"Of course. You think I'm going to give up just because Riku couldn't find him?" Like Hell will he give up on Roxas. "For one thing, the rest of us woke up where we first became Nobodies. I know his case is different, since he technically wasn't completed, but there's still a chance he simply got back together somewhere outside Sora."

"Do you know where?"

"Eh, no idea. But I'm sure Sora knows. Or Riku, if Sora's forgotten or something." He doubts Sora has. It's not something that easily slips your mind, losing a heart. "And after that, if I can't find Roxas there, I'll check the other places he went to, and then the other worlds Sora's visited. Pretty sure nobody's going to mind me shoving my keyblade into any remaining Heartless." And this time, if the Heartless were defeated, they might not come back. This time, the worlds might be restored.

"That's a lot of worlds to go through."

"Yeah, I know." It wasn't exactly easy to miss, what with Sora running about saving every world he came across. "I've got time, though."

"You're going to go alone." She doesn't bother to make it a question. What do you know, she really does know him pretty well.

"It's my mission." He glances at her. "I'm sure the others will keep you out of trouble even if I'm not here to look after you."

That tempts a small laugh out of Xion. "You're not exactly good at keeping people out of trouble, though."

"Guess you've got me there." He gives her a small grin. "You'll just have to trust these idiots, then."

"Oh, don't say that. They're good people." She looks over to where everyone else is mingling. Even Ventus and Aqua have seemingly gathered the courage to leave Terra's side, if only for a moment.

"Hey, never said they weren't. Just that some of them don't always think very much before they act." He squeezes her hand. "We're not in the Organization anymore, Xion. Time to figure out what exactly we want from our lives."

"And what is it you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want Roxas." It's amazingly simple, in the end, saying that. It almost surprises Lea himself, hearing the words from his own mouth, even though he knew well enough they were true before.

"But what if you can't find him? What if you go through all the worlds and you still can't find a trace of him?"

"Then I'll have just one option left." Riku looks aloof as usual, standing with his arms crossed and watching Sora goof around, but even from a distance Lea can see the smile on his lips. "Become a Keyblade Master and go have a look for myself."

"You really think you can do that?" Xion's voice is hardly a whisper.

"As I said, it's the only option I've got if I can't find him otherwise." Lea lets go of her hand to reach his arm out, summoning his keyblade. It shimmers with faint heat in front of him. "I've gone this far to get my heart back. No sense in stopping now."

"I hope you find him soon." Xion touches his arm, a light, fleeting brush of her fingertips. "Because I know that when you find him, you will be happy."

"Oh yeah." He grins before letting his keyblade go. "Soon as I punch him for worrying me like that."

"You wouldn't!" She sounds like she's not sure if she should be amused or scandalized.

"Eh, of course I wouldn't. I'll yell until his ears fall off, though." He tsks. "I damn near died a second time for the brat's sake while he's off light knows where. He's damn well going to hear just what I had to go through to get him home."

"And you know he'll happily listen to any complaints just because it'll get him back to you." Xion smiles again.

"Hopefully. It'd be damn awkward if he was disappointed to see me." He finally bites down on the rest of the cookie in his other hand. "Can you imagine that? I show up, having gone through every damn world, keyblade and all, and he asks me why Riku's not there, or something."

She snickers. "I'm pretty sure he'd prefer you to Riku."

"Eh, you never know. Riku's a pretty charming fellow when he's not bashing someone's head in. Makes a good leader, too, better than he thinks." He pauses. "And if you ever tell anyone I said that, I'm never going to speak to you again."

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." She grins before her expression turns into a gentle smile. "Lea... I really don't mind, you know. That you're going off alone to find Roxas. As long as you promise to bring him back, I'm happy."

"Of course I will." There's no other choice. No choice except Roxas coming home.

He makes an awful human with his heart running off light knows where.


	3. Still of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea decides to sneak out in the middle of the night. However, he doesn't quite make it away undetected.

Even with all the magic and potions available at the castle, it's a few days before he starts to actually feel better, whatever he may tell the various worried people. It certainly feels like much longer, with everyone fussing over him, like he's the only one who got injured in the battle. Sure, his injuries are the worst, but he will live. There's no reason for them to hover about like he's going to keel over the moment they take their eyes off him.

It's kind of funny in a very unfunny way, how nobody seems to have any trouble with him being around. You'd almost think they have forgotten that he ever fought for the other side. Kairi is one of the worst offenders, worrying about his health like he never kidnapped her at all. He supposes it's something to do with the pure hearts.

Riku talks to him at one point, apologizing for not being able to bring Roxas back. Lea tells him not to apologize for something that he can't help. Out of all the Masters, not that there are many left anymore, Riku is the one with the greatest power over hearts and what lies within them. If he couldn't find Roxas, the method itself has to be flawed.

Besides, Riku found Roxas inside Sora before, apparently without even trying. Which means he is not there anymore.

The others give him a little more room after he blows up on the third day, yelling at everyone to stay away from him or else. He supposes it's pretty rude of him, he's a guest in the castle and everything, but frankly he's had just about enough of friends and loved ones. Sure, he's glad that everyone else is safe, but it's still painful, seeing the way Sora runs over to hug Riku just because he can, or how Ventus holds onto Terra's arm when the taller man gets disoriented, still unused to his own body.

Ventus is the worst, really. Every time Lea looks at him, it's like something nasty has sunk its claws right into his chest and refuses to let go until it has managed to rip his heart right out. Of course, the easiest way to avoid this pain is to make sure he sees as little of Ventus as possible, soon as he can actually walk around without doubling over in pain. It's not Ventus's in any way, of course, and Lea kind of feels terrible for avoiding an old friend, but he can't help it. Not when Ventus looks so much like Roxas.

It takes some getting used to again, feeling guilt and regret like this, feeling like he's betraying a friend. He never bothered about such things when he was a Nobody. Not that it makes the situation any better, of course; all it does is cause him more pain.

Even still, he's not about to give his heart up again, not for anything.

Aqua notices it, of course, Ventus is still too preoccupied with Terra to really pay attention to anyone's presence or absence but Aqua notices and asks him about it. There is no nice way of admitting it, of course, but Aqua understands without too much explaining. 

On the evening of the fourth day, he decides he's been goofing off for long enough. It's pretty easy, sneaking into the castle's kitchen to take some food along; not like they'll miss it, they've got plenty more. He's waited until dark, with everyone else gone to bed. The few guards are easy enough to sneak past, which he supposes should be a cause for worry, but then the greatest protector of the castle is its king.

He knows better than to open a corridor of darkness on the castle grounds, even in the middle of night. It'd be noticed right away, with so many users of light magic around, and that would foil his secret little escape. However, he is less paranoid about flitting through the shadows to get outside, avoiding the clear pathways as he creeps along the side of the courtyard. Just a little bit more and he'll reach the gates, and once he's outside, he can open a corridor without worrying too much.

"The gates are locked at night, you realize." Mickey's voice stops him in his tracks. "If you want to sneak out, I'm afraid you'll have to find some other way out."

"Eh, but I'm feeling much better now." He turns around, looking at the diminutive king, swearing at himself for not noticing anyone approaching. He should have known better than this. "I figure I can make my way over the wall."

"Or you could just try not sneaking out like a thief." Riku steps out of the shadows now. Great, so he missed two of them. Though then, if anyone could sneak in the darkness without him noticing, it'd be these two. They've probably seen more of it than he has, and that's saying something. "The gates aren't locked at daytime."

"If I left by daylight, I'd have to deal with a thousand questions, at a minimum." He shrugs. "Shouldn't you be tucking Sora to bed by now, anyway?"

Riku snorts. "Sora's fast asleep at this hour. Thanks for the implication that I spend my nights in his bed, by the way."

"Hey, I didn't say a thing." He lifts his hands up in defense. "Not that I'd necessarily believe you if you tried to tell me otherwise, but I'm not the one who said it." He looks at each Keyblade Master in turn. "So, is there a problem with me leaving? I wasn't aware I was being held prisoner."

"That depends on why you're leaving." Mickey looks at him seriously.

"I would have thought it's obvious." He crouches down to look the king in the eye. "I've spent long enough lying around. Now, I've got a certain brat to find and bring home."

"I see." Mickey nods. "And what if you can't find him?"

"I don't think you quite understood me, Your Majesty. I'm not just trying to find him." Lea's hand clenches into a fist. "There is no possibility that I will not find him." He will not allow such a possibility, no matter what.

"If anyone can track him down, it's you." Well, he hadn't entirely expected Riku to speak up in his support, but he supposes it's nice anyway. "Are you sure you're well enough, though?"

"I'll manage." He pauses. "Hey. You don't happen to know where Sora became a Heartless, would you?"

"In Hollow Bastion." Riku glances aside. Well, he supposes it wouldn't be a happy memory. "I'm... not sure if that's where Roxas was created, though. I couldn't track him down until he'd... left the Organization."

After which he'd tossed Roxas into a computer until Sora woke up. Right. He knew the story pretty well by now. "Worth checking out, anyway." He shrugs. "I think some of the others stayed there; Ienzo wasn't keen on leaving the labs at least, and I don't think the others have anywhere else to go, either. So, if Roxas has showed up, someone can tell me. Besides, I suppose I could update the folks over there about what's happened."

"Sounds like a plan. And with the Restoration Committee working to clean up the world, you shouldn't run into too many Heartless before you've got your strength back."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Your Majesty." He runs a hand over his hair. "I want to see Radiant Garden anyway, it's been quite a while since I was home. Only got a proper look at the castle surroundings after I woke up. Looked pretty different from the bad times. Still not as pretty as when I was a kid, though."

"You're from Radiant Garden?" Riku blinks, surprised. Heh, so not even he knows everything.

"Originally, yeah. Made the mistake of creeping too close to the castle, though, and got my heart stolen." For a moment, he's silent. "Isa and I both."

"Right." Riku looks away again. "Now it's... just you."

"It's really not fair, you know." What's this, a therapy session? "Isa and me, we had a plan. All we wanted was to get our hearts back. And then... then he decides to actually side with Xehanort. Doesn't make sense."

"People change," Mickey says quietly. "And it takes a strong heart to withstand darkness."

"Oh yeah. And we had none to use." He closes his eye briefly. It's still clear in front of him, Saïx's shocked face as he struck him down. The last thing he saw with both eyes. "It's all Xehanort's fault, anyway. If it hadn't been for him, Isa'd still be Isa, not an ugly corpse by my hand."

"I'm sorry that you had to do it."

"Eh. He attacked me, didn't leave me with much of a choice. Besides, someone had to take him down. Guess it's just appropriate that it was me." And they've been chatting for quite a while, now. Lea stands up again, stretching his arms over his head. He's starting to feel a bit restless; it's been a long four days of forced rest. "So, is there anything else you'd like to interrogate me about, or can I go now?"

"No questions, but a message." Riku folds his arms over his chest. "When you go to Hollow Bastion, you might like to mention to everyone that Ansem may be returning. We still have to figure out how to get his memories out of Sora and reunited with his body in the darkness, but we should be able to do it eventually."

"I'll pass the word on." Well. That will be interesting, if and when it happens.

"One more thing." Of course. There's always one more thing. "Minnie wanted me to give this to you."

Blinking, Lea looks at Mickey's hand. Picking up the small object, he lifts it up. "An eye patch?"

"Minnie said this would be more practical. She embroidered it herself."

"Right." There's a simple emblem on it, the red silhouette of a mouse sewn over the black fabric. The red's the exact shade of his hair. "The royal emblem?"

"That's right. It's there to show that you fight under my protection."

"Riiight. You sure you want to be associated with a good-for-nothing like me?"

"Absolutely." Mickey gives him a serious nod. "Lea... whatever you may have done in the past, you were a Nobody then, and under Xehanort's influence. I do not fault you for Axel's actions. You protected us from Maleficent, and helped my wife escape from her. More than that, you fought as one of the seven wielders of light, and helped us all bring Xehanort down once and for all. No matter what, you will always have a place here, should you wish to return."

"Thanks, I guess." He reaches up to take off the scarf over his eye, then ties the eye patch in its place. It's certainly lighter, and feels less like a failed attempt at mummifying his own head. Annoyingly similar to Xigbar, though. At least it's the other eye. "I'll make sure to bring my brat here once I find him, then. Bet he'll be excited to know that I have royal friends."

"Please do. You'll both be always welcome here!"

"Stay safe." Riku looks solemn, though Lea spies the slightest of smiles twitching his lips. "Sora would get upset if you got yourself hurt, and when Sora's upset nobody's happy."

Lea gives him a mock salute while reaching his other hand to the side. "Got it, Master Riku." Since the two are here already, he supposes there's no reason to be sneaky anymore. The corridor of darkness opens for him just as easily as always. "You make sure he doesn't start another collection of hearts any time soon."

"I'll do my best." Now Riku's lips definitely twitch. "Now shoo before anyone else notices you're gone."

"Roger that." With one last nod at them both, he steps into the darkness, and is gone.

It's going to be a long journey.


	4. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Disney Castle, Lea visits Ienzo. They have a lot to talk about.

Everything is nice and neat now, he notices as he walks into the study. The portrait of Xehanort is gone, the books arranged neatly in the shelves, and everything seems clean. Obviously, someone is still using the space. Well, at least he doesn't have to worry about everyone having left the castle.

"I heard you come in." The voice confirms his suspicions, coming from the high-backed chair facing away from the door. "It's considered polite to announce your arrival."

"Oh, come on, Ienzo." Lea grins as he walks further into the room. "You could at least pretend you're happy to have me back."

"Very funny." Ienzo stands up, now, stepping away from the chair. As Lea walks closer he sees several books open on the table. Of course. That'd explain why he's up in the middle of the night. Ienzo always was serious about his precious books. "For such an icky job, you certainly took your time."

"Uh, yeah." That's right, he'd just said he was going out to find the rest. Didn't really go that way. "Some things came up."

"So it would seem." Ienzo is good at hiding his reactions, but Lea still catches the way his eyes widen. "I'm assuming you're not just copying Braig's fashion sense with that patch."

"Yeah, no." He scratches the back of his head. "Could say I can thank Xigbar for this, though. You know those sharp-looking things around the handle of his guns? Yeah, turns out those actually are damn sharp."

"What happened?" Ienzo leans against the desk, trying to appear nonchalant, but there's still an alarmed look in his eyes. "You found him? And why'd you still call him Xigbar?"

"Well, figured it's just appropriate since he was still under Xehanort's influence." To say the least. "Said he's half Xehanort anyway. Did you know he was planning to put his own heart into all of us?"

"You mean Xehanort?" Ienzo's calm expression wavers again. "I have to say I wasn't aware of that part of the plan."

"That's what he was up to, anyway. Only his closest ever knew about it." Lea pauses. "The closest two, that is."

"I suppose I shouldn't bother to ask if you found Isa."

"Oh, found him all right. Fought to the death, too." Lea gives a dramatic sigh, because it's so much easier to be dramatic than to actually think about how it felt. "Didn't leave me much of a choice, really. And in thanks for that, Xigbar decided I didn't need any depth vision. Really nasty, those two."

"I thought he was your friend." There's a strange tone to Ienzo's voice. Lea knows the feeling, that very new feeling of actually understanding things like friendship and affection. "That's why you were so worried that he hadn't showed up, isn't it?"

"More or less. Apparently he decided Xehanort was better company than me, though." He leans against the wall, himself. Sure, he's all better now, but he's still feeling a bit tired. "That or he just got too far in. I'd figure once Xehanort's heart got into him, the rest didn't matter that much."

"What point would there be to it, though?" Ienzo asks. "I mean, it seems pretty convoluted. Going to all that trouble just to put his heart into us. Wasn't he looking for Kingdom Hearts precisely to control hearts?"

"Turns out that wasn't the whole plan." Lea makes a face. "The thing he was after all along was the X-blade, or so I heard. Figured that since the original was split into thirteen pieces of darkness and seven pieces of light, having those clash again would reforge the blade."

"So thirteen copies of himself would be the darkness, then?"

"Yeah. Or, as it turns out, eleven copies of himself, Saïx, and Xigbar." He looks to the side. It just wasn't fair, none of it was. "And on the other side, seven keyblade wielders."

Ienzo gives him a sharp look, now. "Seven? I wasn't aware there were ever that many."

"Yeah, well, there were Riku, Sora, and Mickey to begin with." Obviously. "Then they managed to reawaken a kid called Ventus, who was sleeping in Castle Oblivion, and brought a Master called Aqua back from the Realm of Darkness. After that, I was asked to bring Kairi. You know, the seventh princess that I kidnapped way back. Apparently she can wield a keyblade, too."

"That's still just six, though."

Lea chuckles faintly. "I just told you I'm the one who fought Saïx, and got Xigbar's blade to the face for my troubles. That tell you anything?"

Ienzo looks disbelieving. Well, fair enough, but he could at least bother to answer.

"Yeah, I know, seems unlikely. I mean, I certainly couldn't do that before, could I?" He reaches out his hand. It's so much easier now that he's used to it, feeling the handle in his grasp, the faint heat it gives off. "The old good-for-nothing."

"Well. That's... surprising." The good thing about Ienzo is, he recovers pretty quickly. "So since you're here, I presume the side of the thirteen lost?"

"More or less." Lea shrugs. "Got it all stabilized, too. I don't really understand the details, but I trust the wiser ones when they tell me so. Apparently Heartless and Nobodies should start to get less frequent now. I mean, obviously they're still around, but there shouldn't be any more once they're cleared out."

"Well, that's good to know." Ienzo glances toward the door. "Since you left, we didn't really have much to do or anywhere to go, so we got to work clearing out the castle. By now it's mainly safe aside from some last parts we haven't gotten around to. We've been talking about letting people in, a lot of them still haven't managed to get their homes restored, but we weren't sure if it would be safe."

"You're actually letting people in?" Lea can't help but grin. "That's unusually charitable."

"We do have hearts now, you realize." Ienzo rolls his eyes. "As I said, we don't have anywhere to go. This is home for a lot of us, after all, before we ever became Nobodies. So, it makes sense that we would want to make it habitable to humans now that we're more or less good guys."

"Sounds like a plan." Lea chuckles. "Oh, that reminds me. The castle used to belong to Ansem, right?"

"Right." Ienzo tenses a bit. "Before Xehanort... right. What about it?"

"Well, turns out he's not entirely gone." His grin widens. "Riku said it's probably going to take a bit, his body is in a different place than his mind or something, but eventually, he's probably going to be able to come back."

This time Ienzo's eyes fly wide. "What? He's going to return?"

"Uh, yeah. That a problem?"

"Depends on how you define 'problem'." Ienzo sighs. "I... cannot imagine he is going to be very happy with any of us."

"Eh. From what I've heard, he's pretty thick with the King. And, well, the King is of the opinion that what the Nobody has done shouldn't count for the human. Or something."

"It's kind of strange, having you talk about the King and Riku like you're the closest of friends." And there's the fast recovery again, along with a wry tone.

"Oh, but obviously we are." Okay, not exactly, but it's close enough. "This eye patch? Hand made by the queen herself. So apparently I've gone up in life."

"And Riku?" Ienzo raises his eyebrows, not that it's very visible under the hair. "I wouldn't imagine he's too happy with you, after everything we've done."

"Apparently getting killed to save Sora kind of gained me points in his eyes." Lea shrugs. "Even if I didn't do it for Sora."

"...Right. You never mentioned just how your Nobody got destroyed." Ienzo pauses. "But if you didn't do it for Sora..."

"Yeah, well. If it makes things any clearer, this happened after Sora got his memories back." Lea looks away, now. "All of them."

"Even the ones inside Roxas." It's not a question. "Is that why you've done all this? Keyblade and everything? Just because Roxas is a part of him?"

"No, it's not." Never just because of that. "Because Roxas was asleep inside him."

"You plan to separate him again? I can't imagine anyone agreeing with that plan."

"No. I plan to find Roxas." This gains him another disbelieving gaze. "Yeah, don't believe me, fine. But if three Keyblade Masters and a couple of wizards all say that Roxas is his own person, I'll take their word for it."

"But... Roxas was a Nobody."

"Yeah. Sora's Nobody, and we all know how normal that brat is." He shakes his head. "Apparently, Roxas grew a heart of his own. And that heart was resting inside Sora, except now it's not there anymore so I'll have to go out and find the brat myself."

"I see." As though he could. Nobody else can see it, not if they haven't gone through the same. "And you're looking for him now?"

"Yeah. Thought I'd stop by here to ask if you've seen him around, since apparently this is where Sora lost his heart, but if you thought he's gone I guess the answer is no."

"I'm afraid so. And I do think we would have known if we'd run into him."

"Right." Lea sighs. "To be honest, I wasn't too hopeful about this, either. I mean, it'd have been too easy if I could just pop back home and find him sitting here."

"I wouldn't say things have been too easy for you."

Lea snorts. "What, getting all sympathetic on me all of a sudden? Don't bother. I've made my own decisions from the start. Any risks I've taken, I've done so by choice. Sure, some things I didn't expect, but I wouldn't go back on any of my choices anyway." Losing an eye was a small price for taking down Xehanort and his plans.

"So it's worth it, then?" Ienzo looks directly at him, a strange expression on his face. "You've lost an eye and risked your life, managed to gain a keyblade, and killed your oldest friend, all because you can't give up hope that somehow, somewhere, a little Nobody lives on even though he's supposed to have returned to Sora?"

"Yeah." Quite simple in the end, isn't it. "Yeah, basically, that's it."

"How can you be so sure?" Ienzo's voice is quiet, now. "How can you justify all these risks, just because you've been told that he might have gained a heart?"

"Because I know it's possible." It all makes sense now, thinking back. "Because even back when I was a Nobody, the brat gave me a heart." He had joked about it before, but now, it seems to be the truth.

"He really is important to you, huh."

"Would have thought that was kind of obvious by the time I mentioned I got killed to keep him safe for another moment." Lea shrugs. "But hey, I wouldn't expect a brat like you to understand the matters of the heart~"

"I'm not a child." Ienzo frowns, and somehow that makes him look even younger. All that's missing is a pout, now.

"Sure you aren't." Lea chuckles. "Don't worry, I'm sure one day you'll find someone special, too~ Though it's got to be someone pretty damn special to survive being introduced to Even."

"Very funny." Ienzo makes a face. Yeah, totally not a brat. "So... you going to go out to look for Roxas elsewhere, then?"

"That's the plan, yeah." He pushes himself off the wall, now. He's wasted enough time already. "He's somewhere out there, and I'm going to find him."

"Any way we can contact you if we hear anything?" So, one moment he's making fun of him, and now he's offering help? Isn't that funny.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the King can figure out some way. He's got a talent for showing up unexpectedly." He scratches the back of his head, again. "Besides, I'll probably stop by every now and then anyway. Someone's got to make sure you don't wreck the whole place. It's my home, too, you know."

"We're not quite that reckless, thank you." Ienzo snorts, then turns serious. Not that he's ever very far from serious. "Don't get yourself killed."

"I'll try to avoid that. Wasn't too keen on it the first time around." He walks over, unable to resist the temptation of patting Ienzo's head. "And you, don't get involved in any immoral research that will crack all the worlds~ again."

Ienzo doesn't reply, but he's pretty sure he can hear a muttered curse as he walks out of the study.


	5. Interlude - an Educational Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea is gone, and Riku has to calm everyone down. Sora is surprisingly ignorant, which leads to some more learning on both of their part.

Someone's calling his name.

For a moment he can almost imagine it's just a part of his dream, there's no other reason why anyone would call for him with such a frantic tone, that's right it's just a dream...

"Riku! Riku, wake up!"

Well. That's definitely real, and besides loud enough to break through his sleep. Opening his eyes just enough to see, he finds Sora's face right above his, eyes wide with a look of urgency.

In his defense, he's still basically half asleep as he reaches his arms out to pull Sora down to his chest, then tries to snuggle into him to sleep for a bit longer. Sora's warm.

"Wah! Riku, wake up, you're being weird!" Oh, no, he's just too sleepy to actually worry about what he should and shouldn't do. "Riku, it's terrible!"

"Whuh?" Okay, maybe he should wake up properly. Letting Sora go, he blinks a few times, trying to get his brain back into gear. "What is?"

"Lea!" Sora sits up on his bed, looking a bit flustered though it's soon forgotten as he gets back to his wide-eyed look. "Lea's missing!"

"Oh." He yawns, turning to his side. "No, he's not. Now let me sleep."

"Yes he is! Kairi went to see him since he's usually up by now, but he wasn't anywhere! And the castle guards said they haven't seen him all morning!"

"Sora, he's not missing." He sits up now. Obviously Sora's not going to let him get any more sleep. "He just left last night. I'm aware of it, and Mickey is aware of it. By definition, he is not missing, since we knew about it."

"What do you mean, you knew about it?" Sora blinks, looking confused. Okay, so it's utterly adorable so Riku's not exactly going to complain, but sometimes he can be a bit slow.

"We saw him off, late last night. He said he didn't want to deal with everyone worrying and tons of goodbyes and whatever."

"So where'd he go, then?" Sora seems quite happy to sit on his bed even as Riku climbs out from the other side. "I mean, why'd he leave in the first place?"

"What do you think?" Riku stifles another yawn as he looks around for somewhat clean clothes. "He had something to do. Lea usually does, from what I've noticed."

"Oh, yeah! He always has some kind of a plan." Sora flops down on the bed, leaning on his elbows. Riku does his best not to think any naughty thoughts about Sora lying in his bed. "So what's his plan this time?"

"How about you let me get dressed so I can calm down any other panicked worriers at the same time?" Riku stretches a bit, then glances at Sora, only to find him with a weird look on his face. "What?"

"Nothing!" Sora's voice takes on a high-pitched squeak. "It's nothing!"

"Sore, you're flushing." Which is, again, pretty adorable, but also somewhat unusual. Sora tends to take most things in a stride, except when he's worried, and that's not a worried look.

"I'm not!" And now he gets even more flustered. Well, that's definitely unusual.

"You sure you don't have a fever or something?" Riku steps back to the bed, leaning closer to touch Sora's forehead. "Nah, doesn't feel like it. You sure you're all right?" He could swear Sora's flush gets even deeper, though.

"I don't have a fever!"

"Yeah, I just said it doesn't feel like it." Sora's definitely being strange. "Something the matter? I mean, aside from Lea running off in the middle of the night."

"Nothing's the matter." He's not convinced, but the look on Sora's face is the one where he knows it's useless trying to pry any further right now. "Uh, weren't you going to get dressed?"

"Right." A clear distraction, that much is obvious, but at the same time Sora is right. "Wouldn't want to let everyone get into an utter frenzy of worry."

By the time he gets himself clothed, Sora seems more or less normal again, though the way he grasps Riku's arm still speaks of some urgency. "Come on now! Kairi's really worried, and I think Xion is, too!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming, you don't have to drag me." And why is it him who has to do all the explaining, anyway? Lea could have at least bothered to leave a note or something.

Thankfully Kairi turns out to be only worried, not quite as panicky as Sora had been. As soon as Riku explains that Lea left on his own and was not dragged out of bed by some mysterious bad guy, she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Really, though, he could have tried not to worry everyone," Kairi remarks, setting her hands on her hips. "Especially since he's still recovering! What if the healers didn't think he's fit to leave?"

"Frankly, I think that's one of the reasons he left without telling anyone," Riku points out. "I know Lea can be rash sometimes, but I don't think he's an idiot. Well, most of the time he isn't."

"He wouldn't leave if he wasn't ready." Xion's voice is quiet, but enough to draw their attention to where she is leaning against the wall. She still seems awkward around others, not that Riku can really blame her. Lea is the only one who actually ever met her before, and even he didn't have memories of her until she was brought back. Riku himself was surprised to find her inside Sora's heart, though afterward he did recall meeting her in Sora's dream of the islands.

"He would if he thought it's important enough." Riku hates to admit it, but Sora has a point. "I mean, he's done crazy stuff before."

"This is too important, though." Xion hugs herself, looking to the side. Poor girl, knowing that her only friend is running off who knows where. "He wouldn't go if he wasn't sure he can handle it, because he can't fail this time."

"So what's he doing, anyway?" Sora looks at Riku, now. "Riku, you talked with him, right? You must know what he's up to!" Yeah, and obviously Xion knows, too, yet Sora chooses to interrogate him instead.

"He's looking for Roxas." Sora's eyes widen at that, and even Kairi looks shocked. "He's got it in his head that since I couldn't find Roxas inside your heart, he must be somewhere in another world."

"Well, that is pretty important," Sora agrees. "But still, he should have told us! We could help him look. We could even have gone looking before he got better!"

"Sora, that's not how it works." Kairi touches Sora's arm, and Riku is surprised to find a spark of jealousy rushing through him. Okay, now that's just ridiculous. "Lea has to do this himself. Besides, I think he's the one who has the best chance of finding Roxas, wherever he is."

"Well, obviously he'll find Roxas the easiest, since he knows Roxas the best." Yeah, except it's not just that. "But even then, Xion could help him! You know Roxas well, too, don't you?" He looks now at Xion, an earnest look on his face. Oh, Sora. He's got to be the only one who hasn't realized it yet.

"I, ah, I do." Xion bites her lip. "But I don't have the same connection with Roxas that Lea does. Nobody does."

"What? Of course you do! You're all friends, right? Just like Riku and Kairi and me." Much though Riku hates to admit it, that hurts, just a bit.

"That's not what it's about, though." Kairi's tone is gentle, as though explaining to a little child. Though then, Sora is being somewhat obtuse. "Sora, to Lea, Roxas is someone... special. You know that, right?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Oh, yes. Definitely obtuse.

"Lea is my friend, yes, and Roxas is my friend, too." Riku could swear Xion glances at him with some meaning in her eyes, but that has to be just his imagination. "However, the two of them are even closer than that. Closer than I am to either of them."

"But how's that possible, if you're all friends?"

"Sora, not even you can be this thick." Riku sighs. It's certainly not nice of him, being this harsh, but Sora really isn't getting it. "Sora, Lea gave his life once to protect Roxas inside you. I know you'd probably do that for a sick puppy if the chance came, but most people don't do that for just anyone."

"Yeah, because they're friends."

"They're not just friends, though." Kairi looks at Sora seriously. "Sora, Roxas is not just Lea's friend. Roxas is his heart."

Sora blinks. Then he blinks again. "You mean..."

"Lea loves Roxas." Xion's voice is even quieter, now. "I think in some way he did even before we all had hearts, even if it's not supposed to be possible."

"And that's why Lea is the one who can find him," Riku adds, his voice low as well. "That's why he has to be the one to find him. If Minnie disappeared, do you think Mickey would just sit back and let others search for her, friends or not?"

"Of course not." Sora blinks again. "But... Roxas isn't a girl, right?" There's a look of dawning realization on his face. "Wait. Is Lea a girl?"

"No. No, neither of them is a girl." Riku resists the urge to slam his face at the closest wall, even if it might be less resistant. "Lea is a boy, Roxas is a boy, and Lea still loves him. Are you seriously saying it never crossed your mind that it's possible?"

"Uh, no. Not really." Sora scratches his head, looking utterly clueless. "I mean, I always thought someone can only be that kind of special if one of you is a girl and the other one is a boy."

"Well, it's not quite like that." Kairi chuckles, then takes on a teasing tone. "You know, Sora, sometimes I wonder if you're still asleep."

"Hey, that's not nice!" Sora frowns, not that he could ever be truly angry at Kairi. "It's not my fault that I've never thought about it!"

"Well, you must be sleepwalking, then, because your eyes seem to be closed." This time Riku is certain Xion glances at him. "Sora, just about everyone else knew about Lea's feelings for Roxas."

"So why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Uh, because we all thought it was obvious?" Riku rolls his eyes. "Now, if there's nothing else I need to explain, can I get back to sleep? You did wake me up."

"Oh, come on, Riku." Kairi's smile turns the slightest bit sly. "Like you'd ever complain about Sora crawling into your bed."

He considers it a matter of heroic resolve that he manages not to blush.

Since Sora seems to have calmed down now, Riku decides to have some more sleep. Sure, Sora is usually the one who naps all the time, but then he had been up rather late the night before. Besides, if he knows Sora at all, he'll be running around for a while now to ask everyone if they knew about Lea and Roxas, which should hopefully keep him out of trouble for a moment.

Of course, what he does not expect when he wakes up and wanders out of his room is to find a very serious-looking Sora sitting alone on a balcony, apparently deep in thought.

"Yo." Riku comes to a halt in front of Sora. "Something the matter this time?"

"Huh? No, no." Sora seems almost guilty for having been surprised. "I was just thinking."

"Try not to hurt yourself." Riku steps to his side. "Mind if I sit?" A thoughtful Sora rarely leads to anything good, certainly not when left unchecked. Some supervision might be in order.

"Uh. Go ahead." Well, isn't that so very welcoming. Nevertheless, Riku drops down next to Sora, turning his eyes up to the sky.

"So. Anything in particular you're thinking about?"

"Just, well. Stuff." Sora isn't looking at him. Well, that's an interesting reaction. "Nothing important."

"Seems pretty important to me if it's bothering you like this." Riku reaches out, touching Sora's arm. "Come on. First you acted weird in the morning, and now you're being all serious."

"I told you, it's nothing." Yeah, and the sky's purple with red polka dots.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Even if there are things Riku himself can't tell.

"Sure." So why doesn't he sound at all sure?

"So. Anything you want to tell me?"

For a moment, Sora stays quiet. Then, just as Riku is about to conclude that there is nothing he feels like sharing, he blurts out, "Ithinkyou'respecialtometooandumstuff."

"Huh?" Okay, that went too fast for him to even try to interpret anything. "Mind slowing down?"

Sora squeaks, turning his face away. Well, so much for merely asking.

"Sora, please. I couldn't make out a single word." He touches his arm again, hoping to calm him down. "I promise I won't laugh or anything."

"It's not laughing that I'm afraid of."

"So what are you afraid I'll do?" Curiouser and curiouser.

"I don't know. Get mad at me or something."

"Sora." Getting a bit bolder, he slides his hand down Sora's arm, grasping his hand. "There's no way I could ever get mad at you, I promise. So there's no reason for you to be afraid."

Sora hesitates for another moment, biting his lip in a way that would be utterly adorable if it didn't mean that Sora is troubled by something. Finally, he draws a deep breath. "I think you're special to me, too. And, um. Stuff."

Riku pauses. Somehow, being able to make out the actual words isn't making this much clearer at all. "Right. And why do you think that?"

"No reason." Is that a tiny flush he sees?

"Sora, you're obviously bothered. You wouldn't be bothered for no reason." He squeezes Sora's hand to hopefully reassure him. "What do you mean, special?" No, Riku, no getting hopeful. That way lie only broken hearts.

"Well, you know. Special."

"No, I don't know, Sora. You have to tell me if you want me to understand."

"You know." Finally, Sora turns to face him, looking almost afraid. That's not an expression Sora should ever have, ever. "Like Roxas is special to Lea."

Riku blinks. Okay, he's still not daring to be hopeful, but either Sora's really confused or the world is finally tired of throwing crap his way. "You mean..."

"Right." Sora looks away, teeth worrying his lip.

"And why'd you suddenly decide that this must be the case?"

"Well, I didn't know! I mean, I didn't even really know it's possible! Because, you know, you're a guy."

Riku snorts. "Sora, you know most people figure out who they like based on, well, who they like, and not on who they think they should like?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think it was that! I mean, you're my friend, right? So I just thought it was that. But then you talked about Lea and Roxas and, uh, I started thinking."

"Thinking about what?" He still hasn't let go of Sora's hand.

"About you. And all my other friends. And how Kairi's my friend, too, but I never get a weird feeling in my stomach when I look at Kairi. Not like, uh." That's definitely a blush, now.

"Like when you saw me stretching without a shirt." Riku can't help a small smirk. "Sora. Are you saying you got turned on by looking at me?"

There's no response, unless he counts Sora's face turning into a close approximation of a tomato. Well, he supposes that works, too.

"Sora." He entangles their fingers, one by one. "When you came to wake me up, remember what I did?"

"Uh, yeah. You hugged me. That was kind of weird."

"Yeah, I did. And do you know why?"

"I don't know. Were you still dreaming?"

"Not quite." Riku gives him a small smile. "Because I figured that being half asleep, I could get away with it without you wondering too much."

Sora's eyes widen a bit. "Wait. Do you mean..."

"Sora, I like you. Yes, more than I like any of my friends. Yes, weird feelings in my stomach and all, ever since we were old enough that I actually thought about such things. You're just so damn clueless, I always figured you weren't interested at all."

"I never knew." Yeah, obviously not, or they wouldn't be having this conversation now.

"That's why I let Lea go without a question," Riku adds, his tone quiet. "Because I knew that if it were you, I'd want to be the one to bring you home, too."

"Really?" Sora's hand tightens around his, now. "You'd go looking for me?"

"Sora, you really are an idiot sometimes, you know." Riku snorts. "I wouldn't just go looking for you." Before Sora can say anything, he places a finger over his mouth. Sora's lips are warm. "I've already done it, remember? I brought you back from the dreams. And if you ever dare go missing again, I will bring you home again, as many times as I need to."

"Um. Right." Sora looks at him, his expression suddenly serious. "Riku?"

"Yeah, Sora?"

"When someone's special like that... you usually kiss them, right?"

Obviously there is only one way to answer that.


	6. Familiar Tune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea runs into someone familiar in Atlantica. More catching up is in order.

He's always hated Atlantica.

Of course, it isn't like he's been there often; very rarely did anything noteworthy to the Organisation happen in this particular world, and when something did, it was more often than not Demyx who got sent to sort it out. The idiot was always all too happy to go. He suspects this was as much to do with the opportunity to goof off as it was because of all the water.

Lea, though, hated the place as Axel, and he isn’t much fonder of it now. The water surrounding him makes his movements weird, damps down even his strongest fire spells, changes everything about how he moves and acts. And then there is the tail, of course, the long and scaled tail where his legs should be by any right, making it all that the more weird. If he had any kind of a choice, he wouldn't be here at all.

However, at the moment he has no choice. Sora has visited here, more than once, and as such he has to check the place.

It's a welcome break, he supposes, with no Heartless or Nobodies to deal with. There's a reason he decided to check it first, while he still needs to regain his strength before visiting the more hazardous worlds. All he has to face are annoyingly cheerful seafood that don't even have the good sense to be on a plate, insisting on singing instead. Even now, exploring the deeper groves and nooks along the seabed, he could swear he is hearing one of those ear-grating tunes.

Wait. He is hearing it. And it sounds damn familiar, too.

A part of him, a rather big part, votes for turning tail and swimming the other way as fast as he can manage. However, some form of morbid curiosity forces him to stay on his track, approaching the singer.

Besides, maybe the idiot knows something.

As soon as he clears the last chunk of coral between him and the singer, he notices he wasn't just imagining things. There is that stupid grin again, right under the stupid hair that stays up as though it was full of gel even underwater, which somehow annoys him even more for how similar it is to Roxas'. Demyx doesn't seem to have noticed him yet, quite content to lie on a big rock as though sunbathing, singing loud enough to drive even the fish away. The idiot always missed all the important things.

"I should have known you'd end up here."

The singing ceases now for a surprised second before Demyx bolts upright, looking around until he spots him. "Axel!" The grin on his face gets even wider, as though he's genuinely happy to see Lea. "Been a while since I saw your ugly mug."

"It's Lea, thanks. And calling me ugly? Have you looked into a mirror lately?" Lea tsks. "Up to nothing productive as usual, I see."

"Because you're obviously one to speak." Demyx shakes his head. "Lea? That explains some things, I suppose."

"Oh? Such as?" Can he actually be so clueless as to have no idea what's going on? Though then, he rather doubts the news would have reached Atlantica.

"Well, how I'm alive again, for one thing. And why everything feels so different."

"Everything feels. That's the difference." The oh so painful difference.

"Yeah, I guess." Demyx swims closer, somehow making it seem far easier than it should be by any right. Lea supposes this is his real element, so it kind of makes sense. Not that it makes him any less annoyed about his own cumbersome tail. "One moment I was dying, and the next moment I wake up back home."

"Wait. Home? You're from Atlantica?"

"Uh, yeah. What of it?"

"Eh, nothing. Just explains a lot about you, I guess." Like the water and the music and the general slacking attitude. "You never told me you were from here."

"You never asked." Demyx shrugs. "So what brings you here? Because one thing I know for sure is that you are not from around here."

"Yeah, thankfully not. I'd be bored out of my mind in a week and turning homicidal in another." He twitches his tail, scaring away a little fish that had been getting too close. Serves it right, trying to bug a snake. "Why d'you think I'm here? I'm looking for something."

"Any chance of telling me what that something is?" Demyx grins. "I might be able to help, you know. Local connections and all."

"Yeah, I somehow doubt you'll be of much help." Lea shakes his head. "I'm looking for Roxas."

"Roxas?" All of a sudden, the grin is gone. "But, Axel —"

"Lea." It's bad enough the others won't let go of it, with their dopey grins and pretending he never was different. Demyx at least should know the difference between real and Nobody. …Whatever his own real name is. It had never come up before.

"Fine, Lea. I mean, you… you do know that he's gone, right?"

"Because he returned to Sora, yeah. Except not." Riku said he was there, but now he isn't. Meaning he has to be somewhere else. "I've got it in good confidence that he managed to grow his own heart before getting wiped out."

"That's possible?" Demyx blinks.

"Apparently. Hell, I'd started getting my own back before I even got killed." His hands clench before he forces them to relax again. No reason to get angry. "Besides, Sora's special somehow. Roxas isn't the only one who got trapped inside him. Except we got the others out, but Roxas isn't anywhere to be found, so I'm looking for him."

"And you're sure he is out there somewhere?" Demyx takes on that careful tone again, as though afraid he'll upset Lea. Heh. At least he has the heart to get upset, now.

"Positive. Hell, if Xion could get a heart, Roxas definitely did."

"Xion?" Another blink. Well, he supposes it's good to know that getting his heart back hasn't suddenly turned Demyx into some kind of a genius. That would have been just damn unsettling. "I think I vaguely remember that…"

"Yeah. You might remember it better once she gets used to existing again." Light, their lives are so messed up. "Roxas is somewhere, I know that. So, I'm checking all the worlds Sora went, to see if he's materialized in one of them."

"And if he isn't? What are you going to do then?"

"Then I'm going into Sora's heart and bringing him out." Because if Roxas isn't anywhere in the worlds, he will be in there. He does trust Riku that much, for better or worse.

"You're going into his heart. Right." Demyx looks dubious. Lea supposes he can't blame him. "Look, I know I'm not any kind of scientist, but even I know that it's not as simple as that."

"Never said it was simple. However, there's one way to do it." As he gets a questioning look, he smirks. "It is possible to enter hearts… if you're a Keyblade Master."

Demyx stares at him like he'd just grown another head. "And… you're going to do that how, exactly?"

"Well, that's the other reason I'm going around." Still smirking, he reaches out his hand, concentrating. Even with all the water resisting his fire, he feels the handle forming in his hand, sees the blade heat the water into a torrent of bubbles as it fades into being. The place might mess with his magic, but this is something even the water can't close out. "Gotta get some practice with this."

"Okay. Wow. You've got a keyblade." Great, he's catching on. "So, you really think you can find Roxas?"

"I know I can." He looks at his keyblade for another moment before letting it disappear again. No need for it here. "I just have to look long enough."

"Well, good luck with that." Demyx actually sounds sincere, instead of mocking or sarcastic. Funny things, hearts. "Um. I'd offer to let you know if he shows up here, but if you're going to be world-hopping, it might get a bit difficult."

"Just send a word to Radiant Garden. Ienzo and the others have settled down there, and they can send someone after me if need be." Like the King. One day he'll figure out how the little thing always manages to show up exactly when he's needed. Even Lea only managed the dramatic last-minute rescue once or twice, and that took a lot of careful advance planning.

"Radiant Garden. Got it." Demyx nods. "I'll also ask people I know to keep an eye out for a kid with a keyblade. I mean, unless they're giving those away like puppies now, considering even you've got one."

"Oi, can it. I worked hard for this thing. Not that you'd know what working hard means." Lea makes a face before turning serious. "Thanks, though. I mean, seriously."

"Don't mention it." Demyx waves his tail in a dismissive manner. "I've got a heart now, too, remember? I know what it's like to pine for someone."

"I'm not pining. I'm actually doing something to get him back."

"Yeah, well, not my fault the palace guards are far too enthusiastic about their job. Not much to do, I guess."

"You're into one of the princesses." It isn't much of a question; rather, it is the only possible conclusion from that comment. However ridiculous it is to think of Demyx dreaming of royalty, but then, they do things quite differently around here.

"And she's very much into me, thank you very much." Demyx gives a dramatic sigh. "Not that you'd know what it's like to deal with an overly protective father getting in the way of your love."

"Yeah, no I don't. I got the easy deal, I know, only having to save the world and everything." Okay, so maybe he had a little help with that from all the other keyblade wielders, but that part is irrelevant.

"Totally easy." Demyx pauses. "I like the face, by the way. Looks much less evil without the makeup. Much more approachable."

"Yeah, I'll let you know when I give a damn about how you like my face."

"Should I ask about the eye?"

"Wow, I was wondering if you'd noticed at all. Half expected you to scream about it as your greeting."

"Yeah, unbelievable, isn't it? I can actually be discreet sometimes."

"Let's just say I pissed of Xigbar and leave it at that."

"Fair enough. I presume you took him down, then, since you've still got the other one?"

"Something like that." Among all the other things. He manages a grin, though. "Suppose I should get going, before you decide to start singing again. Don't let the guards kill you. Need to have someone looking out for Roxas around here, after all."

"So nice to know that you care."

Oh, yes. He cares.

It's a wonderful feeling, caring.


	7. Thinking of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea gets help from a fairy lady and helps her in turn. Of course, kids get into trouble.

Neverland is not exactly one of his favorite places.

Not that he has anything in particular against the place, but it just rubs him the wrong way. A big part of it is, he suspects, the fact that the only times he ever came here in the Organization, he was working with Roxas.

Now he's all alone, and Roxas isn't anywhere to be seen.

Well, it's no use to stand here and wonder. He's got a spiky teenager to find.

For a moment he actually tries to fly, but finds his efforts useless. Oh well. It shouldn't be much of a surprise, given how long it's been since his visit. The magic, whatever it was, would have worn off by now. Better just get used to getting around on foot.

Which would, of course, be infinitely easier if the whole place didn't consist of islands and rocks and sea.

It doesn't take long for him to be utterly exhausted and frustrated running around, but he's not going to give up that easily. There are so many places where Roxas could be, and he's just barely scratched the surface of this world. If he has to swim to every island in this stupid sea to find him, then he will, exhausting or not.

Oh, light, he hopes he won't have to swim to every island.

A little jingling sound draws his attention first, before he even sees the shining light from the corner of his eye. As he turns to look, the little fairy is there, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, hello, little miss." Lea gives her a lopsided grin. "You wouldn't have happened to see Roxas around here, would you?"

She tilts her head as though not sure what he's talking about. That, or she's just being difficult.

"You know. Roxas? The kid who was with me last time? Black coat like this, brown spiky hair?"

She seems to think for a moment, then shakes her head with another little tingling sound.

"I see." Lea feels like a deflating balloon. "Well, suppose it was worth a try." Swimming it is, then.

She hovers nearby for a moment, then flies up to his face again. Looks like she's trying to say something, judging by the worried look on his face.

"What? I can't understand a word you say, you realize." Lea raises an eyebrow. "Let me guess. You need help with something?"

She nods vigorously, then mimes what seems to be whacking something. Lea can't help but grin.

"Heartless trouble, have you?"

Another nod. Well, he supposes he can't blame her for not being able to take Heartless out by herself.

"Well, tell you what. You give me some more of that sparkly stuff of yours, and I'll follow you to wherever you need the Heartless away from. Deal?"

She still looks suspicious, even though obviously she's the one who needed his help. What, did she expect him to follow her on foot?

"I kind of need it to get around, you know." He summons his keyblade, now, startling her if the little jump is anything to go by. "I promise I'll help you, but you'll have to help me first."

After a moment's thought, she nods, then flies over him with the familiar shower of sparkling golden dust. Lea pushes away the memory of Roxas standing right beside him, then focuses. First, he needs to get in the air.

He closes his eyes, and he could swear he is seeing Roxas, so clear and vibrant and just plain alive right before his eyes. If he reaches out his hand he'll be able to touch him, surely, yet he doesn't dare to even try for fear of shattering the image instead. He can't do that, after all. Can't break the imaginary Roxas before he's found the real deal again.

Instead of reaching out, he focuses on thinking. Thinking about Roxas, about the warm feeling he gets as he recalls that face, that special sensation that first convinced him that perhaps he might still have a heart or at least feel like he did. Roxas' words are clear in his mind, as though they are just being whispered into his ear, a simple request to believe in him.

Of course. Some days, that's the only thing he can believe in.

He's not sure when his feet leave the ground, but as he opens his eyes again, he is in the air, floating off to the eternally dark sky. After a moment to get his bearings, he turns to the fairy, who is flying little circles around him.

"So. Where'd you need me to whack stuff, again?"

She actually looks surprised, the poor thing.

It's not that difficult, in the end, though they do run into some pretty big Heartless, probably because nobody has been around to clean them up for a while. It's nothing he can't handle, though, and since he now has a Keyblade, they shouldn't even come back. The fairy lady mostly hides in his hood, not that he can blame her. Her natural defenses seem to consist of flying higher than the enemy, and… well, that's about it. At least while she's in his hood, she's not distracting him from the actual enemies.

It's after he's brought down a particularly big and nasty Phantomtail that he hears the cries for help. For a moment he wonders if the fairy has finally learned to speak comprehensibly, then realizes there are several voices, coming from above him. Looking around, he sees three heads poking out over the edge of a particularly high rock.

"Uh. You know those people?" After all, she's the local here.

Apparently she does, judging by the sudden frantic jingling as she flies out of his hood, waving her little arms toward the rock. Well, okay, he's got the hint.

Lea flies up to the rock right behind the fairy lady, occasionally glancing around for any remaining Heartless. There are none, though, or at least none show their faces by the time he's flown up high enough to see the people in need of help.

Kids. It's kids, and rather strange-looking ones at that, too, dressed up like some kind of animals. They seem relieved at first to see the fairy, only for their eyes to widen as they spot Lea.

"A pirate! It's a flying pirate! Oh, now we're done for!"

"Oh, shut up, I'm not a pirate." Lea sighs, watching as the fairy flies around, making sure they're all right. "What exactly are you doing here?" The rock seems to be more accurately a cliff, with the mouth of a cave behind them, stuffed with rocks. Well, that direction's obviously blocked, but if they know the fairy, couldn't they have just flown off?

"Well, we were just looking through the caves when something really big and nasty came out," one of the boys explains, one dressed like a fox. "And then we ran off and closed the hole behind us but then we couldn't get away!"

"Right, because of the cliff. Well, fairy lady is here now, and I took care of the monster, so you can just fly off."

"It's not that easy!" Of course. Nothing is ever easy, is it? "Our tails got caught when we closed the hole!"

Oh. Looking closer, he can see the tails in each of their costumes, with the ends pinned under the stones. How careless would they have to have been to manage that?

"Right. Well, if fairy lady can give you a pinch of sparkly stuff, I can take care of the stones."

"Her name is Tinker Bell!"

"Well, she hasn't exactly told me that." And yet, he has to deal with her angry little jingles before she gives the boys a shower. "Okay, get ready to fly off… Aero!"

It's easier than he expected, getting the stones to fly off with his whirlwind. He supposes the kids wouldn't have lodged them very firmly, panicked and small as they are. Though that still doesn't explain why they didn't just get the stones off their stupid tails themselves.

A roar bursts out of the mouth of the cave, the sound of something very big and hungry. Ah, right. That's why.

The kids at least have the good sense and panic to fly off as soon as they're free, leaving Lea alone on the cliff as the footsteps of something very big and heavy start approaching.

"Oh, right." He sighs, taking a better grip of his keyblade. "Almost forgot. This is what you get for being a good guy."

That is about the only complaint he gets out before he is attacked by the second Phantomtail of the day. What was it even doing in a cave? Phantomtails are very much characterized by not being in caves. Or underground in general. Or, well, anything but airborne. They can fly, damn it.

Well, he'd probably best not waste his time wondering where it came from. Especially with that pesky being able to fly thing, and the kids who are now screaming at him to take the monster down. He probably shouldn't let them get eaten, even if it would put a stop to the screams after a while.

Roxas would be so proud of him right now.

This one is somewhat harder to defeat than the first one, probably because it's angry at having been shut in the cave, or because he is already somewhat tired from the first battle. However, he manages to get it down at last, without even having any losses in the screaming audience, by either him or the Heartless. If that doesn't prove he's one of the good guys, then nothing will.

Of course, as luck would have it, as soon as he lands to dig for a potion in his things, the kids fly to him, again accusing him of being a pirate.

"Oh, shut up," he sighs as he finally locates a potion and downs it right away. "How exactly am I a pirate? I don't even have a ship."

"Yeah, but you've got an eye-patch." Is the brat seriously trying to poke at his ruined eye? "Only pirates have eye-patches."

"Not true. The one I got this one from wasn't a pirate, and he had one, too." A smirk spreads over his face. "Look out, it might be catching."

The brat draws his hand away with a yelp. Geez, they really are pretty naive around here.

"Well, if you're not a pirate, what are you doing here?" demands the biggest of the boys, dressed like a fox. "The only adults who are here are pirates!"

"Hey, I'm here, aren't I? So obviously I'm the exception to the rule." He shrugs. "I'm looking for someone."

"Oh? Did you lose someone?" a smaller boy blinks at him.

"Something like that. The fairy lady —" an angry jingle, oh, right, "Tinker Bell saw him when I last visited. She said he hasn't seen him, but I thought I'd take a look myself, anyway."

"Well, Peter Pan sometimes brings lost boys here," the oldest says. "That's how we got here. But he hasn't brought anyone new lately."

"Yeah, well, the one I'm looking for is somewhat older than you." He sighs. "You said there aren't any adults around here, right? What about boys older than you?"

"No, there aren't." The kids all shake their heads. "There's only Peter Pan, and he's always been here."

"Right." Just his luck, isn't it. "Well, I suppose I'll still take a quick look around just to make sure. Unless the fairy lady has any more Heartless for me to take down?" Another annoyed jingle. "I'll just take that as a no, Miss Tinker Bell."

He'd better get moving if he wants to check everywhere before the week's over. He didn't even realize just how big this world is. And because flying around would be too easy, the largest island is full of forests, too.

Well, he never thought he was taking on an easy task when he set out.

It's going to be very much worth it when he finds Roxas, though.


	8. Relationship Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea's trip to Agrabah takes a surprising turn when he has to give advice to a hesitant groom.

Agrabah is dry and hot as always, which rather delights Lea. After Atlantica and the sea air of Neverland, it's a welcome change and a chance to let his powers recharge. Though he's not quite as tied to fire as he used to be as a Nobody, it's still a major part of his magic, and the preference for warmth hasn't gone anywhere. He just functions better when it's hot, regardless of whether he's using fire or not.

Roxas once called him a lizard, after somehow finding out about the whole cold-blooded thing. Lea won't even move if it's not warm enough, he'd said, and Lea had chuckled and pointed out he kept running after the kids anyway whenever they got into trouble.

Okay, he does kind of hope he'd locate Roxas before having to go to the Land of Dragons. But that's just because he wants to find Roxas as soon as possible, of course. If he has to, he'll go anywhere for Roxas' sake, hot or cold.

Light, he hopes he won't have to go there. He's heard they have snow.

As he wanders around the city, though, he notices that Agrabah is not quite the dream place it usually is. While it's indeed delightfully warm and dry and he can just feel his hair standing up again after the humidity of Neverland, it's also swarming with people. Now, it has rarely been empty, but usually he's seen relatively few people around outside the marketplace, the locals doubtlessly preferring to stay indoors during the hottest hours of the day. Now, though, he can't take two steps without almost running into someone despite it being around noon.

Well. This warrants investigation, and not just because it'll be hard to find Roxas in a crowd like this.

Thankfully it is easy enough to pick up the rumors going around, what with everyone talking excitedly. Apparently the city is preparing for a royal wedding as the princess is planning to marry. This suits Lea just fine. Sure, during an Organization mission this would have been a disaster, with far too many people around to do anything without detection. However, he is not with the Organization anymore, and does not have to worry about getting detected. After everything, it's kind of refreshing to be around so many people again. It's a nice confirmation that he is indeed alive, alive and human and with a heart of his very own, despite all the attempts to the contrary on Xehanort's part.

Wandering over to the marketplace, he buys some fruit, snacking on it as he continues walking along. The fruit is sweet and juicy, just what he needs —

To be snatched out of his hand, apparently. Looking around, he can't locate a culprit at first; people are milling around, but nobody seems to be suspiciously hasty in their retreat. Why would anyone want a half-eaten fruit when he had several untouched ones at his arm, anyway?

Peeking around a corner into a shadowed nook, he finds the thief. Sitting at a window, a small monkey is busy eating what little remains of his fruit. And, as though he needs more proof, there is a man scolding it for the crime.

"Abu! Where'd you get that? Some vendor's going to —"

"Yo." Lea interrupts his tirade. "That your monkey?"

"Ah, did he steal from you? I'm terribly sorry, sir, I'll be sure to —" Now the man turns around, eyes widening as he sees Lea.

"Something wrong with my face?" Lea raises an eyebrow. Okay, so the one eye deal is pretty unusual, but it usually just gets him another glance at best, not a look like he were a ghost.

"Uh. No. Right, no, not at all." The man pauses. "That coat… you wouldn't know Roxas, would you?"

Suddenly, Lea's heart skips a beat. "Roxas?" All the fruit scatter to the ground as he rushes forward, the monkey making a beeline for the closest, but Lea doesn't give a damn as he grasps the man's shoulders. "You've seen him? When? Where?"

"Uh… no, not exactly." The man seems startled. "I mean, a friend of mine saw him. I just thought, with that coat…"

"Ah." He lets his hands fall, shoulders sagging just a bit. "Right. Sorry."

"So. I take it you know him, then?"

"Something like that." Lea manages a half-smile. "The brat's gone missing, so I got pretty eager at the thought of you having seen him."

"Uh, sorry about getting your hopes up, I guess." The man scratches the back of his head. "The name's Aladdin. Roxas helped me and my friends out before. I mean, I didn't know it at the time, but I heard about it later from my friend. When I saw your coat, I thought… maybe he could help me again."

"Assuming that I know him. Well, yeah, you're right." Deep breath. Act like an adult, Lea. "I'm Lea. Now, I'm not sure what kind of help you need, but if it's monsters, I can handle that."

"Afraid it's nothing quite that straightforward." Is Aladdin… embarrassed? "I was hoping to… well, talk."

"Talk? I can do talking." Sometimes too much, as some would say.

"Well, it's kind of personal." Even more embarrassed. "My friend, well… he said Roxas was pretty good at that kind of things."

"Roxas? Good with personal things? Makes me wonder about your friend, no offense." Lea rolls his eyes. "Try me. I mean, what do you have to lose?"

"Right." Aladdin sighs, seeming a bit hesitant for another moment. "I'm getting married."

"Okay." And that's a problem? "So why'd you need help with that? Fear your bride will be unhappy when he compares your wedding with the royal one coming up?"

"If only." Aladdin makes a face. "See, my wedding is the royal one."

"Right." This guy? In his ratty clothes, with a thieving monkey, marrying a princess? Sure, and Lea looks so much better with blue hair. "So what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure if I want to." Another dramatic sigh. "I mean, of course I want to get married, I love Jasmine and everything, but… I'm not sure I'm ready yet."

"What's there to be ready for?"

"It's not exactly a little thing, marrying a princess." No shit. "I grew up on the streets, you see. I'm used to coming and going as I please. When we're married, I'll really be a prince. I can't just run around without a worry anymore."

"That's your problem? You're going rags to riches and that's a bad thing?" Lea snorts. "At least you're not marrying her for the status, I guess."

"Never! Jasmine's just the sweetest and most beautiful woman in the world~ And I love her so much." Well, those at least sounded like pretty legitimate reasons for marriage. "And I want to have her as my wife, I'm just… not sure if I'm ready for the change. All I want to do is just run away, except I can't do that to Jasmine."

"Right." Lea leans against the nearby wall. Damn kids and their stupid relationship problems. "Well, I happen to think you're an idiot."

"What?!" Great, at least he's paying attention.

"I said, you're an idiot." He rubs the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache. It's like dealing with Demyx, except he's at least never had to see Demyx being lovesick. "You know why I'm trying to find Roxas?"

"Because he's your friend?"

"No. Because he's my heart." Damn near literally. "Because I happen to want all the things you're considering running away from. I want to see his smile when I wake up, no matter where I fall asleep. I want to know that no matter where I go or what I do, I'll always have him by my side. I want to make a home with the person dearest to me, so even if we go away for some time, we can always come back to a place full of bright memories and smiles. I want to be able to reach out my hand and touch him, just to make sure he's real and not just another desperate dream." He's being so sappy now, but he really doesn't care. "I've been running around for the last dozen or so years, and believe me, it's not worth it. It's not worth going to sleep alone, or waking up and seeing nothing familiar, or looking to your side and not finding the one you're dreaming of. You'd take up that loneliness, just for a little bit of freedom that'll go sour in a handful of lonely mornings? If you seriously considered that even for a moment, you're a damn idiot."

"I — I didn't think of it like that." Aladdin looks almost startled. "I mean, I never wanted to give up Jasmine!"

"Well, she's a princess. She deserves to be treated like one. She's not going to put up with you sneaking around and dropping by when you feel like it. You want a princess, you act like a prince. It's kind of part of the package." If Kairi were there, she probably would have some sharp words about his treatment of princesses. But then, he isn't planning to marry her.

"I… guess you're right." Aladdin scratches the back of his head again. Light, this shouldn't be so difficult. "It's just… kind of scary, I guess."

"Commitment tends to be." Lea shrugs. "I can't tell you what to do or what not to do, really. Some people put more weight on the freedom bit. Light knows that when I was younger, I'd have been terrified at the thought of getting tied to one place, or even just one person. Now I'd give damn near anything to have Roxas with me and never let go of him." Well. He already gave his life once just to allow Roxas to exist.

"What should I do, then?" Has the kid not even been listening?

"I told you, I can't say what's right for you. You'll just have to weigh your options. Think about whether running free wherever you want is worth never being close to your princess again. And believe me, if you abandon her right before your wedding, it's going to take more than a cute face for her to take you back. Even I know that, and princesses aren't exactly my specialty." To say the least.

"Right." Aladdin draws a deep breath. "Freedom or Jasmine. That's not a difficult choice."

"Great. Be sure to inform her when you've made up your mind, too. I've got the feeling she'd like to be kept up to date on any such developments.

"Oh, I definitely will." Aladdin smiles faintly. "Any way I can thank you?"

"If you could keep an eye out for Roxas, that'd be great." Of course, he's still going to check around as always, but another pair of eyes can't hurt. "You know. Black coat, sandy spiky hair, blue eyes. Don't have a picture at hand, sadly."

"Well, sand-colored hair and blue eyes would certainly set him apart from the crowd around here." Aladdin nods. "I'll definitely be looking. Oh, and of course I have to pay you back for the fruit Abu ruined." Right. By now, the monkey's eaten most of it, and taken bites out of any pieces it hasn't entirely devoured. No way is he touching that.

"Just looking for Roxas will be quite enough, thanks." It's worth far more than some sandy fruit. "If you do find him, tell him that Axel's looking for him, and to go to The World That Never Was." And from there, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua will get him forward. Hopefully. "I'll probably stop by later, too."

"Right. I'll pass the word on if I see him. Good luck on your search!"

"Thanks." He almost adds that he'll need it, but stops himself just before the words get out. No reason to get negative just yet.

There'll be plenty of time for that later.


	9. The Beast in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While walking through the Beast's castle, Lea finds his mood turning sour.

It's quite the change from the streets of Agrabah, walking down the quiet corridors. Of course, the castle is massive and has far less inhabitants to fill it than the city, but it still has an almost eerie air to it as he makes his way through the semi-darkness of the dungeons, hearing only his own footsteps and water dripping somewhere far.

It is somewhat refreshing, being able to gather his thoughts without anyone rushing about and making noise. Not that there's that much for him to gather, really. His thoughts are revolving around Roxas, like they've done pretty much ever since he became human again. And for quite a bit before that, for that matter.

Oh, yeah. Roxas is his heart, no doubt about it.

Despite the lack of light and damp air of the dungeons, he finds himself almost on a good mood here. Sure, his search so far has been fruitless, and frankly if Roxas was here chances are he would have heard of it by now, but from what he's heard on missions and from those more familiar with the inhabitants, the story of the place is like something out of a fairy tale. If a princess can fall for a monster, surely he's got a chance with Roxas, too, right? Even if neither of them is exactly a princess and he's not quite a monster, at least not anymore.

Oh, yes, he's being downright heroic nowadays, saving people left and right and bringing Xehanort down and everything. Roxas will definitely be proud of how good he's being. Soon as Lea finds him, he will be so proud.

You'd think with all that pride he's about to have, he could at least make himself a bit easier to find.

It's almost completely dark in the deepest parts of the dungeons but that's fine. He's used to darkness, though he may not be particularly fond of it. Even though this isn't the deep, almost alive darkness that fills the corridors, the kind that would all too gladly seep into his heart and turn it against everything good and light and delightful, it does still occasionally send a shiver down his spine as he inches his way through the more shadowed corners, but that's all fine. When it's absolutely too dark to even find the place for his next step, he does light a small flame to show his way, but extinguishes it as soon as a small window or fluorescent fungi give him enough assistance to get forward without breaking his ankles. It's best not to draw attention to himself, not when he's technically a trespasser.

He probably could just march to the front door, introduce himself as Sora's friend and be let in as easily as that. He could do that if he were a total idiot. While this isn't exactly his territory, the stories about the beast tell him enough that he doesn't want to try his luck with these people. Sure, Sora may be their friend, but the beast has not had very good experiences with people in long black coats.

No, he's not afraid of some prince frowning at trespassers in his castle. However, he is indeed afraid of a man, beast or not, who ripped his way between the worlds just to find his princess. Afraid and quite a bit impressed, but his being impressed won't help if the beast finds him and figures he's still with the ones who hurt his princess.

Oh, yes. If he can avoid detection, there's absolutely no reason to take such a risk.

A traitorous voice at the back of his mind suggests that maybe Roxas did appear here, maybe he did return here all alone and confused and got mistaken for a malicious intruder by the furious beast. He forces that voice away, knowing it's impossible. Nobody could mistake Roxas for an intruder, not that kid. He may not be quite as light and mind-blowing goodness as Sora, but he is far too nice for his own good.

Far too nice for the Organization.

It's no use to wallow in the past, now. Not when he's supposed to stay sharp.

The dungeons are surprisingly free of any form of Heartless, with only a couple of shadows appearing to bug him at times. The beast has probably cleared them out, made the castle safe for his beloved. Of course, they'll keep coming back, slain without a keyblade, which just makes it all the more impressive since he probably has to sweep the castle regularly to keep it this clean. Though then, he has a princess of the heart with him; maybe the light is good for something at least. Lea wouldn't know. He never was one for princesses.

Making his way from the dungeons to the actual basement, he is surprised to hear voices and movement. Not because he thought the castle to be empty, he knows better than that, but because what he hears are clearly footsteps and human voices. Everything he's heard about the place tells him the beast and his princess are the only ones even nearly human in the castle, and now judging by what he can hear through the doors there's always someone hurrying down a corridor, a maid or a butler or just a servant boy fetching something from the basement.

Interesting. Apparently the lack of Heartless is not the only change around here.

He hears conversation too, whenever more than one person pass by, though never more than some short snippets. He still tries to avoid detection, which means hiding whenever someone approaches, and is not exactly conducive to trailing along to follow the conversation. What little he can hear, though, paints a rather interesting picture.

"She's been worried sick, you know, with his curse still not lifting up entirely. They say it's because he went into the dark, he can't be entirely cured even if we —"

"— heard the Master grumbling about it, you know how he does that, talking to himself because light help that man actually have a proper conversation with anyone. He's worried about it, I mean, who wouldn't be, but I really think that she —"

"— to protect her, that's right, he says he doesn't even want to get better because then he can't keep her safe, I think it's so sweet but —"

"— it doesn't matter, of course it doesn't matter, she loves him either way bless her heart, but you can tell she's really worried. It must be eating at her so badly, the poor dear —"

Well. Perhaps the situation with the beauty and the beast isn't quite as simple as he had imagined.

He manages to avoid the servants long enough to make his way to the upper levels of the castle. Even with people milling about going about their chores, there are still plenty of shadowed corners for him to hide in, and statues to duck behind if he absolutely has to. Apparently even with all these people, the beast is the only form of security they have; he is yet to encounter anyone who would have appeared to be guarding something for the sake of guarding it. Though then, to get into the castle one would have to get past the gates and walls and outside them the deep dark woods, so maybe they aren't so worried about such things.

Of course, considering that Lea arrived here through the darkness, they probably should be. Good for them he is one of the good guys now.

By now his search has turned into aimless wandering, only nominally looking for any sign of Roxas. If a black-clad boy had appeared in the castle out of nowhere, one of the gossipy maids would have been pouring out her heart about it. It's still a change after Agrabah, after all, though things are not quite as silent as he imagined back in the dungeons.

Just as he arrives behind a pair of big, imposing doors, he hears a loud roar from behind them. It almost startles him, much though he hates to admit it; there's not much that can scare him, but after a while of encountering nothing more threatening than a maid with a feather duster it does make him jump a bit. When silence follows, though, he inches closer, peering through a gap between the almost closed doors.

The beast is in the room, somewhat unsurprisingly. What does surprise Lea is seeing the princess with him, holding his huge hand in both of hers, talking softly to him.

"You should go, Belle," he growls, voice rough though Lea imagines he tries to sound gentle. "Just, go. Get back home. Go be with your father."

"Never." Her voice just barely reaches Lea's curious ears at the door. "I've been with you for years, I'm not going anywhere now."

"I can't offer you anything, Belle." Funny hearing that from the guy with the big castle and more servants than he knows what to do with. "Even after everything, I'm stuck like this. You — you deserve better than this."

"I could never deserve more than you." Her hand slides up his arm, covered with coarse fur as it is, and settles over his chest, approximately where Lea imagines his heart is. "This is all I could ever hope for."

"I was supposed to give you my true form, though. To show you the prince in me, someone beautiful to match your beauty. But then I went through the darkness, and…"

"Do you regret?" Her voice is so soft, soft and almost fearful.

"Never." His voice matches hers in gentleness as he touches the side of her face, his hand big enough that he could crush her head with a thoughtless grip. "I did it for you. Keeping you safe is not something I could ever regret."

"You still keep me safe, do you not?" She leans into his touch, so open, so trusting. "You've told me so yourself. In this form, you can keep me safe from any monster."

"Yes — yes I can. But I can't —"

"You can't what?" A smile touches her face. "Can't be my beautiful prince?" Her hand trails up to his face. "But you are, my love. I don't care whether you are a man or a beast, you are still my prince. And if you think this is going to get you out of the wedding, you're sorely mistaken." Now, her tone is definitely amused.

"You — still wish to do it?" His astonishment is clear in his voice. "Even though I couldn't get out of the curse?"

"But you did. You became a man, just long enough to free everyone else. This is not the same thing. This," her fingertips trace the line of his mouth, "this is proof to me of how far you would go for my sake."

He growls again, but the tone of that is quite different, and the shivers it sends down Lea's spine are for a different reason as well. He turns away, walking softly along the hallway to be out of hearing range before opening a Corridor.

So. The beast breaks his curse, then becomes beast again, and as his reward gets the girl to become his wife. And here is Lea, after all his struggles to get out of the darkness, and all he gets for his pains is seeing everyone else pair up while his search remains fruitless.

Well. There went his good mood.


	10. Interlude - The Lions Sleep Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from hunting the Heartless, Sora and Riku share a moment of peace in Pridelands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams over, caught up on sleep, and finally caught up on posting, too. >_>

It's getting late as they finally track down the last Heartless in the small valley between cliffs. It's getting harder to find them around here, anymore; the last roving bands are getting sneakier and better at avoiding them, leaving them to sniff out their tracks and finding evidence of attacks to track them down. Simba and his pride have been doing their best to keep the swarms away from the more populated areas, which has only served to make them more cunning and fearsome in the areas they have been pushed to.

Ah, well. That's the job of keyblade masters, clearing them once and for all. Once they've hunted down the last couple of packs, Pridelands will be free of Heartless for good, now that there is no threat of new ones appearing.

Of course, Sora seems to think they're just playing, judging by the way he keeps rolling about, occasionally shrieking out to Riku about how very nimble and strong and awesome he is. He's grown since his last visit, as Riku has heard several times by now. The last time Sora visited, he was apparently little more than a cub; now he's a fine young lion, all sleek muscle and sharp fangs and the beginnings of a thick mane around his head. Somehow his mane manages to be spiky, though Riku has no idea how that happened. His own is certainly anything but, smooth and fine as it falls around his shoulders, its fuller length the only remaining sign that they are not the exact same age.

As though they need physical reminders, given the fact that Sora acts like he were still a little cub.

Finally Sora tires of his play and trots over to where Riku has settled down, plopping down on the ground next to him before immediately nuzzling close. A low growl leaves Sora's chest, one that Riku has by now learned to interpret as a sign of affection, head pushing at his chin. Riku responds by reaching one big paw over Sora's body, his gray fur dark against Sora's fine gold.

It's been half a year now since Sora finally gathered his courage but it still feels strange, almost like a dream, acting like they're together. He knows he can hold Sora's hand and not worry about what he may think, he can just lean in and capture those smiling lips in a kiss whenever he feels like it, he can draw Sora into his arms when they finally fall asleep and know that when he wakes up Sora will be there, smiling at him as brilliantly as the morning sun. Even though he knows all that, there are still moments when he catches himself hesitating before reaching out, fearing Sora's reaction, unsure of what he can or cannot do. He supposes it's forgivable, though, given everything they've been through. After so much darkness, and so many painful mistakes on his part, it is somewhat hard to believe that he could be forgiven that easily and then rewarded with all this light.

Luckily for him, Sora has a big heart full of forgiveness.

There's a lick at his face, and he blinks, turning to look at Sora. He's met with a grinning lion face. Trust Sora to be able to grin no matter what his form.

"You looked pretty thoughtful there, Riku." Sora nudges him with his muzzle before giving him another lick. "Anything important?"

"Hm, maybe." He nudges Sora's head back. "Just thinking that I like being with you."

"Aww, Riku." Sora sounds genuinely pleased at that. Well, he supposes that's the best he could hope for. "Anything special about me?"

"Just that it's nice to know that you like me, too." He tries a grin, but it's really hard with a face better designed for fearsome scowls. How Sora does it, he has no idea. "I still sometimes wonder if I'll wake up in the morning and find out that you've actually found some really special girl and want to go back to Destiny Island with her and share a paopu fruit and never think about me again." Though his tone is light, yes, he has sometimes thought about such a thing. It would certainly seem more likely than this unexpected happiness he has somehow managed to score in life despite deserving anything but.

"Oh, I'd never do that." Sora gives him another affectionate growl, then shifts so he can rest his head under Riku's. "Nobody could ever be as special as Riku."

"I suppose you'd know special better than anyone." Riku settles his chin on top of Sora's head, nuzzling the growing mane there. "You ever miss the islands, though?"

"Hm? Sometimes, I guess. But I know they're just fine even without us. They'll still be there when we go back."

"I suppose." At least that's what he fervently hopes. "So you don't think about going back?"

"Well, eventually, of course. We've got to go back so we can see Tidus and Wakka and everyone, and then we have to share a paopu fruit at our old place and then we're never ever going to be apart again."

Riku's heart feels almost too big for his chest, and he decides to give a little growl of his own. "You really want to share a paopu fruit with me?"

"Of course I do. Though I don't know if it's going to make any difference." Sora's tail taps against his. "I mean, we're going to be with each other forever anyway, aren't we?"

"You'd better believe it." Because he's not going to let go of this happiness anytime soon. "But first, there's a lot to do out here."

"Oh, I know. We've got to clean out all the Heartless in all the worlds, now that we know there won't be any more of them. That's your duty as the keyblade master, right?"

"Among other things, I suppose." And even with how many of them there are working on it, it's not exactly an easy task. There are many worlds, and the vast Pridelands isn't even nearly the most expansive of them. Hunting down every last Heartless everywhere is going to take quite a while. "You don't have to do that, though, you know. I mean, I know you've got a keyblade and everything, but it's not like I'm alone at this. If you want to go home, you can."

"Silly Riku." He gets another tap of the tail, this time a bit sharper. "Of course I have to do it. Someone has to look after you to make sure you don't get in trouble."

"So now you're keeping me out of trouble? Man, that's got to be the first time I've ever heard something that ridiculous." He gives the closest sound to a laugh he can manage in this form. "I'm not the one who found the one and only giant fly trap Heartless in all of Wonderland by taking a nap in it!"

"Hey, it didn't look like a fly trap! It looked like just another big flower or something." This growl is a bit annoyed. He supposes Sora is still a bit embarrassed about that particular incident. "And I thought we weren't going to mention that again."

"Oh, we weren't, but if you insist that I'm the one getting us into trouble, I'm going to bring up all my ammunition. Like when you found that tiger cup in the Land of Dragons and almost got mauled by its mother."

"How was I supposed to know it hadn't been abandoned? I was sure it was going to starve and freeze to death out there with its mother! Besides, you said it looked cute, too."

"I also said you shouldn't touch it or go too near to it, if you'll remember." Such selective memory his dear Sora has.

"Yeah, well, you're the one who almost got us eaten in Atlantica of all places." And why does Sora sound so amused about that particular incident? "The only place without any Heartless around, and you manage to lure out a giant shark!"

"That one was most definitely not my fault." That's just being unfair. "It's not like I asked to have a shark tail."

"Oh, I know you didn't. And I know you didn't mean to look like a baby shark and then make the mama disappointed when it saw the rest of you." Still sounding amused. How very dare you.

Riku snorts. "You know, I don't think it thought I was a baby shark. Rather, I think it thought I was a boy shark."

Sora shifts a bit. "What? You mean the shark liked you?"

"Well, why would it be interested otherwise? It's not like it would mistake me for its own baby." Though frankly, he'd much rather just not think about how his stupid tail managed to attract said shark. "Besides, I seem to recall you're the one who insisted we go check that area in the first place. And from what you said afterward, you knew there would be sharks around."

"I didn't think it'd be that dangerous, though. I mean, last time I was there I was just a kid and I still survived. This time I had you with me, I thought we'd be fine."

"Still, you have absolutely no right to blame me for us almost becoming shark food when without you we wouldn't have been anywhere near said shark."

"Fine, fine. I get us into trouble, I get it." And now the amusement is replaced by annoyance. Well, that wasn't his intention at all.

"Oi, I didn't mean it like that, you doofus." He nudges Sora gently with his paw. "I mean, you're going to go napping on flesh-eating plant Heartless and poking at local wildlife anyway. I'm just glad you want me to be around to get you out of all that trouble."

"I'm not listening." What are they, five?

"Sora..." He pauses, trying to find the right words. "I am glad that you're traveling with me. Really, I am. Sure, I could take care of the Heartless myself, but it would be much slower, and much more difficult, and very, very lonely. For every time you get into trouble, there's ten times you make me smile. Every time I just look at you, I remember why I'm doing all this. If I didn't have you with me, I'm not sure I could finish my job."

"You really mean that?" Sora's voice is surprisingly quiet for such a big cat.

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you." He's promised himself not to, a while ago now. He's lied to Sora often enough. "You're my light, Sora."

Now, Sora nuzzles his chin. "I think I like being your light."

"That's good to hear. I'd be in big trouble if you decided to just wander off on your own." He pauses. "Though, you know, if you do want to visit home sometimes before we're done with the Heartless, that's fine. You can always catch up with me later, I can handle being without you for a bit. I mean, I'm too busy for anything but basically seeing that everyone's still there, but --"

"Nuh-uh." Sora sounds quite firm. "I can't do that."

"Of course you can, if you want. We'll just agree on how long you're going to be on Destiny Islands and I'll then come get you after that, or we agree to meet up somewhere after a while and you'll come find me there. It's not like I'm going to leave you behind for good after all the trouble I went through to keep you close."

"That's not what I mean, though." Sora sounds sleepy, now. Then, it has been a pretty long day for them.

"Oh?" Riku lets his own eyes fall closed, breathing in the scent of Sora's mane. "What did you mean, then?"

"I can't go home without Riku... because my home is with Riku."

Well. That is a very nice thought to take with him to sleep.


	11. Sea Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea examines Twilight Town at last, and has a little chat up in the tower, complete with ice cream.

He can't avoid Twilight Town any longer.

Of course, a part of him wanted to check the place right away; after all, it was the last place Roxas had known, or at least the last place he thought he knew. It would be quite likely for him to reappear there. However, things aren't that simple, they never are simple in these matters, and thus it has been well over half a year before he finally walks down the familiar streets.

He has scarcely arrived as he already sees the wisdom of putting off checking the place. Every street he walks along, every turn he takes, every house and person he sees brings up memories, painful ones. This was where he first trained Roxas, where he and Roxas and Xion spent their time after missions, where he looked into the eternal sunset and explained where it came from and looked into the deep, deep blue of Roxas' eyes. Except now it's just him, walking alone around the town, trying to find any indication that Roxas has indeed been here, that he didn't just imagine it all.

It shouldn't be so painful, he tells himself, he shouldn't be so sensitive after all this time. Surely the pain would have grown dull over time as he got more used to being alone, each new disappointment stinging just a bit less. Nevertheless, it's all new and raw as it strikes him, the memories somehow fresh and sharp in his mind even though he has gone through them countless times already.

He spends perhaps longer in the underground tunnels than he might strictly need to, making sure to look around every last corner every time he passes them, going to the deepest ends of the passageways. It's not that he believes Roxas is hiding there, or even that he might find any significant clues; it's simply less painful than the actual streets, less recognizable as somewhere he spent all that time with Roxas.

He imagines always making the wrong turn, wandering around the tunnels forever without exit, never leaving and facing the dusk outside. But then, that would be pretty much giving up, and giving up is something he cannot do, no matter what. He has given his word, after all.

As he finally wanders up again, the small breeze against his face is surprisingly fresh after the deep tunnels, yet it soon becomes warm and tiring as he continues walking around the town, desperate for even the slightest hints of Roxas' whereabouts.

He's not sure how he ends up at the clock tower, standing at the edge, looking out to the setting sun. It's silent up here, the sounds of the life of the town rarely reaching up this high, just the distant sound of the train rumbling on somewhere far away and the call of a bird flying past.

It was sometimes silent with Roxas, too, but that was a different kind of silence, a companionable silence that never seemed to put any pressure on him. It was fine to talk with Roxas, and it was fine to just sit quietly, focusing on the hues of the sunset and the taste of sea salt ice cream melting on his tongue and the other person sitting so close.

He slowly takes a seat at the edge, one leg propped up for him to lean on, the other hanging down as always. If he looks forward intently enough, he can almost pretend the two are there. Xion is surely there, sitting just behind the corner of his eye, still looking exactly like Namine like she always did in the Organization instead of the dark hair she now has, the dark hair she fiddled with nervously as she asked him if he was really going to find Roxas. And between him and Xion sits Roxas, of course Roxas is sitting there, eyes the same shade as the sky above them, a contemplative look on his face as he thinks about this silly matter or that just before asking him about it.

Except that never happened, did it. He only ever asked Axel, not Lea. And Lea is the one sitting here now, and the silence isn't the one where nobody just needs to say anything, it's the painful silence of wind around his ears and the distant train nobody is riding and the knowledge that if he were to reach his hand to the side, he would not find anyone there.

He closes his eye at last, face turned toward the setting sun, the faintest tone of red shining through his eyelid. He can almost hear Roxas' voice, the old question again just like he heard it right before waking up, does he remember his promise now because he did promise to bring his friends back, to always bring them back no matter where they wander.

"You should just come back to me," he murmurs, knowing well nobody is there to hear. "It's not my fault that you get lost somewhere out there… Just come back."

There's footsteps behind him, and at first he thinks he's just imagining them, that his stupid memories are finally making him crack. The steps stop, and then there's the sound of someone climbing over the edge of the tower, first one leg, then the other.

"Xion." He doesn't open his eye. He knows the sound well enough.

"Hi, Lea." Her voice is soft, but it's audible enough in the silence. "You're thinking about him." She doesn't bother to ask. There's no reason to.

"When am I not?" He finally opens his eye, gazing out to the horizon. "We probably spent more time together around here than back at the castle. It feels wrong somehow, sitting here without him."

"I know." She sighs, looking out as well. "I've been coming here every now and then, trying to find him. So far, I haven't found a trace."

"Right." Of course, he didn't expect her to simply forget about Roxas just because he was looking for the kid, but it's still something of a surprise to hear that. "Thanks."

"He is my friend, too, Lea." He almost thanks her again, then, just for using the present tense instead of past, but he'd really rather not start thinking about that. "Here."

"Huh?" Lea blinks, looking at what she's handing to him. It's a sea salt ice cream, just like they used to eat while sitting here. "Oh. Right. Thanks."

"I thought it'd be appropriate." She starts slowly eating hers, not looking at him. "I miss him."

"You and me both, kid." Not that she's that much of a kid anymore, she's grown just like all the other kids, but then she hasn't even existed for two years altogether.

"You miss him more, though." And there's another argument he's not going to get into. Her hand touches his, just briefly. "I'm sorry."

"Eh. I knew going in this wasn't going to be an easy task." Granted, he never expected it to be quite this difficult, but then Roxas had never made anything too easy.

"Still. I can't even imagine how much it must hurt." Her voice is quiet, little more than a whisper, now.

"That's fine." The ice cream is nice and cold. "It wouldn't hurt if I didn't have a heart."

"I know. But I also know that doesn't make it any easier."

"Eh." He shrugs. "Without Roxas, I'm not sure I would even have a heart, still."

"You would after you became human."

"And would I have become human without him?" He turned to look at her. "You know me, Xion. If I hadn't had anyone to protect, I probably would have slipped under the radar at some point and just disappeared. Can't become a human if I never let anyone destroy my Nobody."

"That's a very sad thought."

"Yeah, well, luckily enough, I did meet Roxas. And somehow the kid got under my skin enough to make me destroy myself." He takes another bite of his ice cream. It tastes almost like tears.

"What are you going to do when you find him?" See, this? This is why he likes Xion. She's not asking what he's going to do if he doesn't find Roxas, like Ienzo tries to ask sometimes when he drops by for some news, usually about three seconds before Lea leaves the place.

"I don't know. Depends on what he wants to do, I guess." Lea shrugs again. "Probably continue going around the worlds, get rid of the Heartless. You know, since we've both got a keyblade. Maybe I'll really become a master some day, just to show those brats that I can do it too."

"And when there are no more Heartless?"

"Now that's a hard question." One he never stopped to consider before. Then, he never thought they'd actually get rid of the Heartless for good, before. "Maybe settle down somewhere. The Disney Castle, if not elsewhere. The king could probably find us something to do."

"I'm sure he can." She nods. "They've all been so very nice to me."

"What are you doing nowadays, anyway?" He glances at her. "Haven't seen you around much."

"Ah, I've been helping around the castle." Xion seems a bit flustered. "The Queen took me under her wing. Officially I'm supposed to be her bodyguard, but really she and Lady Daisy treat me like a friend."

"Well, that sounds like a good plan. Maybe you'll be able to stop her from getting captured again; I'm too busy to run to her rescue all the time."

"I just hope I'll be able to help if she is in any danger." Xion hunches her shoulders. "It's a very heavy responsibility."

"And they wouldn't have given it to you if they didn't think you'll do fine." He nudges her. "Believe me, the King knows what he's doing."

"I hope so. I'd hate to fail their expectations." She focuses on finishing her ice cream, now, before it melts on her hands. Lea figures it is best to follow her example.

The last licks of the melting ice cream come too late, a few sticky drops falling down to his hand. He licks them off his glove, letting the stick fall down. His eyes trail its path down through the air until he can't tell it apart from the ground anymore.

"He left me a winner stick, you know," he murmurs. "When he left the Organization, that is. A stick for one free ice cream."

"He probably thought you'd come here on your own, then." Xion's voice is quiet. "Maybe he wanted you to think about him."

"The little idiot." He snorts. "As though I could ever stop thinking about him."

To that, Xion doesn't say anything.


	12. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Town brings Lea's spirits down. Even as he flees from the shadows of graves, he still cannot bring Roxas' face back to his mind.

This place is starting to get depressing.

Of course, he supposes it's intended to be scary instead of sad, but he's a bit too old and seen a bit too much to get scared at a dark color scheme and a howling wind. Instead, he walks around the town trying to figure out where he should look and how to get through the stupid town without too many jump scares. Getting startled isn't even remotely the same as being afraid, and all this time fighting the Heartless has left him pretty sensitive to suddenly appearing shadows. The last thing he needs is turning the locals against himself by sinking his keyblade into the skull of someone stupid enough to jump at him without a warning.

There are still some Heartless around here despite previous visits by other keyblade wielders, small shadows with glowing eyes lurking in the dark corners where he draws them out from, though nothing too strong and threatening. When they attack him it's in swarms, trying to overwhelm him with their numbers because their individual power is not enough to bring him down, and even that doesn't help them much as he draws out his keyblade. Sometimes they just flee at the sight of him rather than face him in a battle, which is rather unusual but then nothing about this place is normal in any way. He certainly wouldn't put it past the people around here to view Heartless as cute little household pets or something equally ridiculous.

Even he has changed here, his coat an even deeper shade of black than before, his hair less its usual vibrant red and closer to the dark brown of dried blood, with a few locks hanging down to shadow his lost eye in place of the eye-patch. For a moment he wonders about the change, wonders if he would even recognize Roxas if he saw him here, if Roxas would recognize him. He then pushes such doubts out of his mind as ridiculous. Of course he would know Roxas; there is no way he wouldn't. After all this time he has spent doing nothing but looking for Roxas, it'd be impossible for him not to recognize the kid when he finds him at last.

He is fairly sure it would be impossible, anyway.

Looking up, he realizes he has wandered to a graveyard. If possible, it's even more dark and dreary than the rest of this depressing world, with dark shadows over every corner and no hint of light or life anywhere. As he looks around a faint breeze brushes past him, making the little hairs at the base of his neck stand up on end as though someone had just passed by.

The gravestones are old and weathered, most of them too worn for him to make out any names or dates on them, old stones cracked from bad weather, untended and uncared for as though nobody remembers them anymore, even less the people they are supposed to represent. Of course, given the nature of this place he's not entirely convinced some of the inhabitants of the graves aren't still walking around under their own power, but even then, it's somewhat disheartening to see them fallen to such a sad state. When a person is gone, they're supposed to be remembered by those who remain.

His old fears flare up again, the fear of a teenager who has all the time in the world and is afraid nobody will remember him when it's over, that he can't do anything memorable enough in all his life to make anyone remember him. It got even worse after he lost his heart, knowing that when he was destroyed he would be gone without a trace, wouldn't even leave a body behind, just the memories of how he affected people. Given his less than unselfish tendencies, he never expected to be recalled very fondly, but at least he was always convinced someone would be left who remembered, someone who knew and acknowledged that Axel had existed, that Lea had existed.

He's carved his path now, of that much he can be sure. He will be remembered as one of the heroes of the Keyblade, as the one who saved Her Majesty the Queen, the one who fought alongside the six other lights and gave up his eye to bring down a former friend. There is no way he will be forgotten, not for good, not by the people who matter.

Roxas is slipping away, though, away from memory and name and fame. Even some of the people who know about him have never even met him, and those who have seem to be more focused on other things, going on with their lives as though Roxas never touched them. He's the only one who's still looking, only one who still remembers.

He supposes he can't blame them. They all have their own lives to live, their own lovers to pay attention to, their own houses to build up from the rubble. He can keep running after Roxas' shadow since it's more important to him than anything else, but he can't expect the same from others.

All he can do is make sure they don't forget about Roxas, either.

The gravestones remind him quite uncomfortably about the Proof of Existence. Roxas doesn't even have a gravestone, after all; were it not for the people he occasionally encounters who remember the strange kid in a black coat and spiky hair, he might even think Roxas has gone as completely as Xion once was, that he is just imagining it all. Except no figment of imagination could cause this much pain for him, this much longing and need and bitter tears when he ends yet another exhausting day with no more clues than he started it with.

If people are made real in other people's hearts, Roxas has been carved into his with a white-hot blade.

He shouldn't be thinking about gravestones in connection to Roxas, because Roxas isn't dead so it's utterly inappropriate for him to think of such things. Roxas isn't dead, he's just missing, and if he can't find him anywhere that's just because he's hiding so very well and there's all the more reason for him to look for him to make sure he doesn't have to hide from anything or anyone anymore.

Roxas isn't dead. He can't be. Lea would know if he were, would feel it in his heart.

The pain would be different if he were dead.

The darkness gets too much for him all of a sudden, as though the gravestones were growing around him, stretching up toward the moonlit sky as sinister shadows, closing in on him in a tightening circle. He reaches his hand out to open a Corridor, for once not even caring where he's going to end up, just wanting to get away from here.

He needs a moment to gather himself, that's all. When he's done that, he can get back and continue searching. Just a moment to calm down and get all these depressing thoughts out of his head. It's all because of the stupid place bringing him down.

He ducks into the Corridor, rushing through the darkness to wherever it lets out. As he steps out he almost thinks he's still inside at first; it's still dark, after all, though not quite as impenetrable as the deep darkness that obscures his eyes and heart.

It's nighttime, he figures the next moment as he glances around, and the world is one where he'll never see the sunrise come, moon shining over the dark sea right next to him under the steep cliffs. He almost thinks he can hear the jingle of a golden fairy just out of sight, drifting through the darkness on some errand or other as usual.

Right. This is a good place to calm down, to get his thoughts together again. It may be dark but it's a good kind of darkness, a gentle night with a warm breeze instead of the cold shadows of Halloween Town, somewhere to hide from danger instead of a place for evils to lurk just out of sight. Roxas is close to his mind right here, so close there is no way he could ever forget him, not that he could forget Roxas anyway. With Roxas' voice clear in his mind, he can fly up to the sky.

Lea closes his eyes, concentrating on the memories, the happy memories that allow him to rise high above the cold stone under his feet. He can remember everything about Roxas, his face, his voice. Can hear the voice telling him to believe, to believe in Roxas.

Except the voice is distant, the image is fleeing from him, and as he opens his eyes again, he is still stuck firmly to the ground. No Roxas, no flight, not even a hint of pixie dust sparkling in the middle of the seemingly endless night. It's just darkness, cold darkness where nobody but he remembers Roxas, and even he finds the images escaping his grasp.

Falling to his knees, Lea lets out a loud wail, knowing full well nobody is around to hear it.

Roxas isn't there to hear it.


	13. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a strange world where everything is silent, Lea catches a glimpse of a familiar shadow.

Night is approaching, though then, it has been approaching for quite a while now. The reddening sun in the horizon never seems to fall any further in its descent, and even the wind appears to be standing still. The weather is hot and humid, with the slightest hint of a storm brewing in the dark clouds overhead, just enough to coax his head to aching yet without ever actually giving the slightest relief of rain.

Everything is eerily silent as he walks down the endless beach, even the waves rushing to the shore strangely quiet as though hidden underneath a thick blanket. There are no birds circling over the large rocks to his other side, no crackling of sand under his boots, not a whisper of wind even as a strand of hair finally brushed over his face in the almost-still air.

Lea looks over his shoulder, tracking his footsteps along the beach. Waves have washed most of them away, though he is certain he hasn't walked that close to the waterline. It is as though he hasn't even been there, unable to leave any traces of himself, any proof that he even exists in this ever-still world.

How utterly appropriate.

There is a strange pull in his mind, coaxing him further along the shoreline, though he doesn't know what or why is tempting him toward it. He figures it is as good a direction to continue into as any other, though, and thus carries on his way.

The wind is picking up, now, the earlier lull making way to a strong breeze, though even as he feels the air beating at his face and running through his hair he can't hear the rush of it past his ears. It is as silent as everything else in this strange world, making him feel like a ghost drifting through the landscape, detached from reality. Even the beach is the same no matter how far he walked, the same soundless sea to one side and featureless cliffs to the other, and he wonders if he is actually moving forward at all or whether each steps just brings him to his former place. It would certainly explain why he doesn’t leave any more footprints on the damp sand.

Then suddenly he can hear the wind as it gets stronger, throwing a few loose strands past his eye, a low howl in his ears to replace the earlier silence. It is followed by the waves, a dull repetitive sound to reassure him that the sea is indeed alive, and then the quiet sound of his own feet digging into the sand. He is approaching a curve in the beach, now, the edge of the cliff drawing closer by each step, bringing some hope to his endless travel.

He finally clears the corner, looking down another similar stretch of the beach. Despite the apparent similarity, though, this beach is different, if only because he can see someone else standing some ways away. And not just anyone, either; he can clearly see the slim figure clad in a black coat, can see the never-setting sun throwing a faint halo around the spiky line of golden brown hair.

Lea’s heart jumps in his chest as he hastens his steps, half afraid that the figure will disappear or just simply leave. However, it stays exactly where it is, and his steps are moving forward again, bringing him closer by each moment.

"Roxas!" he cries out as he gets close enough, breaking into a run at last to reach the dark figure. "It's about time I found you!"

There's no response but it fails to worry him. His voice was probably carried off by the wind that is growing stronger by the moment, or perhaps Roxas is just deep in thought and didn't notice his call, or a hundred other perfectly legitimate reasons why he hasn't had an answer. Besides, he is almost there now, almost close enough to reach his hand out and touch, to finally reassure himself that Roxas is there and real and not an apparition or a desperate dream.

Before his hand can touch the black-clad shoulder, however, Roxas turns around to look at him, and Lea comes to a skidding halt, his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach. Where he is supposed to see Roxas' friendly face and deep blue eyes lies nothing but a deep shadow, obscuring his features entirely.

"Roxas?" His voice is barely a whisper, now, his eyes wide as he stares at his old friend. "Oh, Roxas… What happened to you?"

The figure without face doesn't answer, stepping back from him. Lea swallows, trying to decide what to do. It can't be Roxas… yet it looks like him, aside from the whole thing with not having a face.

"You've been seeking me." The creature speaks, now, and its voice is startlingly close to that of Roxas, though there is a strange echo to it. "Through all the worlds."

"All of them I could find, yeah." He lets his hand fall at last. "I looked everywhere."

"Why do you seek me?"

"What do you mean, why?" This doesn't sound good at all. "Why wouldn't I? I want to get you back, of course. I promised you, remember? Promised I'd always bring you back, no matter what."

"You promised." The creature's voice drops, just a bit, little more than a whisper. "Promised to get Roxas."

Okay, referring to Roxas in third person? Really not a good sign. "I did. And I'm going to keep my promise, no matter what." A small part of him is afraid the "no matter what" might be a bit too much of a price, but then, he's gone too far to back down now. "Where is Roxas?"

"Where is he?" Uh, yeah, he just asked that. "Do you know?" The creature reaches out its hand, clearly for him to grasp.

"You going to take me to Roxas?" He lifts his hand but doesn't grasp the black glove just yet. "You know where he is?"

There is no answer, not even a gaze, just the dark shadows where there should be a face.

"Right. No answers, then." Not like he has any choice, anyway. With a deep breath, he takes the offered hand.

Just then, the wind blows over them both, and the creature breaks into little wisps of shadow, scattering away in the air.

"Roxas?" It wasn't Roxas, it couldn't have been Roxas, Roxas couldn't just break down like that. "Where's Roxas?!"

The only response he gets is the wind, blowing hard as it dissipates the last traces of the dark figure.

For a moment Lea stands, frozen, before breaking into a run, not knowing what he is trying to reach but knowing he can’t stay here, can’t stay in this strange place where Roxas is shadows and sounds are already fading away again. He tries to run faster but isn’t moving forward again, he’s stuck at this spot, stuck watching the footprints still in the sand where the dark figure spoke to him.

Stumbling, he falls down, only belatedly remembering to bring his arms up to try and break his fall. It’s useless anyway, of course; his hands never meet the fine surface of the sand, he never breaks the footprints of the shadow. Instead he opens his eyes and finds himself elsewhere, wide awake as he sits up, mind still reeling from the fleeing dream as he tries to remember none of that happened, none of that was real. As it finally sinks in he hides his face in his hand, trying and failing to stop trembling.

Even his mind wishes him pain, now, tormenting him with such images.

And there is nothing he can do to escape.


	14. Keeping His Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ienzo tries to convince Lea to give up his search. However, Lea cannot even consider such a thing.

"This isn't healthy anymore, Lea."

"I have no idea what you mean." Oh, he knows perfectly well what Ienzo's getting at. He just refuses to listen.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Ienzo sighs, arranging the papers on his desk for the umpteenth time. He looks almost small, with the white laboratory coat and the blue hair obscuring his face, even though he's kept the height of his Nobody. Still not as tall as Lea, of course, but at least he's not a little kid anymore. "You have to admit to yourself that you're chasing a shadow."

"Of course I am." He leans against the wall, letting his eyes slide up to the ceiling. Somewhere beyond the walls he can heard someone running, a kid judging by the laugh, and then someone following. The castle's full of life nowadays, filling with more people every day as more and more refugees come back from the scattered worlds. Ansem has wholeheartedly blessed their plan to offer the castle as quarters to people until the town has been rebuilt. They're working on it all the time, but people keep coming in faster than they can get the houses up. It's kind of amazing, seeing the world getting back to what it used to be, except not quite. There are people building their own houses who were kids back then, and not everyone has survived to see Radiant Garden returning to its old glory.

It won't ever be the same, but it will be just as good.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"What do you think I mean?" He clasps his hands behind his head, closing his eye as he leans his head back against the cool stone wall. "Wherever I go, all I find is his ghost. There's clues of his having been there, people who used to know him, places he visited, but never him. It's like I'm chasing him just a couple of steps behind, except no matter how fast I run I can never catch up with him."

"That's precisely what I mean, though." Ienzo clicks his tongue as though disapproving of what he says. "Lea, this search of yours is hopeless. You've been looking for him for how long? A year, now?"

"More or less." He shrugs. "It's kind of hard to keep track, with all the world-hopping I do. Days and nights aren't exactly in sync between all the worlds."

"Don't you think it's about the time to let go?"

"Don't you think you're being an idiot?"

"Lea, listen to me." There's a strange tone to Ienzo's voice, now. It's almost as though he's worried. "I'm not the only one who's concerned. The others are, too. Even the king has voiced his concern."

"You keep in touch with the king?" That's news to him. Well, frankly, Ienzo keeping in touch with anyone is news to him. Whenever he comes by, the kid is buried deep in the study, or in the laboratories, or in some other corner of the castle where he can get a moment's peace from all the hustle and bustle. Ienzo never was the most social of people.

"On occasion. Mostly it's Ansem who contacts him, though." And there's another sigh. What, is this so very tragic, now? "Lea, you're obsessed."

"Never denied that. I've kind of got to be if I want to find him."

"And if you never do?"

He finally opens his eye again, giving Ienzo a sharp glance. "That is not an option."

"You can't just say that and brush me aside." Oh, yes? Watch him. "It's a possibility, Lea, one that you have to acknowledge. And, frankly, it seems to me it's becoming more and more likely by every day that passes by without any clues."

"I will find him." His hands drop to his sides, now, clenching into fists. "There is no such possibility."

"Lea, stop being so stubborn." Easy for him to say. "I know you miss him. I know what you've sacrificed to find him, I know how hard you have worked. But... at some point, you'll have to stop looking."

"Never."

"Why can't you let go?" Ienzo shakes his head. "A lot of people were lost forever, Lea. Actual people, who were born as themselves. You are the only one who still carries any hope of one errant Nobody surviving returning to his original self. Far as we can tell, it's not even supposed to be possible."

"Then explain Xion to me."

"You know I can't." Ienzo looks down at his papers again, likely to avoid his gaze. "Anything that concerns Sora has the chance of breaking any rules we know of."

"So Roxas is somewhere, still." Obviously. "Riku saw him inside Sora's heart, except then he wasn't there anymore. Meaning he's somewhere else."

"Meaning that he's somewhere else, or that he has finally been reabsorbed when all the other hearts within Sora were released." It sounds painfully true, enough so to dig deep into Lea's heart, but he refuses to believe a word of it. "You never wondered why he looked like Ventus?"

"Sure I wondered, but then I got an explanation. They look alike because Ventus was in Sora's heart when Roxas was created." Of course, that doesn't make it any less painful to look at Ventus and see Roxas in him, but then it's not like anything forces him to hang around the kid that much.

"And you never thought that it might have been Ventus' presence in Sora that allowed Roxas to still be his own person?" Ienzo's voice is very quiet, now. "That when you brought Ventus out, that forced Roxas to finally join back with Sora?"

"Still doesn't explain Xion." Ienzo just keeps going in circles, doesn't he?

"I told you, we can't explain anything when it comes to Sora. But Xion is here. Ventus is here. Everyone else who resided in Sora's heart is out there, living their own lives, except Roxas."

"You don't think I know?" His hands clench again. "You don't think I look at them and wonder why they're here and Roxas isn't? That I don't make a conscious effort to stay away from Ventus, because seeing his face makes me almost wish I didn't have a heart after all because then it wouldn't hurt so much? That I haven't started to resent even Xion for being alive and whole and happy when I can't find Roxas anywhere?"

"I don't doubt a word of that. And that's exactly why I don't think this is healthy." Ienzo stands up at last, taking a couple of hesitant steps toward him. "Lea... you have to let go."

"I told you I'm not going to do that."

"And I told you it's been too long." Ienzo bows his head, hair falling over his face. "I'm not saying it's easy. True, I don't know that feeling of losing someone so dear, but --"

"Then don't try to tell me what to do."

"This is tearing you apart, Lea." Ienzo raises his head just enough to look at Lea. "We can all see it. You've been running after a ghost for over a year, and it's worn you down. You don't even know what you're chasing anymore, but you can't stop, and it's all breaking you down from inside."

"I'll be fine as soon as I find Roxas." What better way to cure a broken heart than to find his heart again.

"And what if you never find him? What if you keep looking for him without ever finding the faintest clue of even his existence, never mind his presence?" Ienzo grasps the side of his desk, knuckles turning white at his tight grip. "We're your friends, Lea. We don't want to see you keep torturing yourself like this over something you're never going to find. And while I never knew Roxas like you did, I'm sure he never wanted you to do this, either."

"If he's unhappy with me, he can come out and say it himself."

"Don't you see the problem here, Lea? You don't know if you're ever going to find him, you don't even know if he is out there for you to find, yet you keep looking because you can't face the truth!" Ienzo's voice rises to an almost alarming volume, causing Lea to blink. The little scientist is rarely one to make much of a noise. Apparently this subject is bringing out the beast in him, so to speak. "All you can do is keep chasing that ghost because you can't admit to yourself that you've lost him, because you're not man enough to face the reality of living without him!"

They fall silent, both startled at the sudden explosion. Finally, Lea speaks, weighing each word carefully. "That's not it, though. That's not why I keep looking."

"Then what is it?" Ienzo's voice is back to normal levels, now, though the tension is still there. "Tell me, Lea. Give me one reason to believe this isn't just some kind of misplaced hope because you can't let yourself think that he's gone."

"I promised him." He can almost see Roxas' face, now, the bright grin under the ever setting sun, a hint of the sea salt ice cream melting at his lips. "Way, way back, before we first lost Xion, before he ever left the organization. I promised Roxas I would always bring my friends back. If I stop looking for him now, then I'll have effectively broken my word."

"That's why you keep putting yourself through this, day after day? A promise you made without a heart?"

"I saw him in a dream, Ienzo. Just before I woke up here, all nice and whole, I had a dream about that. Not the time I made my promise... but Roxas asking me if I remembered making it." He pauses. "As though I could ever forget."

"That was before, though. When he was still there. There is no guarantee the person you promised even exists anymore."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Just saying those words feels like he's betrayed everything he believes in, but it's not like he's giving up. "However, I have a habit of keeping my promises." His gaze drifts to the ceiling again, not quite ready to face Ienzo. "Besides, if I break my promise to Roxas, what's there to stop me from breaking the one I made to Xion?"

"What did you promise her, then?" There's something almost like dread in Ienzo's voice. Well. Ienzo never was stupid.

"That even if I couldn't find Roxas, I won't kill myself." He lowers his gaze again, one sharp green eye meeting Ienzo's blue gaze. "Are you sure you want me to start taking back my words?"

"Lea." Ienzo's voice is hardly more than a breath. "You wouldn't."

"You know, it's funny." He finally steps away from the wall. "When I was in the Organization, all I ever wanted was to have my heart back. I would have done anything to get it back. Hell, I first lied to Roxas about being his friend, even though he won me over later, the little imp. I'd have fought anyone, gone anywhere, killed anyone, all just to have a heart again." He looks at his hand, the one that usually grasps a keyblade. He can almost feel it itching at his palm again, can feel the heat that always arrives a moment before the weapon itself materializes, knows it could be there so soon, so easily, if only he were to call for it. "And now that I have that heart... I think I'd give it up again in a second if it could bring me back the guy who gave me my heart."

"Lea, you're scaring me." Scaring him? Ienzo's never scared.

"Eh. Don't worry. As I said, I promised Xion not to top myself off. So, I'm not going to do it, no matter how far the ghost I'm chasing may seem to be at times." He turns and opens the corridor again, then looks back at Ienzo over his shoulder. "If I were you, I wouldn't tempt fate by trying to get me to give up on my promises."

The darkness swallows him before Ienzo can get a single word out.


	15. Interlude: A New Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Keyblade Masters gather once again, there are news about a new world being invaded by Heartless. However, a surprising person volunteers to take care of the problem.

Lea is there.

Nobody's drawing much attention to the fact, though his figure is hard to ignore, a lean shadow standing in the corner. Mickey offered him a seat in the beginning, the only acknowledgment that anyone but the three active keyblade masters is present, but he declined it without a further comment. Since then he's been standing there, not commenting on anything, not making any movement even as they discuss the condition of the various worlds, like a strange kind of a statue.

Neither Riku nor Aqua has asked about his presence, assuming that Mickey has some reason for having asked him to join them. Whatever that reason is seems quite unclear, given the way Lea appears intent to ignore them entirely, but the king is not exactly known for his frivolous actions. Well, not when it comes to their keyblade master duties, in any case.

Aside from the somewhat ominous dark figure in the edge of his field of vision, the meeting is almost pleasant. Riku has almost come to anticipate their regular meetings by now. Every time they have more good news to share, more progress and rebuilding done, more areas that can be declared entirely free of Heartless, more of Xehanort's ever-reaching shadow banished from people's sight. In the beginning it had been more depressing, with reports of attacks and setbacks and darkness seeping out where it shouldn't be, but things are so much better now. A couple of worlds that used to be sunk deep in the darkness are now entirely devoid of monsters, and they're working hard on cleaning the rest.

It won't be long until there won't be any need for them to come together over such serious matters anymore.

"Well. There's something else I want to discuss with you today." Mickey's voice is surprisingly sharp, almost startling Riku in the wake of his recap of his journey with Sora to clean out the last forces of Heartless in the Land of the Dragons and how it could now be considered safe, even the mountains that used to be swarming with monsters. "Something that, I'm afraid, is not quite as positive."

"Your Majesty?" Aqua frowns. "Has something happened?"

"I'm afraid so." Mickey sighs, standing on his seat and leaning over the table to look at the parchment they have spread out, depicting the various worlds they have been discussing. "You know that this map has all the worlds that Xehanort's shadow corrupted, right?"

"Right." Riku nods, then points at a few worlds marked with sparkling red ink. "And these are the ones that have been entirely cleansed."

"Well, I'm afraid that's not all there is to it." Mickey reaches for the pen he'd been using to make notes on the map, dipping it in ink before drawing another circle on the map. "Ansem the Wise says they have been picking up readings of another world that has come close enough for us to contact it."

"And? The worlds are infinite. It seems to be only to be expected that another one would drift nearby."

"If only that were all." Mickey sits back in his seat, sighing. "It seems that there is darkness in this new world as well."

"You mean, Heartless have reached it as well?" Riku's eyes widen. He didn't even consider that as a possibility.

"That's certainly what it seems like." Mickey shakes his head. "They probably fled there as soon as the darkness could reach the world, trying to escape from our attempts to drive them out from the other worlds. Now they are spreading there, and I cannot imagine the locals know how to deal with them."

"The keyhole." Aqua's brow furrows. "We have to go there and close the keyhole or they will keep pouring in until the entire world is lost."

"Indeed. There is no time to lose." Mickey clasps his hands under his chin. "However, I cannot leave the castle right now. I have been coordinating the various rebuilding efforts, and while short missions are fine, we have no idea about the scope of destruction over there, or even about the size of the world. A few Heartless in a small world would be easy enough to handle, but if it has managed to spread far and if the world is big enough, it could take weeks to clear, if not months. I'm afraid I cannot personally commit myself to such a task right now, however much I would like to."

"Sora and I were hoping to go and clear the Land of Dragons once and for all. We've whittled down the Heartless there to a couple of stray packs, but if we wait until after exploring a whole new world, they'll have multiplied all over again."

"And Terra, Ventus and I have promised to help in the effort of clearing the last reaches of Radiant Garden. The main battle is going to start in just a couple of days, and the loss of three keyblade wielders would be quite severe."

"I suppose we can do it." Nevertheless, Riku finds himself frowning. "If the Heartless are as few as we estimated on our last visit, it shouldn't take more than a few days to clear them out. After that, we'll be free to go explore the new world."

"I'll do it."

They all turn to look to the direction of the speaker. Lea is still standing in a corner, arms folded over his chest. His remaining eye is closed; if not for the words just now, Riku could almost swear he's napping.

"Are you sure, Lea?" Mickey sounds a touch concerned, turning around in his seat. "You don't have to get involved in this."

"Eh. Closing keyholes is how the brat got started, right?" Now Lea opens his eye, pushing himself away from the wall. "Or is there a reason why I shouldn't do it?"

"No, I don't think there is any particular reason, but…"

"So let me go. I need something to do, anyway."

"You have your own search, though." Aqua's voice is quiet beside him. "We wouldn't want to impose on you at such a time. We're the keyblade masters; it should be our responsibility."

"Eh, I'm going to be a keyblade master sooner or later, too." Lea shrugs. "That, and at the moment I've more or less gone through all the worlds. What I need right now is something else to think about."

"If you truly want to take on this task, we'd be very grateful." There's a serious tone in Mickey's voice. "However, you do not have to feel obligated to do so."

"Told you, I need something to work on." Lea stretches his arms. "Maybe if I get a bit more of a hang on this whole keyblade thing, I might notice something I haven't before."

"I'd think you've quite well mastered the keyblade by now." Riku frowns. He's not sure just what Lea is doing, and he's even less sure that he likes it. But then, he should know better than to think anyone but Lea could have a say in what he does.

"Evidently not well enough yet." Lea raises his eyebrows. "Or do you have some reason why I shouldn't do it, Master Riku?" The mocking tone is clear in his voice, but Riku ignores him. No reason to give in to his teasing.

"No, I don't." He glances at Mickey. "I have to say, I support this idea. He's right, Sora was closing keyholes pretty much as soon as he had a keyblade to do it with. Besides, keyblade or not, I don't think anyone's about to claim that Lea can't take care of himself."

"Oh, I never meant to imply that! I simply thought you'd want to concentrate on your own search, Lea."

"As I said, I need a break." Lea rolls his shoulders as though feeling tense. "Besides, I've been running after Roxas for the last year or so. If he hasn't showed up by now, he can wait another week or two while I check out this new world."

"Even with your skills, it might still be too much for you to handle," Aqua argues. "Even the best keyblade wielders may sometimes get overwhelmed. You're the only one who travels alone."

"That is true, I'm afraid." Mickey shook his head. "Even Sora had Donald and Goofy with him when he was first traveling. It's one thing for you to search through the worlds where we already have allies and friends, but to go alone into a strange world is just too risky."

"Afraid that doesn't really matter to me." Lea shrugs. "Regardless of whether there are allies around or not, I'd probably be working alone anyway. When have I ever been good at teamwork with anyone but Roxas?"

"Xion could come with you. She's your friend, too."

"Oh yeah. Steal her away to a strange world when she's finally getting settled down. That's a splendid idea." Lea shook his head. "The poor girl's been through enough with the organization using her. She never asked to have a keyblade. I figure it's about time she gets to make the calls on what she does with her life."

"That's surprisingly selfless of you."

"Surprisingly?" Lea's lips twitch. "Such kind words. I'm not entirely heartless, you know. Not anymore, in any case." He walked closer to the table, stopping a few steps from Mickey, looking directly at the king. "This is why you asked me here today, right? To get me interested, then have me teamed up with someone."

"I don't know what you mean." Okay, for all his virtues, Mickey was not a good liar. Though then, Riku figured honesty couldn't really be called a flaw.

"Oh, sure you don't." Lea twirled dramatically, spreading his arms as he started walking around the table. "Ienzo warned you that I seem to be getting depressed to the point of self-destructive, so you decided I needed a change of pace. A new world to explore. If that's not enough to interest me, you might have suggested that there's a chance Roxas ended up there since he hasn't been showing up anywhere else, unlikely though it may be. Then when I swallow the hook, one way or another, you protest that I shouldn't do it alone and team me up with someone. Then you have someone keeping an eye on poor little me, while I'm distracted from my so far futile search by this new mission. Either way, I'm not going to get the opportunity to kill myself, directly or indirectly. You get a keyhole closed and your cause for worry cleared up." Coming to the end of the table opposite to Mickey, he slams his hand down. "Is a word of what I said untrue?"

"I wouldn't say so." Mickey's voice was quiet. "Is it bad to worry about a friend, though?"

"No, I suppose not. And hey, as I said, I'm going to do it." Lea shrugs, relaxing again. "I already told Ienzo I promised Xion not to die. I never said I'm about to die, just that I'm not going to give up my search for Roxas."

"We don't want you hurt."

"Oh, I know that. And believe me, I'm not going to let my life end before I find the spiky-haired brat, one way or another." Lea gives them a lop-sided grin. "And yeah, that includes calling for reinforcements in case the new world turns out to be more than I can handle."

"Do you promise?" A strangely intense tone creeps into Mickey's voice, his eyes locked on Lea. "Promise to a friend?"

"Yeah, yeah. Promise you I'll call for help if I get in over my head." Lea waves his hand, then reaches it to the side, opening a corridor. "Now that you've got your little scheme underway, I'll go take a nap. Come find me when you're ready to let me know just where I'm supposed to end up." Then, without waiting for any more words from any of them, he steps into the darkness, vanishing from sight.

"Well." Mickey sighs, sinking back into his seat. "That went better than I expected."

"Was that true?" Aqua asks quietly. "That you're worried about him?"

"Who wouldn't be, when he announces his fruitless search is his only reason not to end his life?"

There have been many times over the past year when Riku has felt guilty over not finding Roxas when he dived into Sora's heart the last time.

Never before has he felt quite so terrified about what consequences his failure might yet have.


	16. The Land of Lanterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea arrives in the new world. However, he is soon confronted by a strange group in search of a kidnapped husband.

The problem with the Corridor of Darkness is, you have to have at least some idea of where you're going.

Usually, this barely even comes up; there aren't many places he didn't visit during his years in the Organization, and even fewer are left after his search for Roxas. However, he is now heading to a new world, one that no keyblade wielder has yet visited, with no data except that Heartless have been showing up there. As such, he has to take the alternative route.

The ship is too small and smells weird. Oh, he is sure it's perfectly clean and works without a question, but the stink of machine oil and metal invades his nose much stronger than could surely be necessary. To top that off, he has to deal with the high-pitched chatter of the so-called pilots. Why nobody else could have driven him to his destination is quite beyond him, but here he is, stuck with two squirrels of all things.

It'll be a relief when he gets off to the new world.

In the end, the journey doesn't take that long, though it certainly feels like an eternity. As they finally land, somewhat roughly as Lea is unhappy to notice, he only barely saves his head from getting split by a nearby corner. You would think that the guys who have to fix the thing would be more careful with it.

"Okay, thanks for the ride," he sighs, trying to regain his balance again. "I'll get back on my own to report once I'm done." He waves off a few protests, now is he quite certain he won't need another ride, really they wouldn't mind at all, and marches out as soon as they open a door for him. "You go tell everyone I got here safe and sound!" Just about.

Though he can tell they're reluctant to just abandon him, the squirrels soon head off again. Silly things. As though he suddenly needs someone to look after him after all this time of running around alone.

Okay, so maybe his recent comments have given them some cause for concern. Even so, he rather doubts a couple of furry little creatures could keep him from dying if that were actually what he was aiming at.

The world is quite the pretty one, all lush and green, with trees in full leaf and the sky a deep blue high above. For a moment he could almost swear he's stuck in a fairytale, wandering along the forest path, looking for any signs of Heartless or other such chaos. All he can find are birds chirping in the trees and ridiculously cute bunnies peeking out of bushes and a big white horse sneaking past behind the trees.

Wait a minute. A sneaking horse?

Lea turns to look, but the horse's already gone. He wonders if he'd just imagined the whole thing, but the image is quite clear in his mind. A white horse, a big animal at that, sneaking along as though on tip toe.

Okay. That's not heartless activity, but it might be worth checking out anyway.

He has only taken a few steps toward the spot where he saw the strange animal as his instincts suddenly flare up, warning him of danger. Spinning around, he manages to bring his keyblade up just in time to block a very heavy-looking frying pan aimed right at his head.

"Woah, woah, easy there." He stares at the wielder of the strange weapon, a young woman with short brown hair. "You often go around hitting people over the head?"

"I'm not afraid of you." She glowers at him, brows furrowed, as she steps back, holding the pan before herself as though to fend him off.

"Eh, whatever, kid." As she still seems aggressive, he lets his keyblade go, lifting his hands. "See? No weapon. You wouldn't hit an unarmed man, would you?"

"Where's Eugene?"

"Huh?" Lea blinks, staring at her. "Eu-who?"

"Eugene." She hisses the word through clenched teeth, glaring at him in a manner that would surely be a lot more threatening if she weren't a wispy little thing in a pretty purple dress. "My husband."

"Uh, sorry, but I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." He tilts his head to the side. "Someone took your husband?"

"As though you don't know. He was stolen by dark shadows." She points at him with the pan, now. "You sure look like one to me."

Lea sighs. What a way to start a day. "Look, I know I look suspicious with the black coat and missing eye and everything, but I only wear the coat to travel. I don't know who took your husband, I'm sorry to hear he's missing, but I just arrived here a moment ago myself."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm not carrying around any stolen husbands." Lea pauses. "Not to my knowledge, I'm not. And for another thing, I'm here looking for some, ah, dark shadows, myself."

"You are?" Her stance relaxes just a bit, though she's still holding the pan in front of her. He's not sure whether to be amused at her paranoia or be glad that she doesn't seem to be entirely naive. "Why?"

"To whack them down, of course." He shrugs. "It's kind of my job."

"Your job?" She raises her eyebrows. "And that's what? Monster hunter?"

"Something like that." He spreads his hands. "To be honest, I'm also looking for someone. While I'm looking, though, I go around taking care of monsters. It's kind of a skill of mine."

"You know what those shadows are, then?"

"My best guess? Heartless. From what I've heard, they've started popping up in your place. Black things with strange shapes? Generally aggressive and causing nuisance? That sound familiar?"

"Somewhat." For a moment she eyes him, as though trying to evaluate his intentions. Finally, she lets the pan down to her side. "Well, I guess you're trustworthy enough. For now."

"Well, thank you for that." Why, yes, he's being sarcastic. "So, you got a name, or shall I just call you Eugene's wife?"

"My name's Rapunzel." She sets a hand on her hip. "And yours?"

"Lea." He glances around. "You know anything about a horse that was here just a moment ago?"

She blinks, then smiles. "Oh, right. Maximus!" She whistles a bit. "Come on down!"

Before Lea can even ask what she means, there's a huge thump as something heavy falls to the ground. Turning to look, he finds a big white horse sitting on the ground right beside him. Above them, the branches are still trembling.

"What the -- wait. The horse was hiding in the tree?!"

"Well, I couldn't exactly be sure I could take you down on my own, could I?" She walks to the horse, scratching its ears. "Maximus, this is Lea, a monster hunter. Lea, this is Maximus. He works with the palace guard."

"Right." Girls with frying pans, tree-climbing horses in the guard. Hey, it's still more normal than most of the worlds he's visited. "So, do you have any idea where these shadows took your hubby?"

"I'm afraid not." Rapunzel sighs. "We were heading to the tower to see if they might be there."

"The tower?" He glances around. Nothing but forest as far as he can see.

"Yes. There's a tower just nearby. It's been abandoned for years now, but before that, it used to be the house of an old witch." There's a hint of sadness in her voice. Somehow, Lea gets the idea it might not be the best of ideas to pry further into that. "Anything dark immediately makes me think of her, and the tower's a good hiding place, so we figured that if shadows wanted to hide Eugene, that'd be the place to check first."

"Oooh, logic. I like the sound of that." He grins. "So. Will you allow me to join in, or will I have to fear the pan? I mean, no offense to either yours or mister guard's fighting abilities, but somehow I don't think heartless will be very afraid of a pan."

"It works well enough against ruffians and thugs." She gives him one last thoughtful gaze, then nods. "Fine. You may join us. It certainly seems like you know more about these shadows than either of us."

"More than I'd like to."

She apparently catches the dark tone in his voice, giving him a sympathetic glance. "Are these heartless things what took your eye?"

"Nah. That was a man who gave up his own heart." And took on the worst he could have. "Heartless are a kind of monsters that's been invading many worlds lately. I've got a keyblade, which is good for slaying them, so I've kind of taken it upon myself to take them down while I keep searching."

"Keyblade? That's the one that you used to block my attack earlier, right?" She starts to walk along the path now, the horse right behind her. Lea now realizes there's a chameleon sitting on the horse's back, eyeing him in what he can only describe as a suspicious manner, though he dreads to think of a lizard sentient enough to be suspicious of his motives. Yup, definitely not normal. "Is it magical?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"Ah." And that's not big news, then? "I've got magic, too. Well, not much, anymore, but a little."

"Magic can be useful sometimes, yeah." It's certainly gotten him out of most situations. "So, you have any other weapons than the pan?"

"I've never needed anything else." She blinks as though the idea surprises her. "I can't even use a sword. Maximus is pretty good with one, but then the guards have adopted the pan now, too."

The horse can use a sword and the palace guards favor cooking implements. Great. "Well, as I said, Heartless probably won't care much about frying pans. Keyblades are pretty much the only thing that can take them down for good."

"What are these heartless monsters, then? I'm yet to see a beast that won't react to a good whack to the head."

"They are monsters born of people." So, so many monsters. "A Heartless is born when darkness takes over someone's heart. They're then hungry and seek to devour other people's hearts. Keyblades work against them because they set the heart free, but anything else rarely does anything but slow them down." Well, his fire worked quite well, before the keyblade, but then it came with a price. "Swords and such can beat them temporarily, but if the heart's not freed, they'll just keep coming back."

"Devour others' hearts?" She frowns, looking worried. "You don't think that's why they took Eugene?"

"Frankly, I have no idea why they'd steal your husband." Lea sighs, scratching the back of his head. "Heartless generally don't bother with kidnapping and such. Most of them are hardly even capable of thinking for themselves, even less making plans or carrying them out. If they did actually steal your man instead of just attacking him, there's something more serious than mere shadows at play." Oh, joy. Obviously it was a bit too much to ask for to simply have a basic Heartless infestation to mow down.

"You sound like you know a lot about them."

"I've seen a lot." He doesn't look at her, now, letting his gaze wander around the lush greenery and singing birds and everything else that's so far away from any form of darkness. "A lot more than I'd like to have."

She's quiet for a while. "You said you're looking for someone, too." Her voice is quiet. "Was that someone also stolen away?"

"By Heartless? No. But he did lose his heart."

"I'm sorry to hear that." And what do you know, she actually sounds sorry, too.

"Eh. I'm going to find him eventually. It's just taking me longer than I expected." It's strange, saying that now, but somehow the cheerful atmosphere of this strange world manages to lift his spirits, if only temporarily. Damn the king and his schemes for being so successful.

"I hope you find him soon, then." She reaches to touch his arm. "I know what it's like, losing someone dear to you."

"Yeah. I guess you would." And now she seems to assume he's lost his equivalent of a husband, too.

Hey, not that far from the truth.

She seems like she's about to ask something else, then, when all of a sudden, a loud crash startles them both. Turning to look, they find that a large tree has fallen on the path behind them. Before there's time for relief, though, another sound rings out from the opposite side. Lea spits out a curse as he realizes they've been surrounded.

"Well, young lady," he mutters, summoning his keyblade as black figures start swarming behind the fallen trees, "I suppose you'll now get a good look at these husband-thieves."

To think that he'd be starting a battle alongside a girl and a horse.


	17. Idle Chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea and Rapunzel argue a bit, try some casual chatting, and finally locate the tower that just might hide Rapunzel's beloved husband.

Though the whole "surround them with falling trees" thing does hint at higher intelligence than he's entirely used to, the Heartless aren't especially hard to defeat. However, there are a lot of them, which in itself presents a rather significant challenge. The girl and horse are both doing their best to fend off the attackers, smacking the Heartless left and right, which does help as it gives him more time to deal with the ones that do get through.

For some time it seems as though they're not ending at all, yet all of a sudden the swarm gets thinner, and then the last few are trying to scamper to the safety of the bushes around the road, only to be roasted by a well-aimed fire spell. Letting his keyblade finally fade out, he glances around. "Everyone in one piece?"

"More or less." Rapunzel's answer is echoed by a somewhat positive-sounding noise from the horse. If the chameleon says anything, Lea misses it, but then he can't muster the energy to worry about a lizard right now.

"Good." He cracks his neck and brushes a strand of hair from his face. "I'm not exactly a master in healing spells."

"Well." Rapunzel glances around at the disturbed ground that is now free of Heartless, one hand on her hip while the other holds the frying pan over her shoulder. "Maybe you are good to have around after all."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, miss." Lea snorts. "Now that the interruption has been taken care of. Which way to the tower?"

"Well, it's a bit tricky to find. You're not going to get there without us to show the way."

"I thought we just established I'm good for you to have around. Why in light's name would I want to go alone?" He rolls his eye. "I know I look like an unsavory character, but I know plenty of heroic types who would happily kick my ass if I left a young lady to her own devices in the middle of a bunch of Heartless." Not that anyone will know if he doesn't tell them, but, well, they have been bad enough an influence that he doesn't really even consider leaving the girl behind. Or good enough an influence, either way.

"I'm not entirely helpless, thanks." She crosses her arms, frowning at him.

"And I never said that, I might remind you." He spreads his hands in a gesture he hopes will be read as disarming. "Just that I couldn't leave you on your own. That doesn't mean you couldn't make it back home alive all on your own, you did get all the way here in one piece after all, but I'm sure it would be much more difficult than if we join forces."

"Still. I'll have you know I can handle myself without some sarcastic guy in a black coat running to my help." And as though to prove this, she starts walking off. Lea starts walking beside her, doing his best not to pay too much attention to the horse following them with all the seriousness of an armed guard.

"If it helps at all, I wouldn't leave a man all alone, either. Not armed with nothing but a frying pan." He shrugs. "I'm sure it makes quite an impact on your average thug, but the range isn't exactly admirable, and you can only use it on one foe at a time. Besides, as I said earlier, unless they're slain by a keyblade they'll just keep coming back. So the more monsters I take out for you now, the less you'll have to deal with later."

"So that's all you're here to do? Destroy the monsters?"

"More or less. That and stop any more from coming here. We've been cleaning them out from other worlds, and we don't exactly want them to make a nest over here only to crawl back when our backs are turned. We want to get rid of the Heartless once and for all."

"So you're a hero, then?" Why does it almost seem like her eyes are sparkling? "One of a band of heroes?"

"I suppose so. We keyblade wielders do spend a lot of time vanquishing monsters and righting wrongs and all that happy cheery stuff." However hard it still is to truly consider himself one.

"Oh, that's so exciting!" Oh, yes. Definitely sparkling. "When I was a child, I used to imagine all sorts of adventures. I mean, nothing involving slaying monsters and such, mother kept telling me the outside world was so dangerous I just wouldn't survive for a moment, but I used to read books and imagine going to see all those wonderful things for myself."

"Yeah, well, it's not always so exciting. I mean, sure, you get to see all kinds of places and people, but when you're all alone in a strange place and it's raining and cold and just plain miserable, you kind of wish you'd just become something nice and cozy like a carpenter or a shopkeeper." Lea pauses, considering. "Not that anyone really decides to become a hero, I don't think. Well, you could, but that's not enough. There also have to be the right kind of circumstances or you can't really do anything very heroic."

"Well, when you put it like that, maybe it's not all nice." Rapunzel tilts her head to the side, glancing at him. "I'm glad I finally got out into the world, though. It's not nearly as dangerous as mother used to say. Well, it wasn't until the monsters arrived, anyway. And it's all so much more wonderful and lovely than I could even imagine from the books!"

"And you also found a husband, I take it."

"Oh, yes." A silly little grin takes over her face, and somehow Lea can't help but think of Sora talking about his dear Riku. "We didn't exactly get along at first, but he did eventually win me over. Pretty soon, actually. It took me ages to get him to propose, though." She's practically skipping now, bare feet kicking at the ground. One would think that with such a nice dress on her she could afford to have some shoes, but maybe she just likes the feeling of the bare ground under her feet.

"Ah. The difficult type, then?" He gives her a little smirk. "At least he came around in the end. That's the most important thing, right?"

"I suppose so." She gives a long-suffering sigh. "And then he goes and gets himself kidnapped. Couldn't even have picked a more opportune time to do it, either."

"Oh? Is there something especially wrong with his timing?"

"Hm? Oh, no. Nothing that special." Somehow, he gets the feeling she's lying to him and not even trying very hard. It could be that terrible fidgeting. Well, he supposes they don't exactly know each other well enough for him to pry into the finer details of her married life.

"Right. If you say so." Okay, subject change before she implodes in a ball of fidgeting. "So. I take it ladies don't usually wear pants in this world?"

Rapunzel blinks. "What do you mean?"

"Well, where I come from, ladies often wear pants when they're doing something that involves a lot of running around, such as whacking monsters or saving husbands." Not that any of the lovely ladies he knows have husbands in need of saving, aside from Minnie whose spouse is very well capable of saving himself, but they don't let that stop them from doing rescue duty. "And the ones who don't usually wear a shorter dress, not something down to their ankles."

"Oh! Well, that would certainly seem strange here." The girl looks at him almost suspiciously, like he's just confessed people in his home town prefer to be naked all the time. "Dresses are the appropriate wear for a lady."

"Still, that can't be very practical." Lea shakes his head. "Not that I claim to know anything about running in a full dress, but the women I know aren't very keen on them."

"It works well enough for me, thanks." Rapunzel sounded almost indignant.

"Hey, I didn't say it can't work for you. Just pointing out that the women I know don't go for that." He pauses. "Well, as I said, not when they have to run around. The queen and her lady in waiting are very happy to dress up all nice." He wonders if they make Xion wear pretty dresses, too. She probably likes it if they do. It's not like she ever got any opportunities to be actually girly with the Organization.

"You know a queen?" She seems surprised. Well, he supposes it's not average chitchat.

"Well, one. A very nice lady, really powerful magic, though she's kind of on the short side. Her king is one of the heroes I've been working with." He shrugs. "I'm more used to dealing with princesses, really. Those seem to come around all the time."

"Is that so." He's probably just imagining it, but it's almost as though there's suddenly a strange tone to her voice. "Oh, here! We're almost at the tower!"

"Uh, are you sure?" He gives his surroundings a dubious gaze. All he can see is a bunch of more trees and bushes, with a cliff rising up to one side. Sure, it's high, but that doesn't make it a tower.

"Of course I'm sure. Come on!" She hastens her steps, hurrying ahead of him. He follows her at a more sedate pace, the horse coming up next to him now.

At first he thinks she's just leading him toward the side of the cliff. However, as she draws aside a thick growth of vine, he finds himself looking into a darkened cave.

"Okay, I'll admit, I'd have had trouble finding this by myself." He ducks under the vines, the horse following him without hesitation.

"Told you it'd be hard to find." Why does she sound so smug? It's not like she's hidden the cave. At least, it wouldn't make sense for her to be responsible for local vegetation.

As they make it to the opposite side of the cave, Lea pauses. At his side, he hears Rapunzel gasp in shock, and even the horse halts. He can't really blame them, seeing what they're faced with.

He supposes the valley would have been charming at any other time, had he arrived to see it all green and lush with grass and flowers, bathing in the sunlight. Right now, however, it is covered by thick, dark clouds, casting the entire place in deep shadows even though it should still be daylight. The darkness can't quite hide the withered vegetation, the barren ground under their feet, or the way some of the shadows around them seem to be moving. Whispering. Reaching out to them with small, clawed hands, hoping to grasp and hurt and tear.

In the middle of all this rises something dark and deep and shadowed, sharp like an enormous claw trying to tear at the clouds, with thin tendrils of darkness reaching out to its surroundings. That would presumably be the tower, then.

"Well." He pauses, trying to find an elegant way to put it, and fails to come up with any. "I think it's pretty safe to say there's something going on with that tower."


	18. Shadows of Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lea and Rapunzel venture further into the dark valley, they are attacked by a figure that Rapunzel finds frighteningly familiar. After the incident, Lea is convinced she should stay back while he confronts the monster in the tower.

"What's happened here?" Rapunzel is still staring at the tower, her eyes wide. "That — it's like the shadows have swallowed it whole!"

"Yeah, that seems to be pretty much what has happened." Lea sighs. "I'm not even going to ask why you seem to be so knowledgeable about what's supposedly a witch's tower, since that's really not what we should be focusing on now."

"Then what is it we should focus on?" She turns to look at him at last, and he's not sure if she's annoyed at him for his remark or desperate for answers. Well, he supposes she's got a lot to deal with right now.

"Well, your goal here is to find out what has happened to your husband, then get him back home. My goal is to find a keyhole and close it, then take care of any imminent threats from the Heartless." Lea finds his keyblade in his hand, though he has not consciously summoned it. Apparently it's reading the threat all by itself. That's probably not a good sign. "This is just a hunch, but I think the best plan for both of us is to investigate that tower thing."

"Right." Her face takes on a firm expression, one hand still holding onto her pan. "Let's get going, then."

"Let's." He nods. "Be careful, though. There's a lot of Heartless around here; I can feel them watching us. They probably won't be too happy about us approaching the tower."

"That's too bad for them, then." There's a fierce tone in her voice, and for a moment he wonders how even Heartless could be stupid enough to steal her husband, and whether the monsters possibly have some self-destructive tendencies. "I'm going to bring Eugene back."

"Oh, I don't doubt that for a moment." He pats her on the shoulder. "And we'll make those monsters wish they hadn't even thought of coming to this world in the first place."

"Absolutely." Going by the look on her face, the monsters are most definitely going to regret coming around.

They get forward all of three steps before they're attacked by a huge heartless.

It's not a type he's familiar with, but then it's not exactly the first time that a world has more or less unique monsters. This one looks like a hooded figure, with claw-like arms reaching far to either side, a glowing orb sticking close to the tip of one like a lantern to light its way in the darkness. Of course, because this alone isn't intimidating enough, it also happens to be roughly three times as tall as Lea.

This is going to be fun.

He takes a look at Rapunzel, finding that she seems to be frozen in fear. Not that he can blame her. She probably hasn't seen any Heartless bigger than what they'd faced in the forest, and this one is in another class entirely. Well, good for her that she didn't come alone after all.

Lea attacks the creature with his keyblade, only to have to leap to the side as it strikes at him, surprisingly fast for its safe. He deflects the strike just in time, bouncing back to place himself between the Heartless and the others. 

Rapunzel still hasn't moved, and the horse has only barely stepped forward. Of course, that in itself is quite the accomplishment; most horses would have run off at the first whiff of danger. But then, most horses probably wouldn't work for the palace guard.

"It's her," he hears Rapunzel murmur behind him, the terror clear in her voice. "It has to be her."

"It has to be who?" Okay, so it probably wasn't meant for him to hear, but at the moment he'd quite appreciate any info he can get on the thing. Not that knowing the background is necessarily helpful, but it certainly can't hurt. Well, it can't hurt assuming they don't get targeted while standing around trading gossip.

"The witch, the one who lived in the tower. That must be her, some remnant of her." The fear is still there, but determination is creeping back now, too. "She must be the reason they took Eugene."

"I take it the witch had something against your darling?" He sends a fireball the way of the Heartless, succeeding in distracting it for a moment. "That would explain why it's so big. Dark feelings feed Heartless."

"She tried to kill him." Her voice is tight, but at least she isn't frozen anymore. "Well. More like she did kill him. I healed him, but… it was close."

"Right." Wonderful. So not only is the big Heartless likely some form of a lingering spirit from this world instead of something fled from another world that could still be disoriented, but it probably has a grudge against his lovely young companion, too.

He doesn't really want to think about what this would mean for the chances of Rapunzel's poor husband.

Before he can ponder any further on the matter, though, the Heartless steps back. Of course, Lea is under no illusion that it's actually going to back away. This probably means he has to look out for some kind of a big attack.

Well, then it's time for him to get out the big guns as well.

The Heartless draws its claws together before its face, the glowing orb growing. Lea raises his keyblade in turn, focusing. The fireball earlier seemed to at least momentarily distract the enemy, meaning it's not invulnerable to fire despite the eerie glow it carries. That means that when he unleashes his most powerful fire spell, something is definitely going to happen. Hopefully something that qualifies as incapacitating for the Heartless at the very least.

He barks out instructions, telling Rapunzel to get behind him, knowing he can probably take a lot more punishment through magic than she can. Of course, she seems to protest. He couldn't be so lucky as to get to deal with someone reasonable for once. However, as the orb between the dark claws starts crackling with energy and getting too bright to even look at, he hears the sound of her moving behind him.

They unleash their spells at the same time, Lea sending a huge ball of fire directly at the creature's chest, the Heartless releasing several smaller orbs from its focus, each curving away for a bit before correcting their course toward them. Thankfully, this small difference in strategy gives him just enough time to throw up a protective spell. It's not much, and he can still feel a sting on his skin as the small orbs crackle against his shield, but he somehow manages to keep up the spell.

The fire seems to have done something at least, as the Heartless stumbles back. It then gives an ear-rending screech, claws stretching out as it seems to grow wings all of a sudden, then flits through the air toward the tower. It's somewhat disappointing, as he was hoping to get rid of the thing, but at least it seems hurt enough that they should have a moment to examine the situation.

Right. He should probably start by checking on his companions.

As he turns around, everyone seems to be in one piece, though shaken. The horse is looking around with a wild look on its face as though trying to locate the disappearing enemy, while Rapunzel is on her knees on the ground, arms wrapped over her stomach. Frowning, Lea crouches down next to her.

"You all right?"

"I… yeah." Slowly she uncurls herself, offering him a faint smile. "Yeah, I'm all right. …Thank you."

"You're welcome." He stands again, gazing toward the tower. "I think I should follow it now that it's been weakened. It'd be just stupid to let it gather its strength again."

"Right." She nods, pushing herself up to her feet as well. "I'll come with you."

Lea pauses. "You know, I really don't think you should."

"And why not?" Her eyes narrow. This is not going to be easy. Of course not. It's not like he can catch a break.

"Because while it's really admirable you're running off to save your husband, and I'd definitely do the same in your stead, I'm not sure it's necessary for you to endanger the heir to the throne." He pauses. "Certainly not the unborn one."

Now, her eyes fly wide as she stares at him. "How did you…"

"Know? Well, it's not exactly simple, but I did manage to piece it together." He shrugs. "Your dress is the nicest I've seen in quite a while outside a royal castle, yet you're running around a forest without a thought to whether it gets ruined in some way in all the fighting. Unless your husband was was snatched right in front of your eyes and you ran off immediately, you would have at least taken the time to change into a more practical dress. You definitely don't strike me as the type who'd wear your best dress on a rescue mission just for vanity's sake. As such, this has to be just an everyday dress for you, not something special for big parties. Besides, your horse works with the palace guard but obeys your every order, and you certainly seem used to people doing as you say. I've seen princesses before, young lady. Certainly enough to recognize one in the wild, especially with your strange expression when I mentioned having dealt with princesses before." Oh, yes. Someone with his tendency of stabbing everyone in the back wouldn't have survived even nearly this far if he wasn't pretty damn smart, too.

"But that only explains your knowing about me being a princess," Rapunzel protests. "Not about…" She trails off, looking away. Probably still recent news to her, too. That, or she's one of the most bashful people he's seen, and that certainly contradicts all of their prior interaction.

"The monster launched projectiles at us," he says, deliberately softening his tone. It'd be a very bad idea to make her freak out now. "Instead of shielding your head or face, you curled around your stomach. That alone wouldn't be enough to go by, but since you made a mention of how your husband got kidnapped at a very bad time, it was pretty easy to put everything together."

"I hadn't even told him yet," she murmurs, eyes cast down. "I was trying to find a way to tell the news in a way that wouldn't make him freak out, but then he got stolen away. It was stupid of me to wait so long…"

"Eh, that kind of news shouldn't be rushed. You didn't know some monster was going to take him. And it's not like you've lost anything. You can now tell him when he's still all relieved from being rescued and won't have the energy to freak out at all."

"But what if he's hurt or something?" She bites her lip in a very endearing way. "I can't forgive myself if he's hurt and I never even let him know —"

"Hey. No freaking out allowed for you, either." He touches her shoulder, hoping it'll calm her down at least a little bit. "Everything will be fine, all right? You'll be fine, your man will be fine, and you can let him freak out as much as he wants to after you're both home safe."

"I can do this." So why does she sound so afraid?

"I'm sure you can. And I know you want to, simply because it's your man out there. Believe me, I know that feeling. However, right now you can't just consider yourself and your pride." He looks her seriously in the eye. "Those monsters love pure hearts more than anything. You're definitely more pure than me, and besides, you don't even have a keyblade. If they got you, even if we could save you, it'd probably destroy your child." He squeezes her shoulder. "Even though you might come out unscathed, it's simply not worth the risk. Not when I can handle this by myself."

"I can't just sit back and watch, though." She seems quite torn between her various responsibilities. Poor girl. "He's my husband. I should be the one to save him."

"Maybe, but you should also be the one to keep your baby safe." He lets his hand wander up to touch her cheek, a comforting gesture because she's obviously in distress. "You just focus on whacking down the little ones out here and try to find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Forgive you?" She frowns. Damn, a sharp one. "For what?"

"Oh, nothing much." He pauses, then murmurs, "Sleep."

Her eyes widen momentarily before starting to slide close, a faint murmur of protest escaping her lips before she falls into his arms. He lays her down on the ground, then stands up and turns around. Only to find himself staring right into the face of a very furious horse.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," he sighs as the horse gives him a glare that speaks volumes, mainly about mushing him up with heavy hooves and leaving him for the Heartless to snack on. "It was just a little sleeping spell, she'll wake up in just a moment. You can keep her safe until then, and I'll be gone. You wouldn't want her to risk her baby, either, would you?"

The horse seems to think for a moment, then shakes its huge head. Great. That officially qualifies it as more intelligent than most humans he's ever had the displeasure to work with.

"Right. So you stay here and keep Her Highness safe, maybe get her back to the forest when she wakes up, while I go and save her husband. I'll bring him back soon enough, I promise."

This gains him another serious gaze which he chooses to interpret as an equine form of "you'd better or you'll regret it." Because he's not under enough pressure already about keeping the pregnant princess and her unborn child alive without getting threatened by the four-legged palace guard.

Well. Hopefully he won't get killed by an irate horse for failing to return with the captive prince.


	19. Duty of Keyblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Climbing up the tower, Lea finds Rapunzel's stolen husband, as well as the fled Heartless. However, even though he finds the keyhole, not everything is well.

Lea isn't sure what he finds more disturbing, the large numbers of Heartless that constantly bother him on his way toward the corrupted tower or the way there seems to be a perfectly dead circle around the building itself, empty of even the smallest shadow or soldier. He could take momentary refuge in this area free of Heartless, except it's still clearly twisted by darkness, so much so that he can barely even see the ground under his feet. The only reason why he wouldn't find smaller Heartless this close to the tower, he concludes, is because they are afraid of the tower. Or of whatever is inside it.

Well, isn't this just promising.

At first it seems like he might have trouble getting inside the tower, its surface sizzling black as though covered with hot tar, with no sign of an entrance anywhere. After circling around it, though, he comes across what appears to be a weak point. It takes quite some whacking to get through it, but in the end, he breaks the wall, bursting into the tower.

It's even darker in there, not that he's really surprised, and he lights a small flame to illuminate his way. He's standing in a tall cylindrical space, its walls reaching up far higher than the light of his flame can extend, with no sign of life anywhere. The only thing of interest is a set of stairs, starting close to where he broke through the wall and sticking to the wall in an upward spiral, disappearing into the shadows somewhere above.

At least he won't have to ask anyone for directions.

He keeps climbing for what really seems to be far too long to reach the top of the kind of tower he saw from the outside; though the darkness made it difficult to tell the exact height of the building, he is sure he has been climbing for longer than that now. Yet there is no sign of the stairs ending, no sign of anything but the spiral of the stairway along the cold, black wall, the lower end long since disappeared into the shadows below. He keeps walking, though, knowing that what he has to do is probably at the end of these stairs.

Suddenly, there is a cage. It's the only way he can describe its appearance; one moment it's not there, the next he sees it looming up overhead. He certainly hasn't walked for long enough to see it emerge from the darkness, nor does it seem to have been lowered from above. Curious.

Hastening his steps, he goes up the stairs until he can see more than just the bottom of the cage and a hint of the bars. There is a man in the cage, he notices, a man in somewhat ragged clothes and a worn expression that both suggest he has been through less than pleasant times. Well, getting kidnapped by Heartless tends to do that.

"Eugene?" he calls out, and the man looks up, a wild look in his eyes as he gazes around. "You're Eugene, right?"

"…Right." His voice is hoarse, as though from a lot of screaming. For help, perhaps, not that it's any use to speculate. "Who are you?"

"Someone who met your wife on the way here. A very determined lady. Had to wait until she was asleep so I could get here without her noticing."

"Rapunzel?" Eugene struggles to get to his feet. "You saw her? How is she? They haven't got her, have they?"

"Don't worry, she's fine. She helped me whack quite a lot of the monsters. She was asleep as I left, but the horse was with her. Maximus, right? I asked him to take her out of the valley soon as she's awake."

"I have to get to her." He grasps the bars, looking just about determined to tear his way out by himself. Too bad mere determination isn't quite enough to accomplish such feats. "I have to get back to Rapunzel to show her I'm okay."

"And we'll get you there. Just a moment while I figure out how." He glances around. The cage is hanging too far from the stairs to reach easily. However, somewhere further up he can see a small ledge leading up to the chain secured to the top of the cage. "Hey. How tired are you?"

"Pretty tired, but that's not going to stop me."

"Good answer." Yeah, judging by what he can see here, it could well work. "Listen. If I can blast a few of those bars off, you think you could climb up and out to the chain up there?"

"Oh yeah." Eugene gave him a nod. "Climbing. That I'm good at."

"Great." There doesn't seem to be a door to the cage, so it doesn't matter where he strikes. "Okay, get to the opposite end and grab the bars there. This could get a bit heated up." Eugene immediately scampers to the other end. Good man.

It takes some focus, keeping the fire strong enough to actually affect the bars but contained enough not to harm the prisoner. As he finally releases the ball of fire, it sends the whole cage rocking, with so much smoke that for a moment he doesn't even know if he has had any effect. Then the smoke clears out into the shadows and he sees Eugene's wild eyes again, staring at him through a large break in the bars.

"Great. Now get up and out of there, I'll meet you further up so we can get you back to your lady."

That seems to startle Eugene out of his stupor, and he immediately heads toward the destroyed bars. For a moment Lea pauses to look at the expert way he swings himself out of the cage and inches to and up the chain, wondering just where the husband of a princess would learn such skills, then rushes up the stairs. Determined or not, the guy is in no condition to take care of himself. He's gotten kidnapped once already, after all.

He reaches the ledge without a problem, waiting until Eugene is close enough to help him out to solid footing. For a moment he wonders if it would be better to lead Eugene along the far too long stairs back outside and to Rapunzel or to drag him along until he manages to defeat the Heartless.

Of course, as luck would have it, he never gets a choice as the hooded figure appears again, rushing up through the shadows, and he's really pretty sure he never passed it by but then it's not like Heartless are known for playing by the rules.

It's screeching at him again, and he can almost make out words in the rage, something about a thief and how someone should die, and if there was any doubt that the Heartless has been born from some lingering ill will it's certainly gone now.

"Wow," Lea breathes even as he pushes Eugene to the wall behind him, ushering him along. "Sounds like someone has a grudge against you."

"I saved Rapunzel from her," Eugene breathes, rushing up the stairs without needing much encouragement. Of course, it's not very wise of either of them to get themselves cornered by choice, but frankly Lea's not about to go down past the enraged shadow. "The whole thing may have also contributed to her death."

"Ah. That's a pretty strong reason for a grudge." And there's a trapdoor up ahead, hopefully to an upper level of the tower, and it does kind of make sense to store the prisoner as close to the monster's own lair as possible.

"Yeah, well, she already tried to kill me for taking the girl out for a day or two, so it's not like it even takes much."

That's a story he's going to have to get sooner or later, preferably at some point when they're not running for their lives, but right now he just sends along another fireball to open the trapdoor without having to bother with such things as latches and locks.

They make it through the door and up to a plain, black chamber, and Lea isn't even sure if it's actually all black or if the walls are just too far for him to see in the darkness. He doesn't think the outside of the tower could fit something that big, but then the tower has already proved to be not exactly conventional when it comes to dimensions.

"A way out," he murmurs. "We need to find a way out."

Then another screech reaches his ears, marking the approach of the shadow.

It's time for some quick thinking. His companion is winded and probably injured, certainly not in any fighting condition. Too bad there's no hiding place in the shadowed room, and the Heartless will probably go for him first of all.

Lea quickly unzips his coat, then shrugs it off and throws it at Eugene. "Hide under that," he instructs him. "If I keep it distracted enough, maybe we're lucky and it doesn't notice you in the dark." It's a stupid plan and probably won't work, but it's infinitely better than nothing at all.

It's also not a moment too soon, as the moment Eugene curls up under the coat, apparently too weary to even think of protesting, the Heartless rushes through the floor, and he's very much too busy to bother to think.

It's not an entirely fair fight, but then Heartless aren't exactly known for their sense of fair play. The shadow is in control here, controlling the surroundings. To top that off, he has to keep it too distracted to locate Eugene. The only good thing is that fire still seems to work on the monster. After it again recoils from his attack, he actually manages to feel hopeful.

Then the claws strike out, and he realizes too late that it's aiming for the hiding Eugene.

He has no time to deflect the attack entirely, but rushing to help, he manages to take the worst of it. Eugene cries out in pain, but hopefully he'll manage to keep things together for long enough for Lea to get the Heartless down and heal him.

His coat is ruined, he notices, hanging off Eugene in shreds. There's no way the bits that remain of it could protect him from pretty much anything. He'll have to risk the darkness of the Corridor to get back to Disney Castle, or maybe Radiant Gardens; in either place he'll hopefully be able to get a new coat, because he really can't continue with his search without one.

Of course, there's also the fact that the same claws that tore his coat were just as effective at cutting skin and flesh. Which, much though he hates to admit it, is a much more pressing matter than continuing his way to other worlds.

He's been injured himself but that only serves to make him more angry. He gets more aggressive in his attack, channeling the pain and rage into blazing fire. Honestly, these things should know better than to injure a man with a temper. He may not get quite as crazed as some old colleagues, but his attacks certainly get more… explosive.

The Heartless screams loud enough to make him wince as he delivers the last attack, scattering the last remaining shadows in a blaze of fire. It's about time, too; he's starting to feel weak from the blood he has lost. Before he can even glance around and try to find Eugene, though, his attention is drawn by a shining light.

The light draws a familiar figure, one he supposes is the one he has been looking for, and all of a sudden Lea realizes he may not actually know how to close a keyhole, a thought that almost makes him want to giggle in a way that speaks of exhaustion and blood loss rather than actual amusement. Fortunately for him, his keyblade seems to be somewhat better informed. It is suddenly in his hand without his having to call it to him, and he can feel a sort of tingling feeling streaming from the weapon to his hand and up his arm, calling him, tugging at his mind. Deciding it is fine to do the bidding of his more or less empathic weapon, and that he probably has very little choice even if he decided not to, he reaches it out, pointing its blade in the general direction of the keyhole.

A beam of light suddenly bursts forth, connecting his keyblade to the glowing keyhole. Focused on this as he is, it takes him a moment to realize his feet are not, strictly speaking, connected to the ground.

The light flashes and sparkles, and the keyhole fills with light, meeting the beam from his keyblade. The light becomes more intense before giving one last flash, and he sees the edges of the keyhole fading from view.

That is, incidentally, the last thing he sees before everything falls into darkness, welcoming it without question.


	20. Interlude - The King's Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is worried, for more than one reason. However, Aqua suspects at least one of his reasons for concern might actually be good news.

Riku notices that Mickey is worried as soon as he walks into the room. Furthermore, this isn't his usual slight, ever-present worry over the safety of the scattered worlds, which indicates something serious is going on. And because that's not bad enough, he also gets the feeling this isn't the determined worry Mickey sometimes shows before a battle, the one that is mainly worry over his friends and the worlds that is then turned into an even more dedicated sense of duty than usual.

He almost wants to ask, opens his mouth already, then shuts it again as he notices the closed-off look taking over the king's features. Whatever it is must be personal, he concludes, and at the very least is not something that should be dealt with before anything else. After all, there must be some reason why they have been called back only a few days after their last meeting.

"Thank you for getting here on such short notice." Mickey takes his usual place at the head of the table, eyeing them seriously. "I'm sorry for calling you back here so soon, but I thought you would want to hear these news."

"Of course we came when you called for us." Aqua nods at him. "What is this news you wanted to share?"

"The readings from the world Lea visited have changed." Riku tenses. That could be very good, or it could be very, very bad. "Far as we can tell, it seems the Heartless situation has vastly improved. In fact, there's barely a trace of it remaining. Lea must have found and closed the keyhole in just a day or two since his arrival."

"That's great news." For once. "But I'm afraid you don't seem entirely relieved."

"Well, that is because I'm not." Mickey sighs. "You see, we haven't heard anything from Lea yet."

"He probably just wandered off on his own again," Aqua muses, though Riku isn't sure just how much of that she believes and how much is just her trying to reassure herself, in much the same manner he wishes he could make himself believe the sentiment. "I mean, if the keyhole was closed, he wouldn't have any reason to stay there, would he?"

"That is true." Mickey frowns, though. Bad sign. "The worrying thing is, he told Chip and Dale when they took him there that he would come back to report once the job was done. However, there has been no sign of him, neither here nor in Radiant Garden. It's been days since the keyhole was closed, and even if some lone Heartless may remain, I would have expected him to show up by now."

"He probably just forgot, that's all." Riku shrugs, though on the inside he isn't feeling quite as carefree. "That, or he found some clue pointing toward Roxas that he just absolutely had to follow right away. I mean, what else could have happened? If he closed the keyhole, he must have won."

"I'm just not sure." Mickey shakes his head. "With the way he has been acting lately, I just can't help but be concerned."

"The last time he was here, though, he promised he wouldn't do anything stupid." Aqua's lips take on a faint smile. "While he may not be the most reliable person in such matters, I don't think he would have made such a promise to you if he didn't at least intend to keep it. Maybe he was just unhappy about the idea of being tied down, even if it's only by having to report back to you, and wanted to take some distance from that."

For a moment Mickey still seems tense, then sighs and relaxes a bit back into his seat. "Maybe you're right. I just can't help but be worried."

"Is everything all right, Mickey?" Now it is Riku's turn to frown. "You do seem unusually concerned."

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. Just nothing. You shouldn't worry about it."

"Well, you are clearly worrying about something, and I don't believe it's merely Lea's failure to report back." Great, he has Aqua on his side, so the battle is as good as won. Mickey won't be able to resist them both. "So why don't you share your worries with us, Your Majesty? We just might be able to help."

"I'm afraid this isn't anything where bearing a keyblade would be of much help." Mickey looks at them both in turn, and finally Riku sees the closed look leave his features. "I am somewhat concerned about Minnie."

"The queen?" Riku blinks. Of all the things, that wasn't something he expected to hear. "Why would you be worried about her?"

"Well, she seems to be sick, she just won't admit it to me." Mickey's ears twitch a bit as he speaks; he doesn't seem to be very comfortable with admitting all this, but he's speaking, and that means they have at least some chance of helping him. "Whenever I ask her about it, or ask her to at least see a healer just to make sure there's nothing wrong, Minnie tells me to forget about it. She says it's nothing and I have more important things to worry about, but that is simply not true. She is my wife, my queen. There is nothing I should be more concerned with than her wellbeing."

"Perhaps so, but I'm sure she would tell you if it was something serious." At least, Riku is fairly sure she would. Back during the war against Xehanort, she might well have hidden something to let him focus on the fight, but now that is over and all they need to do is clean up the worlds. She wouldn't hide anything from him now, not if it is actually cause for worry. "Why exactly do you believe she is sick?"

"Well, there are just some things that keep happening lately. She gets tired a lot more easily than she used to, and it shouldn't be anything to do with stress because the life in the castle hasn't been this peaceful in years. I know she tries to hide it from me, but sometimes I find her asleep in the afternoon. She's never been in the habit of taking naps before."

"Being unusually tired certainly could be cause for concern." Though Riku hopes to light there is nothing actually the matter. "You said 'some things', though. Has anything else happened?"

"She has been having headaches, too." The worry is now very clear in Mickey's voice. "She plays it down, too, always says it's just the bright lights or too much noise and she's going to be fine in just a minute, but she never used to have them so often. I'm not sure if she even tells me every time it happens, now, because she thinks I worry too much."

"It sure sounds to me like you have reason to worry." Not that Riku wants him to get even more panicked, but constant tiredness and headaches aren't exactly the hallmarks of a healthy person. "I mean, not that it's necessarily anything serious, but she probably should at least see some sort of a doctor about it."

"That's what I've been telling her, but she keeps assuring me there's nothing going on. And I want to believe her, I really do, but it's just getting so difficult." Mickey closes his eyes, rubbing his forehead as though warding off a headache of his own. "Just this morning she got sick. Like, throwing up. She claims it's just something she ate yesterday, but we had dinner together, and I ate all the same things she did. I'm just doing my best not to imagine all the worst kind of things that could be going on."

"Your Majesty, could I ask you something?" As Mickey nods, Aqua suddenly wears a small smile. "Now, I'm not sure exactly how much your species differs from ours. I mean, obviously there are various physiological differences. However, I have to ask… do the women of your people experience the same symptoms during pregnancy as human women do?"

Suddenly, Mickey's eyes fly very wide. Riku feels his own following suit. "You don't mean…"

"Well, I am not exactly an expert, not having any personal experience on the matter, but I have heard things from other women. Fatigue, headaches, and nausea could be signs of early pregnancy." She pauses. "It would also explain why she keeps telling you there's nothing wrong with her."

For a second, Mickey just stares at Aqua. The next moment, he jumps off his seat, rushing to the door. Aqua and Riku both look after him, then at each other.

"Well. I suppose the meeting has been dismissed for now." Riku returns her smile, now.

"Indeed." Aqua chuckles. "Should we stick around to see if I was right?"

"I do believe that would be the wisest course of action, yes." Riku stands up, now, his smile slowly morphing into a grin.

He really, really hopes his friend will get such wonderful news.


	21. A Hope Rekindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel is grateful, and wants to give Lea gifts in exchange for all his help, because just nursing him back to health is obviously not enough. The new cloak will keep him safe, but it's her other idea that will really give him hope.

"Ah, you are awake already." Rapunzel smiles as she peeks in from the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmm, much better than yesterday." Lea stretches his arms above his head, then winces as it pulls a bit too much at his injured side. It's been nicely stitched up and bandaged, and as soon as he's feeling well enough he'll use his magic to get it better, but for now he's still pretty sore. "Still frustrated that I'm not getting better faster, though."

"I'm sorry." She walks into the room, carrying a tray of food. A part of Lea thinks he should be embarrassed, making the princess wait on him, but then it's not like he's asked her to. And yet, she's the only one he can remember attending him aside from a couple of doctors every now and then. Apparently the fact that he saved her husband means she can't even trust anyone else to bring him food. "Hopefully you'll be well enough soon. You certainly look better already."

"Yeah. I've been lying around doing nothing useful for days, though." Even if most of that time he's spent in a blood-loss induced haze that doesn't do well for coherent thought. He shouldn't let such little things hold him back like this.

"We don't mind at all, you know." She brings him the tray, setting it in his lap. "We'll never be able to pay you back for everything you have done for us."

"Just doing my job, princess." Pancakes, and ones that smell absolutely wonderful. This is going to be great. "Say, you never told me how your darling reacted to the happy news." Which was somewhat surprising, considering that it should have been pretty high priority on the list of news, but then today is the first day he's actually feeling well enough to talk properly.

"Well, it took me a while to tell him," she admits, smiling as she sits down in a chair next to his bed, watching him eat. "Like, ah. Not until yesterday."

"Really, now?" Lea raises his eyebrows. "I thought you were in quite the hurry."

"Yeah, well, the situation wasn't exactly the best." Rapunzel brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. She looks much more obviously princess-like with the coronet on her head. "When I woke up, Maximus tried to get me to leave the valley. However, I wasn't exactly agreeable, and then before we could get very far, there was a flash of light from the tower and everything changed."

"That'd be when I closed the keyhole, then." Lea nods. "And then you guys got me all the way here, right?"

"That's right." Rapunzel nods. "I insisted on seeing what had happened when the tower turned back to normal, even though Max protested, and then when he finally let me go into the tower we found you unconscious and Eugene injured as well. Fortunately Max is strong enough to bring you both here."

"And you didn't want to stress him when he was injured?" Okay, he can sort of understand that.

"Right." Rapunzel sighs. "He wasn't nearly as badly injured as you, but he was still hurt. And, well, he was absolutely terrified for my sake. I figured it might not be wise to tell him about the baby until he was convinced I was safe."

"And when you finally told him?" Okay, now he is just overcome by a form of morbid curiosity.

"Well, he did still freak out. A little." She pauses. "Quite a lot, to be honest. But after that, he was overjoyed."

"That's good." He nods, devouring yet another pancake. It's the first time in ages that he's been able to properly enjoy food. "I'd hate to have to punch him for upsetting a nice young lady."

"What, you'd protect me from my own husband?" She gives him a small grin. "That's oddly sweet, even though perfectly unnecessary."

"That's good to hear." He pauses. "You have any idea where my coat ended up?"

"Ah, it was just not salvageable." Rapunzel sighs. "I'm sorry. We tried our best, since you seemed to be pretty frantic about it the first couple of times you were awake enough to talk, but it seems some parts of it got burned in the explosion when you took down the monster. At least, that's what Eugene tells me."

"Right." He sighs. "Well, I suppose I'll have to make do without it."

"Is it special somehow? I mean, obviously we'll get you a new one, that's the least we can do, but I doubt you would be so worried over a mere garment."

"In a way, yeah." He shifts and winces again. "It's designed to protect hearts from darkness. That's pretty much the only reason I still wear it; I don't exactly have good memories of the people I got it from. However, it's the only way I can travel through darkness from world to world without risking getting corrupted."

"Oh." Rapunzel sounds concerned. "But if you can't travel safely between worlds, you can't get home by yourself!"

"Eh. I can risk it one time." And if he can't, well, at least he's going to people who can handle him even if he's long gone. "When I get home, I can get myself a new coat."

"But you're already badly injured. You shouldn't be taking risks like that." She's frowning now, like she were scolding a small child. Oh, yes, she's going to make a wonderful mother.

"Not much I can do about it." He sighs. "Don't worry, though. I'm not in any condition to go much of anywhere just yet."

She doesn't say anything to that, just frowns as she gathers the tray away.

After that he doesn't see her much, just for long enough for her to bring him food every now and then and make sure he's comfortable. Eugene makes an appearance, though, looking still a bit battered but quite happy to make his appreciation clear for the whole search and rescue mission. He even lets it slip that Rapunzel seems to be planning something, but any attempts at prying any further details out of him end in failure as apparently he's not exactly aware of them, either.

Eugene seems pretty torn between enthusiastic about his future parenthood and just plain terrified, for the safety of Rapunzel and the baby and how they were both put to risk because he was snatched away, of being a bad father and raising the kid wrong because he didn't have a good example himself, of something or anything going wrong that he can't help and taking away everything that makes him happy. Lea supposes he can't help those fears much, except by pointing out that both Rapunzel and the child made it out in one piece and Eugene is going to be fine too.

A part of him wonders just how he ended up in this position again. People really should know better than coming to him to talk about relationships or kids or whatever. He's a bastard with a chronic backstabbing disorder who spends his time chasing the ghost of the one guy who made him feel something.

Though then, he supposes he knows more about the fear of losing something than most people ever will.

It's a couple of days later, when he's starting to feel good enough to actually get out of bed and walk around the castle, that Rapunzel comes to him with an almost mischievous look on her face. "Ah, Lea. I've been looking for you."

"Can't have been that difficult, considering that I haven't gone very far from my bedroom." He leans against the railing of the balcony she found him on, gazing down into the labyrinthine town below. "Any special reason you have chased me down, Your Highness? I assure you, the doctors said it's fine for me to be up if I don't exhaust myself too much."

"I have something for you." Still that same mischievous smile. "I know it's not even nearly enough to thank you for everything, but I hope it will at least be some small help."

"Oh?" He raises his eyebrows. "And what would that be?"

"This." She gestures at the door, and a servant hurries out, carrying something. It's a cloak, he realizes, a short cloak trimmed in purple and lined in gold, the colors of the kingdom judging by the flags he's seen flying around the castle. The outside of it has been embroidered in small shapes of brilliant red, like a thousand little flames running along the golden surface.

"It's a cloak." Well done, Mister Obvious, you've proved you're only half blind. "To make up for my torn coat?"

"That's right." She nods, and the servant brings the cloak closer. "I know it's not exactly the same style, but you did say you didn't have much good memories associated with the old one." She reaches her hand to run her fingertips over the surface of the fabric. "My magic may not be enough to heal you, nowadays, but I did my best to put as much of it into the cloak as I could. Legend has it my magic is from a drop of sunlight; hopefully it will be enough to shield you from darkness."

"You made this yourself?" He touches the cloak, too. It makes his fingers tingle for a moment, a kind of gentle warmth spreading through him from the contact. "This must have taken ages."

"Well, it's taken the better part of a few days, but it's still really nothing much." She smiles as he takes the cloak from her. "I owe you everything. One cloak to protect your heart is really not even nearly enough to show my gratitude."

"I've told you, I'm just doing my job." Not that he doesn't appreciate the gesture, though. "Thanks. This should keep me more than safe on my way." He may not entirely understand this magic, but even he can feel the amount of care and light that must have gone into the fabric of the cloak.

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." Now, she starts almost fidgeting, and he wonders what else she has in store. "I mean, it's kind of silly. More of a superstition, really, but…"

"Just tell me." He shrugs. "I've been searching for over a year now, and visited almost every world I've even heard of. If there's any superstition that might possibly make this any easier, I'm more than willing to try it."

"I was led home by lanterns." She walks to the railing now as well, looking out to the town. "Every year, I saw thousands of lanterns, released by everyone on my birthday in hopes it might lead me home. And one day, I did go out to see the lanterns, and found out where I belonged."

"And you think releasing a lantern might help my lost one find me, too?"

"It's worth a try, isn't it?" She turns to smile at him. "I mean, I doubt he's in this world if you've never been here before, but perhaps he'll see it somehow, anyway. At least, I'm sure he'll feel that you haven't given up your search for him, yet."

"Sounds good enough to me." He nods. "Fine. I'll send out a lantern for him before I set out again."

That turns out to be two days later, the day starting to turn into evening as he walks out to the balcony. He's feeling much better already, even his slight magic enough to hasten the recovery. He'd probably better not get into a battle just yet, not until he's recovered some more, but then he does intend to head to Disney Castle first of all. It'd probably better not worry them any more or Mickey will soon send someone after him.

"Here." Rapunzel smiles as he gives him the lantern, decorated by a shining sun. "I hope it will bring you fortune in your search."

"Nothing to lose, at least." He draws a deep breath, thoughts focusing on Roxas, before he creates a flame just strong enough to light the lantern. The warm air takes it to the air, a soft light in the darkening night as it rises up to the sky.

Then the light suddenly gets more intense, more so than the lantern could produce even if it caught on fire altogether, forcing Lea to shield his eye. Then it softens, and as he looks again he finds an image spread over the dark sky in front of him, warm light pouring out of the scene.

Rapunzel gasps beside him, and he hears Eugene muttering something behind them, but that's not important right now. What's important is that the scene, brought forth by the lantern that he set out to find Roxas, is familiar.

"Destiny Islands," he murmurs to himself. "Of course. That's where they left from."

The image fades away, then, as suddenly as it appeared, and the lantern floats off to the sky. Lea doesn't care, though. He quickly grabs his new cloak, throwing it over his shoulders, and then the bag of supplies Rapunzel had prepared for him as though afraid he wouldn't get fed at all in Disney Castle. There are requests for him to come back some time, really any time he'll be welcome and bring his lost one too once he's been found, though he only barely registers any of that as he quickly opens the Corridor, only barely remembering he should go to see Mickey first before rushing off to the islands.

For the first time in a long while, he actually feels hopeful.


	22. Deal with the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea has news to Mickey. However, the King remains unconvinced. In the end, Lea offers him a deal of three days. It's time to find Roxas, once and for all.

"Lea!" Mickey sounds surprised to see him. That might have something to do with the way he's just stepped out of the Corridor directly into his study, but hey, it's not his fault that the castle's security is so easy to bypass if he doesn't have malicious intents. "What on Earth happened? We've been worried about you!"

"Oh, you know." He knows there's a stupid grin on his face, but right now he can't be bothered to worry about his image. "Found the main Heartless in record time. Helped out a princess, saved her dear consort from a big bird cage in a tower that was bigger on the inside, then had to fight it. Got my coat shredded while I was at it, too."

"Your coat?" Mickey's eyes widened, as though it is only now that he realizes Lea isn't clad entirely in black. "But then how did you get here? That can't be safe!"

"Eh, I got a new cloak. See?" He makes a twirl around. Oh, yes, he feels almost giddy. "Made by the princess herself, just for poor ol' me. And before you get doubtful, she put some sun magic into it. If that's not convincing enough, I just came here through the Corridor and it didn't do a thing to ruin my good mood."

"According to our readings, the keyhole was closed several days ago, but you didn't appear until now." Mickey frowns. "Did you really stay there that long just to have a cloak made? Because while I'm glad you didn't take any risks with darkness, Minnie is going to be quite upset with you for worrying her."

"Oh, right." Lea blinks. Damn him and his habit of helping royals in distress; they can get so bossy when they're concerned. "Well, if it makes her feel any better, I've been too badly hurt to even make it out of bed until just a couple of days ago. Got my side cut up pretty bad, and the people of that world aren't really big experts on magic, so it was pretty slow until I was feeling well enough to start casting Cure on myself, little by little. So no, I didn't only worry her out of vanity, there was the whole not dying thing to deal with, too."

"Well, that's not going to make her any less worried, but hopefully she'll be less upset about you not notifying us earlier." And yet here's an ever deeper frown. "Lea? Are you feeling all right?"

"Hm?" He blinks. "Better than in a while. Hell, probably better than since before I first lost my heart. Not even the whole bit with beating Xehanort compares; that was somewhat dulled by the whole losing my eye and not finding Roxas thing."

"You see, that's precisely what concerns me here." What, his being happy is now a bad thing? Some friends he has. "I haven't seen you this cheerful, well, ever. However, I don't exactly see Roxas anywhere, so you couldn't have found him. So, I'm worried you might have gotten some kind of a stupid idea."

"Now, aren't you so very suspicious." Not that he can really blame him after everything, but still. "No, I haven't found Roxas. However, I just might have found a clue as to where he is."

"Oh?" Well, now Mickey looks interested, too. "And where is he, then?"

"Destiny Islands." His grin gets wider. "I never even went there. I thought it didn't make sense, and besides Riku and Sora would go there every now and then, but maybe he's hiding. It's not that small a place, and I know they've barely even stopped there since we've all been so busy with Heartless, so since they weren't especially looking for him they wouldn't have found him."

"But why would he be hiding?" Okay, a reasonable concern, but even that isn't enough to ruin his mood. "It's been a long time, Lea. What reason would Roxas have not to come forth?"

"Well, it's not like he knows the place, or knows anyone he could approach to get word to us." The Islands were only ever Sora's place. "Maybe he doesn't remember everything, or maybe he's injured. Either way, obviously I must go and find him." He's already itching to just open the Corridor and head to the Islands right away.

"Lea, please, slow down a bit." Mickey sighs. "I'm afraid this whole thing is going to end badly."

"What do you mean?" Lea frowns. "It can't be a trap or something; nobody in the Land of Lanterns would know about both me and the Islands, so nobody could have planted that clue on purpose. Besides, Riku and Sora would have noticed if anything had come up in their home. The worst that can happen is that I don't find him, again. I've been through that enough times already."

"Except this wouldn't be the same thing." Mickey gives him a stern gaze. "As I said, I haven't seen you this cheerful in ages, probably ever. And while I'm glad you're feeling hopeful again, I fear to think how you'd react if that hope comes to nothing."

"You're afraid I'll break." It's clear enough, even if Mickey won't come right out and say it. "That losing that hope will make me forget my my promise to stay alive."

"It's not an altogether baseless fear." Mickey's voice is very quiet, now. "At least let us help, Lea. You've been bearing this burden for long enough. Take a break, gather your strength, and then let's gather everyone and do a thorough sweep of all the worlds one last time."

"And then if we don't find anything, you can tell me to give up for good." That much is obvious.

"I just don't want you throwing away your entire life." The king sighs. "And I know Roxas wouldn't want that, either. Not if he loves you even half as much as you obviously love him."

"Let's make a deal, then." He probably shouldn't say this, it's going to be turned against him one way or another, but he really feels the image was a sign, that this time, his search won't be for nothing. "Give me three days. Three days on the Islands, after which, I'll either have sent you word that I have found Roxas, or returned with him."

"And if you don't find him?" Still quiet. "What are you going to do then?"

It's painful, even if he doesn't believe it will happen it's still painful to even suggest such a thing aloud, but right now, nothing can destroy his hope. "If I don't find him within those three days, I will return alone, alive and in as much of one piece as I now stand. If that happens, I will start to build a new life, here or somewhere else, and focus on my Mark of Mastery instead of my search." He no more believes Roxas is still hiding within Sora, he would have been found by now if that were true, but at least it would give him some kind of a purpose. A purpose that Roxas would approve of, at that.

"Deal." Mickey's eyes are sharp on him. "None of us want to see you suffer any more over this, Lea. This has to come to an end, one way or another."

"Oh, I'm well aware." And he's already reaching out his hand, already opening another Corridor. "Three days, Your Majesty. And before you protest, I've already been saddled with more than enough supplies to keep me alive for a few days." He shows his bag to Mickey.

"Three days." There's a tone of finality in Mickey's tone. "And if by then I have not heard from you, I will personally come to find you." He pauses, then adds, "With Xion."

"Oh, that's smart of you. You know I won't let myself to get hurt if she's going see me." Lea grins. "Don't worry, your mousiness. I've got a good feeling about this."

Then he draws his hood up and disappears into the deep darkness, not waiting to listen to any protests he would doubtlessly throw after him. He can again feel the darkness trying to worm its way into his heart, only to be repelled by the light and care woven into his cloak.

He won't give in to despair and darkness, not now, not ever. He has a light to follow.

And that light is going to lead him to Roxas at last.


	23. Approaching Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon after arriving on Destiny Islands, Lea hears a rumour about a mysterious figure clad in black. However, even if he locates the mystery man, that might not be enough.

He arrives on the main island, a busy little town for a small island though still far from the life and bustle of Radiant Garden, or even Twilight Town. It's hot too, the humid heat of a tropical island, and all of a sudden he's very glad that his cloak is much airier and less suffocating than the long black coat. Strangely enough, it doesn't seem to draw too much attention to him among the island folk, and though he gathers a few glances because he's obviously not local nobody ever bothers to question him, or even look twice aside from a couple of children who take to running after him. He bribes them to leave with a few sweets he finds packed in his bag, then starts forming his plan of attack.

He left the Land of Lanterns at dusk, yet here it still seems to be morning, people just getting started on their daily lives. He has three days for his search, and though the islands aren't that large, he shouldn't waste any time wandering about without a plan. Besides the main island, there is the smaller island, much less densely inhabited and with significantly more places for someone to escape notice.

One day to explore the town, he decides, should be enough. In such a small place he doesn't even have to ask a lot of people, if a young man appeared out of nowhere a year ago they will all know about it by now. Ask a few people who hopefully don't think he looks too threatening or eccentric, then explore any places on the main island that look like someone could conceivably hide there for a long stretch of time. That will definitely be enough to establish whether Roxas is here, leaving him with two days to explore the small island.

As it turns out, he never has to explore all of the town. It's around noon, just as he's bought himself some fresh fruit from the market, that a couple of the kids come back. They appear to be not quite in their teens, old enough that they know it's embarrassing and probably unwise to ask a stranger for more candy, yet young enough to think that bugging him until he offers them some is a perfectly valid strategy. He asks them the usual questions, describing Roxas as best as he can, yet they assure him they have nothing to tell.

Then he mentions the coat, a long black coat down to his ankles with a hood and silver beads hanging from the front, and he gets lucky.

"Oh yeah, I think I've seen someone like that." The boy glances at his friends. "Selphie said she's seen him, too, right? The shadow."

"The shadow?" Lea perks up. "What's that? Where have you seen him?"

"He's just someone on the small island," another one of the kids says. "Everyone's seen him some time, but if you try to approach him he just disappears. We first saw him a year or so ago. Nobody's ever gotten close enough to see his face, but he wears a black coat."

"With the hood drawn up," the first boy adds. "Wakka says it's just a story we've made up, but then he's never even going to the island anymore, he's too big and adult to play or something. Selphie and Tidus have both seen him, though, and they're both older than us. Tidus says we probably shouldn't play on the island anymore if someone like that is hiding there, but he's never even come close to us. The only harm he's done is sometimes stealing food if we leave it unguarded."

"Only things we bring from the main island, though," the third kid adds. "Not fruit and things like that from the small island. He can probably get those himself, so he doesn't steal those."

At this, he digs out the rest of the sweets in his bag and gives them to the children to share. Either they're talking about Roxas, in which case his search is about to be over at last, or some other ex-Organization member is lurking around the island, in which case he should go and check the situation anyway. Roxas certainly seems more likely, if he doesn't steal anything he can get otherwise; the other missing ones probably wouldn't be above stealing from kids to make things easier. Either way, it's more than enough of importance for them to have earned the sweets.

It's thankfully not hard to find a local fisherman who'll be happy to take him to the small island for a few coins. They are apparently not very suspicious of the one-eyed stranger wanting to see the place that's mainly used by kids for playing around. It's pretty easy to see how a place like this could have produced someone as carefree and naive as Sora.

It almost feels like it's even hotter here, not that it's likely that there is an actual difference. It's probably just the lack of buildings and shadowed places, he thinks, all the endless beaches and sun and just barely enough trees to offer even the slightest bit of a shade. He almost naturally gravitates toward the waterfall first, eager for the cool air rising from the rushing water.

There doesn't seem to be anyone around. This is a good thing, of course. Not only does it mean he won't have to answer all kinds of questions when he would really just rather be looking, but if the black-clad figure really is avoiding people, he is more likely to show up if he is alone.

Kneeling down to take some water from the small pond under the waterfall, he thinks about his options. He now has more than two days left, but if Roxas — or the possible bad guy — is indeed actively hiding, that might not be enough. He could just go back and ask Mickey and the others to help; together they could easily cover the entire island. However, a part of him still wants to find Roxas himself, to be the one who brings him back, the first one to welcome him.

If he's been living on the island for a year, he must be living off things from the jungle. And the kids said he sometimes steals food brought from the main island. That means that bait might work, as long as it's not too obvious.

It takes considerable effort to appear relaxed when he really would rather just rush into the forest to try and find him. However, he forces himself to look casual. Here he is, like a carefree tourist, wandering along the beach, examining all the structures that are pretty intricate for simply something where the kids pass their time. Lea even whistles as he walks, wanting to make sure he attracts attention.

There's movement among the leaves, a dark shadow that only appears for a moment in the very corner of his field of vision, but he shows no reaction. It's the hardest thing he's done in quite the while, but right now it's essential that he seems oblivious. Instead he finds a nice, sunny spot on the bridge, takes his cloak off and folds it there, then sits down and opens his bag. There's some pretty nice-looking pastries there, and he takes out one and sinks his teeth into it.

It's really good, he notices, and he's almost tempted to have another, but that'd be quite contrary to his plan. Instead he leaves the bag lying there, open and close to the edge of the forest, before settling himself on the bridge, head pillowed on his folded cloak. After a moment he lets his eyes slide closed, enjoying the warm sun.

It takes a while, nothing but the sound of birds overhead and the sea beneath him reaching his ears. However, after a suitably long time, just as he's starting to get skittish, he hears the quiet sound of someone approaching. The steps are quiet, he notices, subtle enough they indeed wouldn't wake someone actually asleep. Oh, yes, this uninvited guest is good.

He waits a minute, listening to the sounds of someone making their way to his bag. It's not until the thief is focused on digging through it that he opens his eye, very quietly starting to move.

The thief is good, but Lea is better. He actually makes it close enough to grab a black-clad arm before he draws attention, the other too distracted by his loot to notice his approach. As he makes to grab him the thief finally realizes he's been caught, trying to get away but too slow in his surprise.

The sudden movement makes the dark hood fall back, and Lea gasps, staring. For all his hopes and dreams, this still takes him by surprise.

It is Roxas. After all this time, it actually is Roxas at last. A slightly taller Roxas than he's used to, with older features and longer hair, but then Sora has changed as well, and he's spent the last year here on his own besides. Of course he'd look different by now.

"Roxas," he starts, then fails to find any more words. Instead he just stares, confident that all his longing and need and love is clear enough in his remaining eye even if he can't force it out.

Roxas looks at him, Roxas with his eyes that are just as big and blue as always, and in that one moment Lea can find his heart just about ready to burst its way out of his chest.

Then Roxas opens his mouth, searching for words, and he finds his breath stopping.

"Who are you?"


	24. The Final Hurdle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Roxas there but not recognising him, Lea is taken over by despair. However, perhaps everything isn't entirely hopeless.

"Roxas?" Now he frowns, wondering just what is going on. "Roxas, it's me. Lea. Axel, remember?"

"I don't know you." His voice is rough, probably from lack of use more than anything, and there's a wild look in his eyes. A frightened look. "Who are you?"

"Uh, just your best friend, doofus." Oh, no. He's not going to be scared. Not even though it feels like his heart is busy freezing over. "Remember? I taught you pretty much everything you know. Well, used to know, anyway."

"I don't remember." And the look in Roxas' eyes is indeed one he would give to a stranger. It's eerily similar to the blank expression he often wore when he started out in the Organization, except that was only right after he had been formed, and now he has been around for over a year if the kids can be trusted. Why wouldn't he have regained his memories, his thoughts?

He recalls his own words to Mickey, now, about why Roxas wouldn't have shown up yet, why he wouldn't have contacted them. Maybe he didn't remember. Except even then, even as he himself brought up the possibility, he never thought for a moment that such a condition wouldn't be reversed the moment he found Roxas again.

He hasn't approached anyone, Lea recalls, hasn't talked with anyone. Maybe that's the reason, maybe it's interaction that really forms him, like it was when he first started to open up to Lea more that he started to show an actual personality the first time around. That could explain why he's still like this, so long after becoming his own person again.

He still should remember Lea, though. Lea never even considered that Roxas might not recognize him, and frankly, this situation scares him.

"I'm your best friend," he repeats, as though that would suddenly make everything better again, as though simply reiterating the point will make it real despite all the evidence to the contrary. "We used to eat ice cream together, up in the tower. You liked watching the sunset."

The frightened look is still there, and Roxas tugs his arm, trying to break free. "Let go of me."

"No, I will not." He cannot, not anymore. "I let go of you once and you disappeared. I've been looking for you for too long to let you go again."

"I don't know you." And there's a hint of desperation in Roxas' voice now, desperation and fear, as though he just very much wishes his words would make him let go, make him leave.

Roxas wants him to leave.

The shock of that realization is enough to make his grip loosen, and all of a sudden Roxas is tearing himself away, backing out of his reach. There's one last frightened glance at him and then he's away, black coat disappearing into the shadows of the thick foliage, soon disappeared without a trace.

For a moment Lea simply stands, too stunned to even react. Then he rushes after him, not about to let go, not now, not again.

As he pushes his way through the forest he's glad he took his cloak off; it would certainly hinder his way through the bushes. Instead, he just finds scratches on his arms, not that he cares much. There's no time to slow down or try to find an alternative route, not when he has to find Roxas, has to be fast enough and smart enough to find him again. Using a bait won't work, not again, and if he lets Roxas slip away now he's never going to locate him again, not after this.

Except he is in the middle of the forest now, with no sign of Roxas, no idea of where he might have disappeared, where he could have gone. All of a sudden he isn't sure he didn't just lose the tracks a long way ago. For all he knows, Roxas could be back on the beach, relieved to be rid of the frightening stranger.

Coming to a halt at last, he leans against a tree, trying to get his bearings. He has no idea where exactly he is. It's not going to be hard to find his way out, the island isn't exactly big enough that he could be lost forever, but at the moment, it feels overwhelming. He's surrounded by trees and bushes, with only the slightest bit of a hint of sky overhead, and for all the time he's spent running from one world to another since facing Xehanort this is the first time that he has felt completely, utterly lost.

Suddenly, Lea feels weak. Leaning even more heavily against the tree, he finds himself sliding down to his knees. Some of the scratches on his arms are bleeding, smearing the bare skin, but he barely even notices.

He's lost Roxas. He's definitely, unquestionably lost Roxas. Nothing could compare with this kind of pain, not even the tearing claws of the hooded Heartless in the Land of Lanterns. It's his heart being torn out all over again, except this time he's sure it will never grow back, it's done that once already and that only served to give him more pain.

Shoulders hunched, he sinks his hands into the ground, trying to find something solid to grasp. He doesn't know what to do, anymore, doesn't know how to proceed. He's found Roxas, after all this time he has seen and touched and talked with Roxas, and it's just not enough.

There's a rustle in the leaves, and his head shoots up, instincts taking over from his despair for a brief moment, hand reaching for the weapon that wasn't there just a second earlier. Just as his hand closes around the handle, a bird flies out, screeching at him before disappearing into the sky, almost mocking him in its freedom. Lea glances after it, then looks down at his weapon, and freezes momentarily.

It's not his keyblade. Instead of the shining image of flames the head resembles the handle he's used to grasping, much like one of his old chakrams, with the handle of this one being a much simplified version of the same, a figure 8 combining the two parts. He stares at the keyblade, trying to figure out where it came from and why it's different. Trying not to wonder just how broken his heart must be for his keyblade to spontaneously take on a different form, one that is all about spikes and tearing and cold metal instead of his familiar warm flame.

Not that it matters. Nothing matters anymore. It's almost worse than if he hadn't found Roxas at all; at least then he could imagine Roxas is out there somewhere, living a life of his own, somehow happy even without Lea and really he shouldn't worry. Instead he sees this frightened ghost, this shadow of the man Roxas is supposed to be, with no sign of the teasing words and cheerful smiles and the laughing blue eyes that gave him a heart. And this is all there is, this is all there is to be found, no matter where he looks or how far he travels he will never find more than this because this is Roxas, his Roxas, except nothing about this is his, anymore.

Not that Roxas ever was his. Not that he ever got the chance to tell him that.

"I can't go any further," he murmurs, knowing nobody is there to listen but right now he can't contain everything inside himself. "I can't give any more. I've been fighting everyone and everything all this time and it's still not enough."

There is no answer. Of course not. He has scared away the one person whose words could possibly change anything at all.

"I thought it would be enough. That somehow, with everything I've done and everything I've sacrificed, the world wouldn't be cruel enough to deny me my own reward. Should have known better, really." The chuckle that escapes his lips is bitter, bitter and devoid of any true amusement. "Should have known that life would just screw me over just like I've done to everyone else."

His only response is the rustling of leaves in a faint breeze. It's such cruel mockery, being ignored so completely by everything and everyone.

"What else am I supposed to do?" It's a scream more than a proper question, his frustration and pain trying to get out even as he claws at his face, tearing away the eye-patch. "I've given up everything! I've given my eye and my friends and my life, and it's still not enough! It's never going to be enough…"

For one wild moment he considers just giving up, against all his promises and deals just putting a definitive end to his search, never again having to feel this pain. He can't do that, though, not with everything he has promised Mickey, not with his word given to Xion. He'll just have to live on, no matter the pain, and hope that some monster gets him sooner rather than later.

The keyblade is growing hotter in his hand, at least that part being familiar despite the unfamiliar design, and he knows it really should burn him except he never was that good at being vulnerable to fire, certainly not his own. He's not surprised as it actually catches fire, the flames blazing high yet barely touching the plants around him, a visual form of his rage and anguish rather than a weapon right now.

The fire spreads up his arm, now, yet he barely notices; if anything, the flames seem to be burning cold, now, sending a chill down his spine as they envelope his hand, his arm, his shoulder. The coldly burning fire covers his entire body, to the last spiky tip of his hair, but the only pain he feels is in his heart.

He raises his head to where the sky would be if it bothered to make an appearance between the thick foliage, screaming out his hurt, words lost to him by now, not that they would make any difference anyway. Any tears that have found their way to his face are swallowed by the fire, leaving him with no way to show his pain, a perfect reflection of just how much life seems to care about his happiness.

How dare he ever think that he might actually deserve a happy ending of any sort.

There's a rustle of leaves, again, from a different direction now, and his head snaps around. This sounds bigger, definitely bigger than just a little bird. It shouldn't be anything dangerous, the children wouldn't be allowed around here if anything dangerous was prowling the forest, but at this point, he's prepared for just about anything.

Roxas steps out, a wary look on his face and holding Lea's folded cloak.

Well, that one he did not expect.

They stare at each other for a while, and Lea can feel his fire dying away, the pain too new and raw in his heart for such a thing to bring any relief. His keyblade is still aflame, though, refusing to go out, pulsing with cold heat under his hand.

It's just as Roxas opens his mouth, apparently to say something, that he realizes it's not the fire that's pulsing through the weapon.

He lifts the keyblade, now, the feeling similar to that he felt when closing the keyhole. Roxas takes a step back, a wild look in his eyes, and Lea is about to apologize when a beam of light bursts out once again.

There is no keyhole, certainly nothing he can see with his eyes, yet he can almost feel the keyblade touching something anyway. The shock in Roxas' face is wiped away, replaced by a look that seems almost dreaming, the cloak falling away from his hands.

For a split second there is a burst of light from Roxas' chest, right where the beam touched him, and the next moment the keyblade fades without Lea even consciously sending it away and Roxas is stumbling forward. He shoots to his feet on instinct more than anything, rushing to steady Roxas even though he knows it probably won't be welcome, more concerned with Roxas' safety than the pain of the inevitable new rejection.

Roxas looks up, then, looks at him with those incredible blue eyes of his, blue like the sky or possibly the sea or maybe just the horizon between those two, and for a moment, Lea sees a spark of recognition rushing through them.

"Axel?" Roxas asks, his tone one of wonder, and then, in exclamation, "Axel!"

He lets go for a second only to draw Roxas into his arms instead, holding him close, this time determined to hold on no matter what. "Lea, actually," he murmurs, and he knows his voice is rough with tears he is trying and failing to hold back. "It's Lea, now. Get it memorised."

For a moment he almost thinks this is a dream, he must have fallen asleep in the sun or maybe he's just hallucinating after his breakdown, because nothing like this could truly happen, not to him.

Then he feels a pair of slender arms reaching around him, familiar hands digging into his back as though afraid he's going to scatter in the wind any moment now, how ridiculous is that when it's obviously Roxas who just keeps disappearing on him.

"Lea," he hears a whisper, the voice the slightest bit different yet so very familiar, and honestly there have been times when he didn't think he'd ever hear his real name in the tones of that voice. "Lea, I found you."

There's so much wrong with that, so much that they have to discuss and all the news to share and plans to make, but all that can wait. Right now, he has Roxas here in his arms, Roxas who exists and is alive and now finally knows who he is, too.

Everything else in any of the worlds can wait.


	25. Epilogue - To Those Who Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mickey calls all the keyblade wielders to Disney Castle, there are plenty of surprises to celebrate.

"You really think they're going to show up?"

"Oh, I am positive." Mickey is smiling. Then, he smiles all the time nowadays. Becoming a father seems to have made him even more cheerful than before. "I just caught up with them a couple of weeks ago in Traverse Town. They were definitely coming."

"I certainly hope so." Riku folds his arms over his chest. "Sora has been really anxious to see them both. He's been pretty upset that they haven't visited in all this time."

"Well, I think they both needed the alone time." Mickey shrugs. "Sure, it's been half a year, but they have gone through a lot. I've met them a few times, and I really don't think they were ready to face everyone until just recently."

"It can't have been easy for Roxas, wandering around so long without his memories." And even worse for Lea, finding his beloved at last only to not even be recognized. Riku finds it hard to even imagine such a situation. Well, imagining it happening isn't that hard; however, the pain that goes along even with his imagined scenario would certainly be near impossible to bear.

"I don't imagine it was, no." Mickey shakes his head. "And besides memories, he spent all that time without really meeting anyone. He and Lea needed that time to get ready to deal with all the fuss around here."

"Well, there's certainly going to be a lot of life when everyone gets here." It's going to be the first time all the current keyblade bearers have come together since, well, ever. Roxas wasn't there after Xehanort was defeated, and after that everyone has been scattered throughout the worlds. Now everyone has been invited, though, and according to Mickey they are all planning to arrive, too. "Aside from those couple of visits, have they been in any contact since Lea let us know he found Roxas?"

"I know they've been to Radiant Gardens once or twice. Ienzo denies it, but I believe they've been to meet him while others aren't around," Mickey replies. "Not right away, I mean, but Lea has been getting Roxas more used to being around familiar people lately, and Ienzo is a rather safe choice for that. Much less likely to pounce him and start shrieking than, say, Sora."

"That's a good point." Much though he loves Sora, the guy can sometimes be far too enthusiastic. "I've told Sora not to crowd them immediately, but we'll see how many seconds he can remember that."

"Oh, Sora means well. And I'm sure Roxas will live through it. He's had a lot of time to get his memories and feelings straight by now." Mickey smiles. "Xion has met them a couple of times, too. If Roxas could survive her earlier, I'm sure he can deal with Sora now."

"I suppose." Riku chuckles. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to seeing them, too. I mean, last time I saw Lea myself was before he set off for the Land of Lanterns. Not to say I doubt your word when you say he's much better now, he's got Roxas after all, but it's going to be nice to see for myself."

"Oh, I know. Minnie is quite looking forward to it, too. She keeps saying they should just move to the castle like Xion, though I somehow doubt Lea would enjoy settling down for good." Mickey gives an exaggerated sigh. "Sometimes I think she doesn't believe I'm capable of protecting her, with the way she keeps gathering more saviors everywhere."

"Aw, you know that's not true, Your Majesty." He can't help but grin. "She just has a tendency to draw the most capable people to her aid. I'm sure it's no criticism towards you, you've kind of got a kingdom to attend to, after all."

"I wouldn't say that. She did very well in reigning by herself while I was out fighting."

"Of course, but I'm sure the two of you rule even better together. Besides," his grin gets a bit wider, "there are others who need the protection much more than she does."

"Indeed." And now a similar grin takes over Mickey's face. "I can't wait to introduce them to everyone."

There's a very familiar shout somewhere in the distance, in the direction of the castle's garden, and Riku chuckles, turning away from the balcony they had been conversing on. "Well, sounds like you're one step closer to that. Judging by the sound, Sora just spotted Lea and Roxas arriving."

His guess turns out to be indeed correct. As they arrive in the garden, Sora is acting like a whirlwind, running between a somewhat exasperated Lea and an amused-looking Roxas, hugging each one in turn. Kairi and Xion arrive to witness the scene along with them, smiles on their faces.

They have both changed, not that it really surprises him. Last time he saw Roxas, he was physically fourteen; now he's grown to be a man, taller and stronger. The spiky hair is still there, like a cockatoo, though his black coat has been replaced by a colorful cloak, much like Lea's. Riku recalls Mickey mentioning that, the cloak of sunlight given to Lea to shield him. He supposes they have visited old friends, for Roxas to have one too.

"I see Sora's not the only one who has grown in the last couple of years." Riku grins, waiting until his dear light calms down a bit before stepping forward. Roxas gives him a somewhat wary glance, not that Riku can blame him; the only time they've met in person outside Sora's heart wasn't exactly conducive to friendship. Lea, however, chuckles, drawing Roxas close.

"Oh yeah. Looks much more like a grown man now, doesn't he?"

"Oh, shut up." Roxas nudges Lea's side. "One would think you of all people wouldn't want to draw attention to my age, considering I was basically a kid when you first took interest."

"Oi, stop making me sound like some kind of a pervert. You were fifteen by the time you gave me a heart, at a time when I never did anything inappropriate mind you, and eighteen by the time I found you again." Lea ruffles his hair, an action that does not exactly reflect his point that Sora and Roxas are adults now.

Sora takes on an almost impish smile, now. "So does that mean you've done inappropriate things now, then?"

"Hey, spiky, don't ask any questions you're not prepared to answer yourself." Lea points a finger at Sora, then turns to the others. "Ah, hi, Your Majesty. Hope we're not too late or anything."

"Oh, not at all." Mickey grins. "You're not even the last to arrive. We're still waiting for Terra, Aqua, and Ventus to show up."

"Great, more people I don't actually know." However, Roxas seems more amused than apprehensive about this. Apparently their private adventure of half a year did help prepare him for all this bustle. "Though then, considering that I don't even know why we're here, I suppose that's just as well."

"Really?" Riku's head snaps toward Mickey. "You haven't told them?" He hears Sora gasping in shock.

"Well, I suppose it's about time." Mickey grins. "The fact is —"

"They had babies!" Sora interjects, unable to contain himself a moment longer. "King Mickey and Queen Minnie did! Two of them!"

"A prince and a princess," Mickey chuckles, thankfully not minding the interruption, even though the news were his to tell. Though then, if he considered it that important to deliver the news personally, he probably wouldn't have left them until after Sora found out. Riku doubts Sora would ever learn the virtue of patience, certainly not when it comes to exciting news. "We decided to have a party so all the keyblade wielders can meet them."

"Well, I hope you're not too offended that we don't have a gift for the kids, considering the whole no warning thing." Lea raises his eyebrows. "What, did you think I'd stay away if I knew it's all about babies?"

"No, I know you wouldn't want to face Minnie's wrath." As though anyone would. "We just wanted it to be a surprise."

"We've been pretty much off the map for the last half a year, and even before that I was out most of the time and Roxas wasn't in touch with anyone at all," Lea snorts. "I'd think you'd have enough surprises without hiding the reason of the party."

"Oh, come on, Lea." Roxas grins. "It's not like you don't have a surprise for them, too."

"Oh?" Sora's eyes fly wide. "You've got a surprise? What is it? What is it?" He seems about ready to pounce Lea again in his enthusiasm.

"Woah, calm down, kid." Lea grins. "It wouldn't be fair to let you know before everyone is here, would it?"

Riku has to admire Lea's patience as he expertly ignores Sora's incessant questions even as the last three arrive, prompting them to finally gather in the hall decorated for the party. Minnie is there as well, a glowing smile on her face as she gives one of the tiny babies into Mickey's arms, the king's face taking on an expression of delighted wonder even as everyone surrounds them with congratulations.

"Now you can tell us, right, Lea?" And here comes Sora bouncing. "You can't just not tell us!"

"Oh, I don't know." Lea smirks, finally opening the sun-shaped brooch that holds his cloak open, folding it over one arm before glancing around. "Oooh, cookies. I've got to test those!"

Sora's about to go on a tirade about how unfair Lea is being, only to be stopped by Riku's hand on his arm. "Sora, look."

"Look at what?" And oh yes, his beloved is as oblivious as ever.

"At his back." The others have noticed it now, too, murmurs going through everyone as Lea walks away from them to the table, apparently casual though he must be acutely aware of everyone's eyes on the emblem embroidered on the back of his shirt.

"The Mark of Mastery." Xion's eyes widen, and then she rushes forward, apparently deciding it's her place to be the first, as Lea's friend. "You actually passed the exam?"

"Oh yeah." And now Lea laughs and spins around, as though there was any doubt remaining his walking away was entirely deliberate, picking Xion up to give her a little spin. "I told you, didn't I, Riku? I'd catch up sooner or later."

"Yes, you did." Riku can't help but grin. "Congratulations, Lea. You've more than earned it."

"Of course I have. I'm such a big hero nowadays, don't you know?" Lea grins as he now receives everyone's congratulations. "Were you surprised, oh high and mighty King?"

"Well, I didn't know you were going to take the exam, but I'm not at all surprised you passed." Mickey smiles, cradling one of the twins close to his chest. "Though I guess this makes the perfect preamble to our little announcement."

"We have decided what to name our children." Minnie smiles. "And I must say, I think we have found the perfect names."

"We wanted their names to have a heroic quality, to give them a good start. However, we decided not to name them after anyone pure of heart. Even though it's a most precious quality, even the purest hearts can be corrupted by darkness."

"So Mickey suggested we should name them after another kind of hero," Minnie continues. "After the two people who have fought hardest and sacrificed the most to save the ones they love."

Oh. Well, this should be interesting.

"As such, we'd like to thank you all for arriving here to celebrate our children," Mickey grins, "Prince Ricky and Princess Leah." And really, it must take heroic resolve for Lea not to protest at his name being given to the girl even as everyone else starts the party. That, or a grinning Roxas drawing him into a hug.

Right now, it's easy to believe the two babies will have much brighter and less painful lives than those they owe their lives to.

But then, good things come to those who wait. And they all have waited long enough to deserve all good things in the world.


	26. Illustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few illustrations I drew as part of the planning progress for the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I often find it helpful while planning a fic to draw the things in my mind. Since I was editing the fic anyway to fix some typos, I decided I could as well post the pictures I drew for this particular fic. ~~Except the Neverland picture. That's just too terrible to ever show to anyone.~~

_It's not quite the same darkness that swallowed him when his Nobody faded out, but it feels just as cold.  
\-- Chapter 1_

_He gives her a small grin. "You'll just have to trust these idiots, then."  
\-- Chapter 2_

_He draws a deep breath, thoughts focusing on Roxas, before he creates a flame just strong enough to light the lantern. The warm air takes it to the air, a soft light in the darkening night as it rises up to the sky.  
\-- Chapter 21_

_"Made by the princess herself, just for poor ol' me. And before you get doubtful, she put some sun magic into it."  
\-- Chapter 22_

_Right now, he has Roxas here in his arms, Roxas who exists and is alive and now finally knows who he is, too.  
\-- Chapter 24_


End file.
